Tous existent !
by oc120
Summary: Elise, une jeune fille de 18 ans, vient d'emménager avec sa mère dans une maison se trouvant au cœur d'une forêt. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé plonger dans le monde sa saga favorite en allant à son arrêt de bus ! (L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling mais les OC sont de ma création.) (L'histoire se passe en 5 années mais ne suit pas complètement l'histoire exacte.)
1. Un nouvel univers

_**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! J'aimerais déjà vous remercier pour venir jeter un petit coup d'oeil à ma fanfiction. Il y a quelques années je l'avais déjà publié. Mais je n'avais pas visiblement l'âge et la patience pour prendre un main un tel travail qu'est d'écrire une fanfiction. C'est pour cela que je suis de nouveau ici et que je vous la propose, avec une remise à niveau ! Cependant je vous avertis d'avance qu'il doit y avoir quelques fautes ou parfois des oublis de mots, car je ne suis pas un robot, mais bien une humaine! J'essaie de faire mon maximum pour les éliminer mais ce n'est pas encore gagné.**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que mon histoire puisse vous plaire et qu'elle vous apporte un bon petit moment de détente.**_

_**P.S : Dans cette histoire, je permets aux professeurs de transplanner dans Poudlard. Je SAIS que ce n'est pas possible techniquement, mais je fais ce que je veux x).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La sonnerie du réveil résonna contre les murs de la chambre, tandis qu'une jeune fille peinait à relever le visage de son oreiller. Tout le monde connaît cette sensation de fatigue incommensurable. Généralement le regret arrive rapidement sur l'instant présent, mais la manie de nous coucher tard revient à coup sûr le soir même.

Cette fois-ci, celle qui le vivait n'était autre qu'Elise. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, était de s'enliser dans son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir un seul orteil ! Si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle voudrait bien aller en cours avec lui. Pourquoi devrait-on toujours se priver des bonnes choses ? Malheureusement, cela en était impossible pour elle.

D'ailleurs n'allait-elle pas être en retard à ses cours ? En retard en quoi précisément ? Philosophie. Aucune importance ! Enfin...Elise ne partageait pas le même avis que sa mère sur cette question. Elle pouvait déjà deviner son regard accusateur sur sa personne. D'un grognement elle se donna la force nécessaire de se lever. En quelques minutes elle était habillée d'un tee-shirt simple noir et de son incontournable jean lâche. Après un petit détour à la salle de bain, ses dents étaient pimpantes et ses longs cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval. Quelques mèches rebelles se pavanaient sur le coin de son visage, Elise avait déjà abandonné l'idée de les soumettre. Avec son sac à dos sur les épaules, sa pochette à dessin sous son bras et son casque sur les oreilles, elle était enfin prête.

En descendant au salon, elle rencontra immédiatement sa mère. Celle-ci était déjà en face de son ordinateur, à taper sur son clavier sans une seule pause. Pourquoi être débout si tôt ? Parce qu'elle était à son lieu de travail. En effet, la mère d'Elise travaillait dans l'écriture. Un travail envisageable quand on possède assez d'imagination est un vaste vocabulaire. Mais la réelle difficulté se trouvait dans la recherche d'une maison d'édition, qui accepterait de publier ses histoires et bien entendu de se faire connaître par les lecteurs. Pourtant sa mère ne s'était pas inquiétée un seul instant de ces détails. Elle avait écrit son histoire de son côté et l'avait envoyé à la maison d'édition qu'un ami de longue date qu'il avait monté quelques années auparavant. Il l'a reçu chaleureusement et lui proposa de publier son roman. Que de chance penserez-vous.

Elise passa juste derrière-elle en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Sa mère ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers elle pour l'interpeller.

« On ne dit pas bonjour à sa mère, rigola-t-elle.

_Tu étais bien trop occupé à écrire, je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant que tu bosses.

_Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas. Ta voix est un peu cassée, tu devrais prendre une pastille pour la gorge. Et ne pars pas sans manger !

_Je n'ai pas le temps, on verra bien demain matin, fit Elise en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

Une tatane vola dans la pièce et frôla de peu l'adolescente. C'est avec un air offusquée qu'Elise la ramassa

_T'es sérieuse là ? Une tatane ? Gronda-t-elle en pointant ladite chaussure vers sa mère

_Il est juste hors de question que tu quittes cette maison sans avoir mangé.

Elise leva les yeux aux ciel, désespérée de son comportement. Elle aperçut une pomme qui trônait dans un coin de la cuisine. Elle la prit et croqua dedans tout en la montrant fièrement à sa mère.

_J'y vas, bisou à ce soir.

_Fais-moi ce fameux bisou.

_Maman ! Je vais rater le bus par ta faute si ça continu ! As-tu oublié qu'il passe que toutes les deux heures. Surtout que tu as eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller habiter au sein d'une forêt en n'ayant aucune voiture !

_On en a déjà parlé ! L'environnement de la forêt me détend et me donne beaucoup d'idées. C'est notre gagne-pain !

_Oui oui bien-sûr. Bon je dois vraiment partir, bye. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et ouvrit la porte.

_Je t'aime Elise !

_Je t'aime moi aussi.

Elle referma la porte derrière-elle, passant par le perron pour rejoindre le petit chemin qui la mènera jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Dans sa précipitation Elisa n'avait pas pu entendre la dernière phrase que prononça sa mère.

_Bonne chance ma fille...Prononça-t-elle dans un murmure.

* * *

La musique avait le pouvoir de la transporter ailleurs. Elle en avait bien besoin pour supporter le chemin qu'elle empruntait depuis bientôt quatre mois. L'arrêt de bus en question se trouvait à quelque kilomètres de chez elle. Leur maison se situait au beau milieu d'une forêt inhabitée à pars autre qu'elles-mêmes. Sa mère avait décidé du jour au lendemain de venir vivre ici, ceci afin de « laisser son imagination prendre le contrôle ». Elle avait déjà fait construire la maison avant de lui en avoir parlé, Elise était toujours mise au courant à la dernière minute, une fâcheuse habitude de sa mère. Le fait d'habiter dans un endroit si sauvage n'enjouait pas tellement la jeune fille. Le seul moyen de retrouver un minimum de civilisation, était de prendre un bus qui passait que très rarement à son arrêt. Elise pouvait déjà être heureuse par la présence de ce bus, sans lui, elle serait coincée là-bas à longueur de journée.

Sa marche pour se rendre à l'arrêt équivalait à environ une quinzaine de minutes. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, puisqu'elle aimait beaucoup marcher. Au moins son amour pour la marche pouvait être pleinement satisfait à travers ce décors. Pendant les dernières vacances, elle put se promener dans la forêt. Sa musique l'accompagnait et son carnet à dessins était aussi de l'aventure. Elle se trouvait des coins à dessiner, profitant pleinement de la nature qui l'entourait.

Elle dégustait sa pomme avec gourmandise tout en marchant. Alors qu'elle était en train de la terminer, sa chanson venait de s'arrêter, une prochaine allait se lancer. Quand, tout à coup, elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Son cœur cessa de battre pendant un instant. Elle faillit s'arrêter sur le coup et se retourner, mais en une fraction de seconde elle se reprit. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que ce n'était pas un animal ? Le bruit, il avait été trop fort pour le corps d'un animal et puis un animal sauvage n'aurait jamais l'idée de se mettre en danger ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, quelqu'un la suivait. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'inconnu et continua à marcher.

Tout se passa très rapidement.

Elle compta jusqu'à trois puis fonça sans se retourner dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer comment, un rayon de lumière passa tout père sa tête pour finir sa course contre un arbre. Ce rayon avait rongé l'écorce du pauvre arbre jusqu'à en percer un trou. Par simple réflexe elle tourna quelques secondes son visage vers son assaillant. C'était un homme recouvert de noir de la tête au pied. Il portait un masque blanc représentant un crâne. Et dans sa main droite il tenait un bâton qu'il pointait dans sa direction.

Dans sa course elle abandonna sa pochette à dessin qui était gênante pour courir. Intérieurement il eut un petit pincement au cœur en la laissant, mais c'était soit sa pochette soit elle, le choix était vite fait !

Elle zigzaguait entre les arbres, les attaques de l'homme au masque fusaient dans sa direction, la manquant de peu à chaque tentative. Ses jambes augmentèrent la vitesse, ce petit jeu de course poursuite commençait sérieusement à l'épuiser, ceci avait assez duré. Quand elle pensa enfin l'avoir semé, un des rayons toucha la semelle de sa chaussure. Le choc la fit tomber en avant, la projetant dans un roulé boulé sur le sol jonché de pierre et de racines. Malgré le dessous de son pied blessé et de ses jambes épuisées, elle se releva immédiatement sans faire attention à la douleur. Ses bras étaient recouverts d'égratignures, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son front. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en vrac et ses habits étaient déchirés à quelques endroits. Sa course repartie de plus belle, la peur lui broyait le ventre la poussant dans ses retranchements. Elle essayait tant bien que mal à trouver une échappatoire.

Droit devant elle, les arbres semblaient de moins en moins dense. La possibilité que ça l'amène à la sortie de la forêt était sa seule option pour survivre. Avec ses dernières forces elle continua de courir. L'homme avait réussi à la rattraper, il était plus qu'à un petit mètre d'elle, il allait bientôt l'atteindre. Dans un geste désespéré, Elise mit sa main en travers pour le repousser. Il allait de nouveau utiliser ses rayons, quand des racines s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, le faisant tomber. Elise était bien trop préoccupée par sa fuite pour remarquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après quelques foulées, elle atteignit enfin la fin de la forêt. Elle continua à avancer sans trop regarder où elle allait. Mais son corps arriva à sa limite et s'écroula dans l'herbe. Dos contre le sol, elle pouvait enfin reposer son corps exténué. La douleur se faisait enfin ressentir, lui faisant regretter l'adrénaline.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la forêt et vit l'homme debout près des arbres, il n'approchait pas, il faisait que de la fixer. Au lieu de terminer de la chasser, il se retourna et s'en alla à travers les arbres.

Un rire nerveux sorti de sa bouche. Il prit de l'envergure, des larmes apparaissaient aux bords de ses yeux. Ces larmes représentaient son soulagement, mais aussi de souffrance. Le ciel au-dessus d'elle était d'un bleu azur, quelques nuages vagabondaient sans but. Ne plus bouger arrivait à soulager son corps. Elle contemplait le ciel, la brise matinale caressait son faciès. Le vide avait élucidé domicile dans son esprit. Ceci dura jusqu'à qu'une vision de sa mère se faisant agresser par ce fou la réveilla.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, elle pouvait à peine tenir sur ses genoux. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle y arrive, sa mère courrait un grand danger. Si elle n'agissait pas, qu'est-ce qui allait bien se produire ?...

La panique qui venait de refaire surface lui déchirait le cœur. Elle sortit son portable pour appeler la police, mais elle n'avait pas de réseau, le vide total.

Pour la première fois elle regarda autour d'elle depuis qu'elle était sortie de la forêt. Elle put voir à une centaine de mètre un immense château. Il était d'une taille assez impressionnante et son ancienneté se devinait aisément. Une pensée la traversa. Il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'il ne soit pas habité. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Le trajet pour s'y rendre était ridicule comparé à celui qu'elle venait de subir.

C'est avec les plus grandes peines du monde qu'elle se mit sur ses deux jambes crispées. Chaque pas lui arrachait un gémissement. Cependant, la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était rien face à l'idée de perdre sa mère.

Son imagination lui montrait le corps de sa mère, sans vie, baignant dans son sang, son visage figé sur une expression de souffrance. Ce qu'elle voyait la poussait à avancer, pour que cela ne devienne pas réel. Pendant son parcours elle dépassa les grilles d'une immense portail, fait d'acier et renforcé par deux colonnes de marbre. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui s'apparentait être l'entrée. Elle se retrouva devant des portes en bois mesurant vingt fois sa taille. Elle toqua, mais personne ne vint. Elle retoqua une deuxième fois et cria à l'aide. Mais encore une fois aucune réponse. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se retrouva à genoux devant elles. Avec des poings fermés, elle tambourina contre le bois. Hurlant sa détresse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut la colère qui prit le dessus. Si son corps en avait été capable, elle aurait bien aimé les défoncer par la force. Par un grand hasard, un clic se produisait, les portes venaient de se déverrouiller. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et rentra à l'intérieur comme une furie boiteuse. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le hall. Il y avait de nouveaux des portes devant elle. Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait entendre des voix de l'autre côté de celles-ci. La chance lui souriait enfin ! Sans réfléchir, elle voulut rentrer dans cette salle inconnue. Elle poussa une des portes, cette saleté pesait une véritable tonne ! Elle maudissait celui qui avait décidé de donner un poids si ridicule à une simple porte. La tentative du toquage ne marcha pas, il y avait l'air d'avoir trop de bruit de l'autre côté pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. Pourtant Elise ne se gênait pas pour tambouriner et gueuler de toute ses forces.

La situation en devenait réellement dramatique. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient lui venir en aide se trouvaient juste derrière cette foutue porte. Elle pouvait entendre dans sa tête le bruit des aiguilles d'une horloge. Le temps ne cessait de s'écouler, il ne lui en restait presque plus. Dans un cri de rage elle plaqua ses paumes contre la porte et la poussa avec ce qu'il lui restait comme énergie. Ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement, il ne faillait pas longtemps avec qu'elles lâchent. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, la vie de sa mère était bien plus importante. Elle put la sentir bouger de quelques millimètres. Un nouvel espoir parcourra son corps. Seulement, ce sentiment ne lui suffit pas à l'ouvrir, ses jambes avaient craqués. Malgré quelle soit de nouveau au sol, elle s'interdisait d'abandonner, elle continua à pousser tant bien que mal. Un cri sortit de sa gorge, bien plus fort que ceux qu'elle avait puis crier auparavant. Ce cri débloqua quelque chose en elle, une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner.

Une soudaine force traversa ses bras. En une pression la porte s'ouvrit avec violence. La porte claqua contre le mur intérieur. Elle venait enfin d'y arriver. Un sourire apparu sur son visage luisant de sueur, elle découvrit une immense pièce dont le plafond pouvait bien atteindre les cieux. Les vitraux laissaient passer la douce lumière du soleil, elle éclairait des longues tables qui prenaient un bonne partie de la place. Sur ces fameuses tables, se trouvait des adolescents de tout âge confondu. Au fond de la salle il y avait un table plus petite qui accueillait des adultes.

Elle fut coupée dans son observation quand elle remarqua que tout le petit monde la fixait étrangement. Tout d'un coup les quelques adultes se levèrent et sortirent chacun leur tour un bâton. Elle fit directement le lien avec celui de son agresseur. Dans son esprit, deux options se sont présentées à elle.

**Option numéro une : Essayer de négocier et d'expliquer calmement son cas.**

**Option numéro deux : Prendre la fuite.**

La vue de ces dits bâtons fut un argument qui prit une grosse ampleur dans sa décision. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle se décala et décampa le plus vite possible sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière car la porte s'était refermée, elle n'aurait pas le temps de la rouvrir. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était la quarantaine de marches qu'elle vit sur sa droite.

S'il existait un Dieu, celui-ci devait être bien sadique de lui faire monter ces escaliers alors qu'elle était dans un l'état d'un zombie estropié !

De nouveau la peur l'emporta sur sa condition, elle se démerda comme elle pouvait avec ses bras et ses jambes pour monter les marches. Derrière-elle on pouvait entendre le bruit de chaises brusquement poussés, accompagné par celui de pas précipités. Pendant qu'Elise se tuait à s'échapper, elle remarqua que certains escaliers bougeaient, en réalité, il y avait juste beaucoup trop ! Rapidement sa nouvelle énergie l'abandonna et elle dû s'arrêter à un des nombreux étages du château. Elle rampa du mieux qu'elle put vers un coin sombre. Ses chances de ne pas être vu étaient minces, elle les entendait, ils allaient bientôt arriver à son niveau.

Par désespoir elle ferma ses yeux. Qui ne préférerait pas abandonner quand on sait qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance de réussite ? La sensation de son incapacité la rendait folle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de pouvoir sauver l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Le touché d'un bâton sur son front la sortie de sa rêverie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et fixèrent le malotru qui avait osé la trouver. C'était un homme habillé d'une longue robe noir, avec une cape sur ses épaules de la même couleur. Il arborait un nez crochu qui avait dû être cassé plusieurs fois au vue de sa forme. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et d'une graisseur à faire pâlir une friteuse. Il possédait des lèvres si fines qu'elles en devenaient imperceptibles. Il avait tout pour la repousser, mais quelque chose chez cet inconnu attira Elise. Ses yeux onyx la transperçaient littéralement, ils possédaient un telle profondeur que cela en était presque gênant. Son visage tout entier manifestait son dédain envers sa personne. Certes, elle n'était pas dans son meilleur état, mais quand même !

« Qui êtes-vous, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

_Enlevez votre satané bout de bois de mon front sinon je vous le fais bouffer.

Elise n'avait pas la possibilité de beaucoup bouger, mais sa niaque légendaire ne s'était pas pour autant envolée ! Et cet homme était loin de pouvoir la faire se soumettre. D'un mouvement lent, il se baissa jusqu'à sa hauteur et positionna son bâton sous son menton pour le lui relevé. Ils étaient très proche, Elise aurait pu se noyer dans son regard.

_Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vais me répéter. Qui. Êtes. Vous. Dit-il de sa voix tranchante.

_Moi je ne suis pas capable ? Il ne fallait pas me chercher.

D'un effort surhumain elle lui administra un coup de pied magistral dans ses boules de Noël. Il s'écroula contre le mur sous la douleur, les mains sur ses parties. Par chance, Elise put lui dérober son arme et la pointa contre lui.

_Alors Monsieur, on disait quoi ?

_Je vais vous le faire regretter sale peste !

_Que de vulgarité ! On ne vous a pas bien élevé à ce que je vois. Il faut d'abord se présenter avant de demander en retour. C'est la base, ignare.

D'autres adultes arrivèrent en renfort pour découvrir le fameux professeur Rogue en train de se tenir ses parties génitales. Ils voulurent aider leur collègue, mais Elise se remit sur ses pieds, continuant de pointer Severus.

_À votre place, je n'avancerais pas. Sauf si vous voulez que je lui explose la cervelle.

Un homme s'avança plus que les autres, il portait une robe colorée et des lunettes en forme de lune. Tout ceci accompagné par une longue barbe blanche. Le côté Merlin l'enchanteur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux aguerris d'Elise.

_Jeune fille, je pense qu'il y a un certain malentendu entre nous. Si vous lâchez cette baguette, nous pourrions discuter autour d'un thé pour éclaircir cette histoire.

_Vous rigolez ? C'est vous qui ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ! Vous aviez sorti vos bâtons ! Si vous vous voulez vraiment parler, alors rangez-les !

_Bâtons ? Questionna une homme tout petit

_Albus, serait-ce, débuta une femme au chapeau pointu

_Comment une moldu aurait pu rentrer dans le château, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir le voir. Prononça un très grand monsieur, grand est peu dire.

_Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia, je ne suis pas venu ici pour foutre la zizanie. Alors écoutez-moi, cria presque Elise qui était sur le point de craquer psychologiquement.

Merlin s'approcha un peu plus, le bras en avant en geste d'apaisement.

_On va tous s'expliquer, tout le monde baissera sa baguette, y compris vous, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il en mettant son bâton dans sa poche.

Elise avait du mal à se résigner à lâcher sa seule arme. Après quelques regards méfiants, elle l'abaissa. Elle donna la baguette au vieux Merlin qui la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête.

_Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle Albus ?

_J'ai un prénom vous savez !

_Mais vous ne nous avez pas donné le plaisir de nous le dire, cracha monsieur cheveux-gras en se relevant.

_Je suis Elise Tiberg.

À l'annonce de son nom de famille, les yeux d'Albus s'illuminèrent, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La vieille femme fut légèrement choquée par la nouvelle de son identité.

_Et que nous vaut votre visite dans notre école Miss Tiberg ?

_Je suis ici pour chercher de l'aide, ma mère est en danger ! Un homme habillé de noir et d'un masque blanc m'a poursuivi jusqu'ici. Il est retourné dans la forêt, j'ai peur qu'il soit allé attaquer ma mère. Pitié, je vous en prie, il faut qu'on prévienne la police, qu'on aille l'aider ! Elise venait de prononcer cette tirade en s'accrochant à l'habit d'Albus, le regard suppliant.

_Minerva, Filius, pouvez-vous aller voir Amanda pour vous assurer que tout va bien ?

_On y va tout de suite Albus, s'exclama la vieille dame

Le petit monsieur acquiesça de la tête pour donner son approbation. Tous les deux disparurent dans un flash de lumière. Elisa eut un bug cérébral. Ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, peut-être qu'elle était en train de rêver sans s'en rendre compte. Albus était attendrie par sa mimique ébahie.

_Miss Tiberg, je me présente, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Je suis un ami de votre mère, mes collègues sont allés voir comment elle se porte. Hagrid va vous conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour vous faire soigner.

_Mer...Merci. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait sortir après ce trop-plein d'informations.

_Bien, nous aurons une discussion quand vous serez remise de tout ça. »

Dumbledore...Ce nom, elle le connaissait. Son regard dériva sur monsieur cheveux gras qui n'arrêtait pas de la fusillait du regard. Son apparence si précise ne lui était pas inconnue, l'endroit lui-même lui disait quelque chose. Mais d'où pouvait-elle les connaître ?

Le directeur sourit une dernière fois à Elise et la laissa aux beaux soins d'Hagrid. Juste avant que ce grand monsieur puisse l'approcher, le professeur Rogue se précipita sur Elise. Il se pencha et lui murmura cette phrase à l'oreille :

« Je vous apprendrai à me craindre, soyez en sûre, je vais vous briser. »

Sa voix roque au creux de son oreille lui fit comme l'effet d'un électro-choc. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'était déjà éloigné d'elle, disparaissant dans un autre couloir.

Hagrid vint vers elle et l'aida en la prenant dans ses longs bras. Pour lui elle pesait comme le poids d'une plume. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il débuta une conversation qu'Elise continua avec plaisir.

« Que vous êtes légère Miss ! Il faut manger vous savez ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je suis énorme ! Regardez mes petits boudins ! Elle prit la graisse de son ventre et les lui montra.

_Ce n'est rien tout ça ! Comment se fait-il que vous pensiez que vous êtes grosse ? Si vous voulez voir ce qu'est d'avoir des formes, je vous présenterai à une de mes cousines !

_Haha avec plaisir !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant tout le reste du chemin. Quand ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, il la déposa délicatement sur un lit libre et appela l'infirmière.

_Pompom ! Vous avez une cliente, cria Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

Pompom sortir de derrière son bureau pour s'approcher de la blessée. Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils en la voyant.

_Bonjour Miss ! Vous êtes nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans l'établissement. Je m'appelle Madame Pomfresh...Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous arriver ma pauvre enfant ?!

_Elle vient d'arriver il y a quelques minutes, ne la brusquez pas trop. Monsieur Dumbledore veut qu'elle le retrouve dans son bureau quand elle sera de nouveau sur pied. Je vais vous laisser travailler, au revoir Miss !

_Au revoir Hagrid, merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'ici !

Il partit à ses occupations pendant que l'infirmière commença son analyse. Elle soigna tout d'abord les blessures les plus graves comme celle à son pied, le dessous de son pied avait était brûlé à cause du rayon. Ses jambes la faisaient toujours atrocement souffrir, elles n'étaient pas dans un bon état. En quelques minutes elle désinfecta toutes les blessures superflues qu'elle avait un peu partout sur son corps.

_Vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos. Votre pied est dans un sale état et je ne parle même pas de vos jambes.

_Cela va pendre beaucoup de temps, s'inquiéta Elise

_Avec du repos, et l'application de la pommade sur votre pied, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre !

_Ouf ! Vous me rassurez, merci pour tout, remercia Elise en souriant à l'infirmière

_Mais de rien, c'est mon travail ! Pompom lui rendit son sourire.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se tourner pour ranger tout son attirail, Elise la retint en lui posant une question.

_Attendez ! Je voulais vous demander. Dans quelle école somme-nous ?

Pompom la regarda bizarrement mais lui répondit tout de même.

_Nous sommes à Poudlard, la plus grand école de magie de Grande-Bretagne ma chère. »

Elise ne répondit pas à Pompom. Elle se contenta de laisser sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller. Elle fixa intensément le plafond.

Tous les noms des professeurs, les baguettes, les escaliers qui bougent, le fait qu'ils se soient volatilisé dans un flash, ses rayons...Ses sorts...Et cette école. Tout ceci venait de l'histoire que sa mère avait inventée.


	2. Sorcière sans le vouloir

_**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs. J'ai comme objectif de publier un chapitre par semaine. Mais il faudra que j'espace le temps de publication entre les chapitres quand je reprendrais les cours ^^". Pour le moment profitons de nos vacances et ne pensons pas ça ! Je sais que plusieurs éléments peuvent être contradictoire dans mon histoire, mais je peux vous assurer que tout ceci est pour une bonne raison. **_

_**Passez une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. **_

_**Réponse Review : **_

_**Guest : **_**_Grazie per i vostri commenti! _****_Sorpresa ;) _**

* * *

Son corps se reposait sur le lit de l'infirmerie, reprenant tout doucement de ses forces. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'Elise était allongée. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle essayait vainement de comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle aurait pu se comparer à Alice qui tombe dans le pays des merveilles, mais là, elle venait de tomber dans l'histoire qu'elle avait lu toute son enfance.

Sa mère avait écrit cette saga et l'avait terminé depuis un mois environ. Elise avait toujours aimé les aventures du jeune Harry Potter et de ses amis. L'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur les prochains tomes était trop forte, elle en allait même jusqu'à supplier sa mère de lui raconter la suite. Et un jour vint la fin, une belle fin, même si beaucoup des personnages qu'elle appréciait mourraient pour le monde des sorciers.

Elise avait bien-sûr essayé de trouver une raison de tout ceci. Peut-être bien que tout n'était qu'une farce fait par des fans de la saga. Puisqu'elle avait toujours suscité un succès fou. Ils devaient vouloir faire une surprise à sa mère en donnant vie à son univers. Seulement des détails ne lui plaisaient pas, comme celui de la course poursuite. Aller jusqu'à la blesser, cela avait pris des proportions inacceptables.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle préférait que ce soit cette hypothèse, plutôt que de s'inventer une histoire complètement folle. Elle adorait sincèrement ce monde remplit de magie et de merveilles. Elle en avait tellement rêvé enfant…Pourtant…Même si elle avait pu avoir la possibilité de rentrer dans ce monde, cela serait qu'une expérience fade à ses yeux. Que pouvait bien faire une Moldu dans le monde des sorciers ? La jalousie aurait pris le dessus sur son émerveillement, la peine prenant la place de la joie. Regarder c'est bien, faire c'est mieux.

L'infirmière avait pu observer discrètement Elise qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Pompom se disait à elle-même que la jeune fille ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Bizarrement elle ne ressentait pas énormément de magie émaner d'elle. Elle était presque inexistante. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle soignerait la fille d'Amanda Tiberg, jamais elle n'y aurait cru.

En voyant son état, elle remarqua qu'elle avait des chances de pouvoir rendre visite au directeur. Pompom avait voulu lui administrer une potion contre la douleur. Mais Elise avait catégoriquement refusé de la prendre. Même après l'avoir soignée, Elise avait encore des doutes envers eux, Pompom comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. Au grand jamais elle ne ferait du mal à une enfant, malheureusement la peur de l'inconnu fait réagir différemment. Elle avait bien remarqué le trouble d'Elise quand elle lui avait dit le nom de l'école. C'était comme si elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Poudlard était une école unique, il était pourtant impossible de la confondre avec une autre. Malgré son identité, Pompom se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici après autant d'années d'absence. Elle aurait dû être inscrite à l'école depuis ses onze ans. Aucune personne du ministère de la magie ni même Dumbledore n'avait cherché la raison de son absence. Quel mystère pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette jeune fille ?

Le brouhaha de la Grande salle s'était amoindri avec le temps. Les élèves restaient tout de même curieux de la soudaine apparition de cette inconnue. Son entrée avait été spectaculaire, pas n'importe qui aurait pu ouvrir la porte de la Grande salle à mains nues ! Aucun des professeurs ne leur avaient expliqué le fin mot de l'histoire. Des rumeurs commençaient à se répandre entre les élèves. Certains disaient qu'elle était l'enfant caché d'un des professeurs, d'autres affirmaient qu'elle devait être une folle cachée dans le château à cause de son accoutrement. D'autres pensaient même qu'elle pourrait être une mangemort.

Tous avaient pu remarquer les yeux vert foncé de la jeune fille. Ils y découlaient une telle hargne que chacun en avait eu le souffle coupé. Ses longs cheveux châtain étaient tout désordonné et à moitié attaché par son élastique. Sa présence avait ressemblé à celle d'un animal sauvage. Quand les professeurs s'étaient levés, baguette en main, le doute n'avait plus été mis de côté, elle n'avait pas été conviée au château.

Après sa course poursuite dans les couloirs avec les professeurs, quelques élèves téméraires voulurent la retrouver, le besoin de savoir les dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais leurs recherches furent un véritable échec.

Cependant, un certain élève de deuxième année, un serdaigle, avait la réponse que tout le monde convoitait. En se rendant à l'infirmerie pour prendre son traitement quotidien, il aperçu un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie occupé. Les rideaux autours du lit cachaient l'individu qui se reposait. Son désir de savoir l'emporta et il jeta un petit coup d'œil en poussant légèrement le tissu.

Son regard tombe immédiatement sur une Elise penseuse. L'adolescente ne remarqua pas une seule seconde la présence du jeune garçon. Le serdaigle aurait bien voulu la contempler un peu plus longtemps, mais l'infirmière allait le voir. Il prit son immonde potion et s'en alla.

Il ne tarda pas à révéler ce qu'il savait à toute la Grande-salle. Désormais, chacun savait où se trouvait Elise. Et personne n'osait s'y rendre, sans réellement le savoir, ils comprenaient qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Plus précisément, leur magie le ressentait. Il y avait bien des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer sur la magie.

* * *

Dans un pouf sonore, deux personnes arrivèrent devant la maison d'Amanda Tiberg. Minerva avait l'air enjoué de revoir une de ses anciennes amies, mais le doute la tiraillait d'un autre côté. Filius de son côté…Eh bien il supportait !

« Je suis si heureuse à l'idée de la revoir, débuta Minerva, cela fait des décennies que je souhaite lui rendre visite.

_Ce n'est pas contre vous ma chère, mais, ne pensez-vous pas que votre amie ait pu rencontrer des…soucis ? Il y avait bien un mangemort à la poursuite de sa fille et qui semble désormais rôder autour de sa demeure, fit remarquer Filius.

_Voyons Filius ! Nous parlons d'Amanda Tiberg, elle n'est pas n'importe qui ! Ce n'est pas un de ces rats de mangemorts qui arrivera à lui faire une égratignure.

_Certes…Mais ne trouvez-vous pas étrange la réaction de sa fille ? On aurait dit une véritable moldu. Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse être une cracmol ?

_Bien-sûr que non mon bon ami, le château l'a reconnu en tant que sorcière. Difficilement, mais sûrement, protesta Minerva pour le convaincre.

_Vous avez sûrement raison... »

La maison était dans un bon état. Un champ de force l'entourait, il avait l'air d'être intact, aucun signe d'intrusion apparent. Filius essaya de passer, mais un coup d'électricité le bloqua à la limite du champ de force. Le petite professeur fit un bond un arrière, ses cheveux et poils de barbent se tenaient bien droit !

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous n'êtes pas enregistré, pouffa Minerva en voyant son accoutrement.

_Enregistré ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Ce sort que nous pouvons voire est une création d'Amanda, ce champ protecteur est bien plus complexe que tout ceux que vous avez pu rencontrer dans votre vie. Pendant qu'elle était en train de le finaliser, elle nous demanda à Dumbledore et moi de lui donner un de nos cheveux. Il n'y a que ceux dont leur cheveu fut mis dans la composition de base qui peuvent rentrer. Pour faire entrer d'autres personnes, il faut impérativement qu'ils tiennent le bras d'une des quatre personnes autorisés.

_C'est un sort incroyablement sécuritaire, j'aimerais bien discuter avec elle pour savoir comment elle a pu réussir ce prodige, s'exclama Filius avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous lègue ses secrets aussi facilement. Amanda est une personne qui préfère garder ses découverts pour elle-même. Bien, prenez mon bras, nous rentrons. »

Sans attendre il lui prit son bras. Une ouverture se créa dans le champ de force, puis se referma derrière-eux comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Au loin, derrière un arbre, une paire d'yeux les fixait intensément. Minerva toqua plusieurs fois à la porte. Aucune réponse. Avec surprise la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit toute seule, leur invitant d'entrer. Ils l'appelèrent en passant le pas de la porte, mais un silence fut leur seul réponse. Minerva prit les devants et s'avança dans le salon. Une feuille de papier était posée sur la table de la pièce, à l'arrivée de la sorcière, elle se souleva dans les airs pour venir léviter devant son visage. Le papier en question était recouvert d'une fine écriture.

« _Bonjour à vous deux. J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas vous accueillir comme il se doit. Je suis partie en voyage pour quelques temps. Je vous laisse la garde d'Elise, apprenez-lui tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur notre monde, il en est grand temps. J'ai déjà préparé ses bagages, nous n'avez plus qu'à les prendre. _

_Bien à vous, _

_De votre très chère Amanda. »_

« Du Amanda tout craché, pesta Minerva en attrapant furieusement la feuille. Quelle vipère ! Elle ne donne pas de nouvelles depuis des années et maintenant elle nous laisse son adolescente ! Quel toupet !

_Calmez-vous très chère. Il faut que nous gardions notre calme, déjà que la petite ne va pas être rassurée d'avoir été laissé aux mains d'inconnus…

_Il fallait bien qu'elle vienne un jour Filius ! Elle n'allait pas la faire vivre comme les Moldus toute sa vie !

_Bien entendu, mais vous avez bien vu le peu de confiance qu'elle nous porte. N'importe qui dans sa situation serait apeuré, expliqua calmement le professeur de sortilèges

_Le directeur va s'occuper de ça. Rentrons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Les bagages d'Elise dans une poche, ils s'en allèrent sans rien toucher. Ils transplanèrent tous deux jusqu'au château. La personne qui les épiait depuis le début de leur arrivée, fit un sourire de triomphe. C'est dans une fumée noir qu'il disparut à son tour.

* * *

Elise n'en pouvait déjà plus, l'attente était tout bonnement insoutenable. Son esprit était au bord d'une folie passagère. Rien ne pouvait être vrai, elle ne pouvait le croire. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle s'entêtait à le niait. En tout bonne personne rationnelle, elle se devait de trouver une explication réaliste. La seule chose qui aurait pu l'apaiser, était d'être dans les bras de sa mère.

C'est avec détermination qu'elle bascula ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de faire des mouvements avec, en les pliants et dépliants. Les cinq heures d'attentes qu'elle venait de passer n'avaient pas totalement suffi pour leur rendre leur pleine énergie, mais ça pouvait faire l'affaire. Tout doucement, elle fit glisser son corps vers le sol. La pointe de ses pieds rencontra rapidement la froideur du marbre, quand elle commença à mettre du poids sur ses jambes, un petit cri aigüe sorti de sa bouche. Elle se mordit les lèvres, attendit une réaction de l'infirmière, mais elle ne vint pas la voir. C'était bien la première fois qu'Elise ressentait de telles courbatures. Si elle avait dû décrire son état actuelle, elle se serait comparée à une mémé de quatre-vingt-six ans. Il ne lui manquait plus que les vêtements et la perruque assorti pour être totalement dans son rôle.

La comparaison monta d'un cran quand elle réussit à se mettre sur ses jambes. Cette fois-ci c'était plus un pingouin bourré. Elle s'approcha du rideau qui entourait son lit, elle passa derrière sans faire le moindre bruit. Pompom était concentré sur son livre, il traitait sur la magie réparatrice de niveau cinq. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible et réussit à atteindre la porte entrouverte qu'avait laissé le deuxième année après son départ.

L'objectif de cette escapade ? S'enfuir du château et retrouver sa mère !

Cela allait être long, épuisant et très compliqué pour son corps blessé. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à utiliser son pied brûlé. Il était trop tard pour reculer, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

Pour s'aider à avancer, elle s'agrippait tant bien que mal aux murs. Ce n'était manifestement pas la meilleure aide du monde, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le tout premier problème qu'elle rencontra était : où est la sortie ? Elle n'avait pas pu regarder le chemin emprunté par Hagrid à cause de leur discussion fort amusante. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle cesse de parler avec n'importe qui, sous prétexte qu'il a l'air gentil !

Elle décida de prendre le couloir de droite, espérant que ce soit l'un des nombreux chemins qui amènent vers l'extérieur de ce foutu château. Ils auraient au moins pu foutre des panneaux pour se repérer…Sa mère n'aurait pas pu écrire un livre de pacotille ? NON ! Il fallu qu'elle écrive un livre connu par tout le globe terrestre ! C'était même fou de penser qu'une simple histoire, un ensemble de mot composés par des lettres, puisse prendre autant d'ampleur. Et se retrouver dans une pareille situation pour si peu la rendait folle de rage. Peut-être qu'ils adoraient la saga, c'était une chose, mais de là, aller jusqu'à la poursuivre, la blesser, lui faire la plus grande peur de sa vie…L'idée de porter plainte lui traversait l'esprit.

Alors qu'elle continuait ardemment à avancer, une voix se fit entendre loin derrière elle. Naturellement, elle insulta sa lenteur et accessoirement le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre invisible. Elle lança un regard à la personne qui l'interpellait. Sur le moment elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Puis elle reprit ses esprits. Un homme fantomatique, portant une perruque de l'ancien temps, des habits déchirés et une arme à la main, flottait dans les airs. Cette apparition s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Au lieu de crier de peur, elle la fixa, la défiant du regard. Cela devait être encore une invention de ces fous, il n'était pas réel. Elle devina en le regardant qu'il devait être le Baron Sanglant. Il était exactement comme dans les écrits de sa mère, cela en était troublant. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Elise pouvait contempler tous les détails de son visage, ses traits étaient si durs et sévères.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas une élève, veuillez me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur, vociféra le Baron.

_J'avoue qu'ils sont vraiment fort. Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir un tel rendu ? Cela a l'air tellement vrai, chuchota Elise pour elle-même.

C'est sans gêne qu'elle passa sa main dans le corps du Baron Sanglant, il ouvrit en grands ses yeux d'outre-tombe.

_Comment osez-vous ?! Il recula pour que sa main s'enlève

_Même les réactions sont incroyables, franchement, j'en tire mon chapeau.

D'un geste ironique elle fit une courbette, un chapeau imaginaire dans la main. Elle se retourna après avoir terminé ses pitreries. Le fantôme n'en resta pas là, il voulait lui faire peur pour laver son honneur.

_Je vais aller prévenir le professeur Rogue de vos agissements ! Il vous fera regretter de ne pas m'avoir suivi, grogna le fantôme en la pointant de son doigt accusateur.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a déjà sorti un truc comme ça aujourd'hui…Ah ! Mais oui ! C'est le comédien qui joue Rogue ! Il m'a dit quasiment la même chose après que je lui ai recadré ses bijoux de famille. Si tu es vraiment un « fantôme », va lui dire de ma part qu'il peut aller se faire foutre !

_Faîtes l'intéressante, nous verrons qui rira le dernier… »

Dès qu'il termina sa phrase, il traversa le mur adjacent au leur. Elle repartit sans s'en inquiéter.

* * *

Severus donnait comme à son habitude un cours de potion au cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il s'amusait à torturer les pauvres Gryffondors en leur enlevant des points sans scrupule. Rabaisser Neville Londubat était son petit péché mignon. Au fond de lui, il savait que le jeune garçon avait du potentiel, il souhaitait le faire réagir, qu'il se rebelle. Il espérait de lui de grandes choses, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

La deuxième personne qu'il rabaissait le plus était bien le fabuleux, l'authentique, l'extraordinaire Harry Potter. Le survivant, l'élu, celui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier du seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui vouait une haine infini. Il en avait plus qu'assez de toutes les louanges que le monde lui attribuait. Le fait de voir son visage lui faisait remonter de douloureux souvenirs. Il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien fait contre Voldemort, tout ceci était grâce au sacrifice de Lyli. Sa tendre Lyli…Ce sale avorton était comme son père, un cas au QI d'une huître, ne sachant que jouer avec sa baguette. Il était déjà une cause perdue, alors autant épancher sa soif de vengeance sur lui.

Et la Miss-je-sais-tout…Que dire sur son cas ? Elle était une enfant avec une forte volonté, ça il pouvait lui accorder. Une fâcheuse tendance à penser que tout ce qui est dans les livres est vrai ! Tout ce qu'elle sait faire est d'apprendre sur le bout de ses dix doigts l'entièreté d'un livre. Il lui est déjà arrivé de retrouver dans ses copies un paragraphe entier à l'exacte identique du manuel de potion. La brûlante envie de lui coller un T émanait de lui, mais il s'abstenait pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de Minerva. La directrice des rouge et or serait offusquée de découvrir que sa petite protégée reçoive une note si catastrophique. Pourtant elle le mériterait humblement, cela pourrait certainement l'aider à se remettre en question.

Malgré les apparences, Severus s'efforçait de noter équitablement chaque élève. Il ne faisait pas de différence entre les maisons, enfin…Cela dépendait de son humeur si l'on voulait.

Le cours de cette après-midi était particulièrement ennuyant. Les élèves étaient en train de confectionner une potion de Babillage, il était déjà passé dans les rangs trois fois pour vérifier chaque désastre. Une quantité affligeante d'élèves ne possédaient aucun talent pour l'art délicat des potions, mais cela n'était pas au point de faire exploser leur chaudron.

Après avoir jeté quelques répliques venimeuses à quelques élèves, il se rassit derrière son bureau et posa ses bras sur son bureau. Un moment de fatigue l'étreint et il voulut fermer ses paupières juste une seconde.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix parla à son oreille.

« Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous prévenir de quelque chose, prévint le Baron Sanglait à l'oreille de Severus.

Le professeur de potion se retint pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise. Il était un espion aguerrit, mais ressentir la présence d'un fantôme était au-dessus de ses compétences.

_Baron ! Je suis en plein cours, revenez plus tard, cracha Severus en lui faisant le signe de partir.

_Mais c'est une urgence ! Une inconnue se promène dans le château. Elle a même osé passer sa main à travers moi ! Chouina désespérément le Baron.

L'intérêt de Severus s'éveilla soudainement. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

_Gardez ma classe le temps que je règle ça. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

_Quand je l'ai quitté elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui mène au deuxième étage en partant de l'infirmerie.

_Très bien. Il se tourna vers ses élèves. Si l'un de vous a la malencontreuse idée de bouger le moindre doigt, sa maison pourra dire adieu a la coupe des quatre maisons, dicta-il d'une voix doucereuse. Baron je vous les confis.

_Oui professeur. »

Severus quitta sa salle de classe d'un pas pressé. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps avant de deviner qui était « l'inconnue » du Baron. La petite peste avait l'intention de s'enfuir après l'hospitalité du directeur. Ce vieux fou ne savait pas se contrôler quand il était question de prendre des décisions radicales. Voilà où ses choix menaient ! Le professeur pestait de la négligence de son supérieur. Rien ne valait mieux que la bonne vieille méthode : La force.

Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant qu'elle croise une élève ou pire, un autre professeur. Pour la rattraper, Severus utilisa des passages secrets que seuls les professeurs utilisent. Il déboucha en bas des escaliers en question, il entendit rapidement la respiration essoufflée d'Elise à cause de l'effort. Il ne put empêcher un petite sourire de victoire, il allait coincer cette impertinente à son propre jeu. Il attendit qu'elle arrive à son niveau, adossé contre le mur, il n'eut que de la surprise sur le visage d'Elise en voyant le fameux professeur en train de poireauter en bas de l'escalier.

« Eh bien quel heureux hasard que nous avons là, chantonna mielleusement Severus, ne devriez-vous pas être au lit Miss Tiberg ?

La jeune fille perdit rapidement son sentiment de surprise pour n'être plus que colère.

_Arrêtez immédiatement votre comédie à la noix ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici. Je vais retrouver ma mère. Peut-être que vous êtes à fond sur la saga Harry Potter, mais là ça va trop loin ! Allez dire à votre foutu « Dumbledore », que je m'en vais avec ou sans son consentement !

Elise avait presque craché ses mots sur Severus. Il aurait été presque bluffé de sa réaction, s'il n'avait pas déjà eu affaire à elle dans la matinée. Elle passa à côté de lui, l'air hautaine. Le professeur des potions ne se contrôla pas une seule seconde de plus. Il lui attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua contre le mur, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Ses yeux noirs étaient si sombres, si attirants. Elise avait le don de lui faire ressentir un certain dégoût, mais aussi une rage, on n'avait jamais osé s'adresser à lui comme elle avait pu le faire. Le fait qu'elle ne ressente pas de peur en sa présence l'insupportait. Il voulait la voir ramper face à lui, qu'elle ne puisse jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux sans trembler.

_Il est incroyable de voir à quel point vous vous enfoncez dans l'insubordination. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre votre place, je saurais vous l'apprendre, de grés ou de force, souffla Severus en dévisageant l'adolescente qu'il maintenait contre le mur.

Son regard décela immédiatement le sourire au coin qu'Elise essayait de réprimer. Comme ses mains étaient éprises, elle avança son visage du sien, avec la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre sa pensée.

_Vous vous pensez être un merveilleux acteur n'est-ce pas ? Mais sachez que vous êtes encore loin de la vérité. Ce personnage que vous essayez tant bien que mal de jouer, ne sera jamais à votre portée. Le rôle de Severus Rogue est injouable, fit remarquer Elise tout en le fixant

Le trouble s'insuffla en Severus, ces paroles avaient eu le don de le gêner.

_Je ne comprends rien à vos inepties.

_Oh que si, vous savez que vous n'en êtes pas capable. Vous n'avez pas les épaules pour assumer cette mascarade.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant un non-dit sans le vouloir. Sa prise se raffermit sur ses poignets et se fit plus dure.

_De quoi parlez-vous, demanda-t-il en faisant grincer ses dents.

Elise se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Il n'y allait pas d'une main morte sur la pression. Elle n'avait pas donné son dernier mot.

_Je pense que nous en avons terminé. Maintenant vous savez ce qui arrive quand on me cherche.

Elle voulut donner un coup de genou dans ses parties, mais il bloqua son coup d'une main.

_Prévisible, persifla Severus.

_Et ça ?

Elise donna un de coup de boule sur le nez du professeur. Il lâcha immédiatement sa prise en tenant son nez ensanglanté. La jeune fille en profita pour s'écarter de lui et s'en aller le plus vite possible que son corps le pouvait. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Severus pour la rattraper et la pointer de sa baguette, prêt à lui faire regretter au prix fort.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans la cage d'escalier, des élèves arrivaient bientôt là où ils trouvaient. Elise voulut passer la porte, cependant Severus la devança en la forçant à rentrer dans le passage secret. Le passage se referma derrière eux, ne laissant plus qu'Elise, seule avec Severus, avec aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière dans cet endroit, la présence de Severus était en train de la faire suffoquer. Il lui lança un sort de saucissonnage pour l'empêcher de le frapper de nouveau. Elise poussa un cri en voyant des cordes entourer son corps. Ces entraves éliminaient toutes ses chances de fuite.

_Vous allez me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur, ordonna Severus en la faisant avancer.

_Non, non, non, laissez-moi partir.

_Avancez ! Ou je vous enlèverai plus que vos mouvements, menaça-t-il en agitant sa baguette près du visage d'Elise.

_NON, hurla Elise en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Il lui fallait de la lumière, son souffle s'effaçait.

_Que vous arrive-t-il ? Il suspendu sa question puis, d'un sourire sadique, il continua sa question. Auriez-vous peur du noir ?

_JE VEUX SORTIR ! LIBEREZ-MOI ! JE VEUX…JE…

La voix d'Elise se mourut dans sa gorge, elle tomba au sol, son corps parsemait de convulsions inquiétantes. Severus alla immédiatement l'aider, complètement dépassé par ce revirement de situation. Soudainement Elise hurla une dernière fois, puis se volatilisa par un transplanage.

Elle n'était plus là, ne restant plus qu'un Severus choqué par sa disparition. Il avait pourtant été sûre qu'elle ne possédait presque pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et pourtant elle venait de transplaner devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle était dans l'enceinte de l'école. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

* * *

Elle pouvait entendre le vent souffler contre les branches des arbres. Il lui chatouillait tout son corps endoloris. Elle réussit à ouvrir ses yeux que les rayons du soleil éblouirent. Elise n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait pu se retrouver à l'extérieur de cet étrange château. Son corps la faisait souffrir plus que tout à l'heure. Une étrange envie de vomir l'avait pris quand elle avait repris conscience.

Elle se retrouvait juste en face de grilles du terrain. Son attention se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle allait s'y rendre quand une main sur son épaule la stoppa dans son élan.

Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait à ses côtés, le regard bienveillant. Elise sursauta, surprise par sa soudaine présence.

« Putain vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre connerie ? Je veux revoir ma mère ! Laissez-nous tranquille !

_Miss Tiberg, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'y croire ?

_Quoi ? Elise ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

_Vous n'avez pas l'air prête d'accepter notre existence, continua Dumbledore, ne cessant de sourire malicieusement.

_Parce que rien de tout ça n'est vrai, cracha de colère Elise.

_Alors comment avez-vous fait pour quitter le château ?

_Je…Je ne sais pas.

_Vous le savez bien, vous le saviez depuis le début, dès votre arrivée au sein du château, fit Dumbledore.

_C'est n'importe quoi…

_Miss, écoutez-moi. Vous ne pourrez plus vous cacher, renier ce que vous allez entendre ne servira à rien.

_Non, vous êtes tous des fous, c'est que des…

Dumbledore s'était rapproché d'elle et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire taire. Son regard bienveillant venait de devenir très sérieux.

_Vous êtes une sorcière Elise. »


	3. Révélations

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3. J'avais dit que je posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine, maaaiiiss je craque haha. En vérité je voudrais poster le plus possible avant ma reprise des cours. Donc pour les chapitres, ils vont arriver un peu quand mon envie l'emporte x). J'espère que pour le moment mon histoire vous plaise. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review , ça me ferait énormément plaisir de savoir votre avis. Et dernière chose ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de la suppression soudaine de l'histoire, je rencontrais un sérieux problème avec le site, mélangeant le chapitre d'une autre histoire '-' . Alors pour les personnes qui avaient mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris, il faut de nouveau cliquer ^^". **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Réponse Review :**_

_**Guest : **_**_I'm really sorry, but I'm going to answer you in English this time because I'm not sure of the answer in Italian ^^". The question you asked me will have its answer in the next part of the story, can't tell you anymore, you have to be patient ;)_**

* * *

Trembler, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire depuis la révélation du directeur. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa gorge prise ; son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler complètement l'information, au contraire, il repoussait cette hypothèse. Pourquoi cet acharnement envers elle ? Pourquoi vouloir lui faire croire une telle idée ? Sa raison lui criait que ce n'était que folie.

Pourtant…Quelque chose au fond d'elle semblait y croire. Une douce sensation de déjà-vu.

Un souvenir refit surface. Quand elle était en primaire, un garçon de sa classe s'était moqué d'elle. Il criait haut et fort que son père les avait quittés pour refaire sa vie avec une autre femme. Une haine sans borne envahie la petite Elise, déjà broyée par la tristesse de ce soudain abandon. Ce fameux garçon était en train de descendre les escaliers, heureux de ses moqueries. Elise qui était en bas des marches le fixait intensément. Le pied du garçon fut tiré en avant par une force invisible. Il ne put se rattraper à temps et dévala tous les escaliers. Son corps arriva jusqu'au pied d'Elise, il pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant contre lui son bras qui était dans une position inhumaine. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de lui, elle était comme animée par une force, cela était bien plus puissance qu'elle. Le corps du garçon subit des coupures sur sa chaire.

Alors qu'Elise était dans un autre monde, une main qu'elle connaissait bien se posa sur son épaule. Sa mère avait un sourire contrit sur ses lèvres et lui intima de se calmer. En la voyant, Elise ne put s'empêcher de partir en larme, son père lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'aura jamais su ce qui c'était passé, sa mère ne lui avait jamais expliqué, elle n'avait jamais essayé de le faire.

Elise n'avait jamais forcé sa mère à le lui dire. Il y avait des choses qui se devaient de rester secrètes, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Et cette chose qu'elle avait laissé cacher pendant toutes ces années, venait de lui exploser en plein visage.

Le visage de Dumbledore restait toujours sérieux, mais un doux sourire y refit surface, comme pour la rassurer. Il ne doutait pas du chamboulement psychologique qui se produisait en elle. Certes, les jeunes sorciers qui ont toujours habités chez les moldus, avaient l'habitude de sauter de joie. Mais elle, c'était tout autre. Le vide s'était imprégné dans ses yeux vert foncé.

Doucement, Dumbledore tendit sa main vers elle, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder. D'une voix presque absente, elle lui demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps ?

_Depuis que vous êtes née, répondit Dumbledore

_Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes « pouvoirs » ne se sont pas manifestés comme les autres ?

_Ceci…Il n'y a que votre mère qui peut vous l'expliquer.

_Ma mère ? Que s'avez-vous de plus que moi ? Explosa Elise en rejetant la main du directeur

_Chaque chose en son temps miss. Je vous propose qu'on aille dans mon bureau, comme nous en avions convenu, intima le directeur en faisant un geste vers le château.

_J'ai tant trimé pour en sortir et vous pensez que je vais retourner à l'intérieur ?

_Mais c'est bien là-bas où se trouve toutes les réponses à vos questions, je me trompe ?

_Vieux brigand, grogna Elise.

_Vous me flattez ! Sachez que cela serait bien triste de vous laisser partir ainsi alors que votre mère m'a demandé de vous protéger.

L'adolescente ne put cacher sa surprise, d'après lui, sa mère l'avait laissé aux bons soins d'un parfait inconnu. Avait-elle une seule bonne raison de le croire ? Qui pouvait lui prouver que ce n'était pas un mensonge ? Elle se devait de rester sur ses gardes. Rester prudente, c'était bien ce que lui avait inculqué sa mère.

_Je vous suivrais qu'à une seule condition,

_Laquelle ? S'intéressa Dumbledore

_Dès que j'aurais toutes les réponses à mes questions, vous me laisserez rejoindre ma mère. Est-ce clair ?

_Je pense qu'on ne peut pas être plus clair que vous Miss. Si votre souhaite est celui d'être auprès de votre mère, nous ne vous retiendrons pas, termina le directeur.

_Très bien, conclue Elise en le dépassant, se dirigeant de nouveau vers Poudlard. »

Avait-elle fait le bon choix d'y retourner ? Il y avait pourtant quelques minutes elle se débattait pour en sortir. C'était le désir de savoir ce qu'on lui cachait depuis tant d'années qui l'avait fait flancher. Ce fou savait, elle le sentait. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup était son seul moyen de découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait.

Dumbledore marchait à ses côtés et lui tendit son bras. Marcher n'était pas une très bonne option pour Elise. Elle le comprit et s'abstient de pousser un souffle en mettant sa main sur son bras. Il venait de les faire transplanner dans son bureau, celui-ci était surveillé par son oiseau domestique. Ses longues plumes aux couleurs d'un feu resplendissaient. Ledit oiseau vola jusqu'à l'épaule de son maître. Il entonna un doux chant en regardant Elise.

« Il a l'air de bien vous apprécier, il réserve ce chant aux personnes attendues.

_Utiliser votre piaf pour m'appâter ne sert à rien, persifla Elise.

_Vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche, pouffa Dumbledore en mangeant un bonbon. Un bonbon au citron ?

_Non merci.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux. Un long silence précédait la future déferlante de paroles. Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa la glace.

_Alors, Miss Tiberg, que voulez-vous savoir ?

_Tout. Tout ce que vous savez sur moi et ma mère. Des choses que je ne sais pas bien entendu.

Le directeur lâcha un petit ricanement en se frottant les mains.

_Êtes-vous prête à écouter les histoires d'un vieil homme ?

_Si cela répond à mes questions, je ferais avec, répondit Elise avec l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Dumbledore ne se laissa pas du tout atteindre par les pics d'Elise et commença son récit.

_Bien, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas me couper pendant mon monologue, j'ai peur d'oublier certaines choses et ça serait fort dommage. J'ai connu votre mère ici même, à Poudlard, nous avons fait nos études ensemble. C'est à la répartition des maisons que je l'ai réellement rencontré. Votre mère fut un chapeauflou, ce fut pendant six longues minutes que la salle entière a pu l'observer, une toute petite fille assises sur un tabouret, mais avec un tel regard pour son âge. Elle fut répartie à Gryffondor après la délibération du Choixpeau magique. Je vous avoue que votre mère m'intriguait beaucoup, c'est pour cela que je lui ai demandé entre quelles maisons le Choixpeau avait hésité. Et c'est avec un sourire taquin qu'elle me répondit qu'il avait hésité entre les quatre. Je fus ébloui et quelque peu sceptique par sa réponse. Mais en prenant le temps de la connaître, Amanda avait les qualités de toutes les maisons. Très vite nous devinrent ami et avec Gellert Grindelwald, nous formions un groupe inséparable…Il eut un moment de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux du vieux sorcier pour rapidement disparaître et continuer son histoire. En grandissant, nos chemins se séparèrent. Gellert reparti dans son pays natal pour malheureusement mal tourner et devenir un mage noir…J'étais devenu un professeur renommé de métamorphose au sein de Poudlard. Et Amanda était devenue une brillante chercheuse en divination. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, votre mère présentait des grandes facultés pour cette matière. Elle possédait la capacité de voir des possibles événements, avec les années, son pouvoir s'agrandit. Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous demander, comment votre mère aurait pu faire ses études ici avec moi alors que j'ai l'air beaucoup plus âgé.

_Votre histoire ne concorde pas. Ma mère va fêter ses trente-huit ans cette année. Ce n'est pas pour vous vexer, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça soit possible.

_Je savais que vous alliez réagir de cette façon. Pour vous prouver que je n'invente rien, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai reçu ce matin par hibou, juste après votre arrivée.

Il sortit de son bureau une page complètement blanche. Il lui tendit.

_Ce n'est qu'une page blanche.

_Un autre papier l'accompagnait, il stipulait qu'elle était pour vous. Prenez-là, je pense vous allez être étonnée. »

Avec méfiance elle prit la page dans ses mains. Quand sa peau rentra en contact avec le papier, des étincelles sortirent de la page, elles volèrent jusqu'aux yeux d'Elise puis s'envolèrent tout autour de sa tête. Sa vision se troubla rapidement, elle n'arrivait plus à voir le directeur juste en face. Plus rien ne se trouvait autour d'elle, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. S'était-elle fait avoir par ce vieil homme ? Alors qu'elle commençait à se morfondre sur son sort, au loin des petites lumières se mirent à luire de plus en plus. Elles bougeaient fluidement, exactement comme des lucioles. Elise fut attirée, en avançant vers elles, les lumières commençaient à matérialiser une forme. Cette forme devint plus détaillée quand Elise fut à quelques centimètres d'elle. Devant Elise, se trouvait une représentation exacte de sa mère, fait entièrement de lumière. La vue de sa mère la bouleversa. Sa main effleura la joue de lumière.

« Maman…Si tu savais comment tu me manques en cet instant. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe, avoir des réponses. Es-tu en sécurité ? Comment savoir ?...J'ai tellement de choses à te demander. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Pourquoi est-ce que je parle d'ailleurs ? Tu n'es pas là, avec moi…

Après ses paroles, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosies. La représentation de sa mère eut comme un frisson, elle s'agita. Elise enleva immédiatement sa main en sentant cette chose prendre vie. La représentation parla avec la voix de sa mère.

_Je pense que la première chose que je te devrais te dire est que je m'excuse…Je m'excuse pour tout ce que tu as traversé et pour les choses à venir. Tu dois être dans un tel état ma chérie…Je sais que tout ceci doit te paraître complètement dingue. Mais je t'en prie, ne soit par fermée à ce que je vais te dire. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu es une sorcière Elise mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il est grand temps pour toi d'apprendre la magie comme tes ancêtres. Tu ne vas sûrement pas vouloir m'écouter, mais Voldemort en a après toi. Il faut à tout prix que tu saches te défendre contre lui et ses hommes. Je sais pertinemment que tu as un bon nombre de questions à me poser, je ne veux plus que tu sois dans l'ignorance, seulement il faut que tu attendes encore un peu plus longtemps. La personne en qui tu peux avoir une confiance aveugle est Albus Dumbledore, il t'aidera à apprendre la magie à Poudlard. Il t'a sûrement raconté vaguement notre passé commun, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est la stricte vérité. Je vais te demander de ne pas partir à ma recherche, nous ne pourrons plus nous revoir avant que tu deviennes une sorcière accomplie. Tu as environ deux ans avant que la guerre commence, je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu dois absolument garder le secret de la saga, personne ne doit savoir ! Je t'expliquerai tout en détail par rapport à ça dans le prochain message que je t'enverrai. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Ce message ne peut être regardé que par toi et seulement par toi. Mais garde prudence et prend l'habitude de les brûler. Si tu savais comment je t'aime ma chérie…Prend bien soin de toi, mange à ta faim…Et surtout, prend plaisir à apprendre la magie. Je sais pertinemment que tu veux explorer notre monde depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Au revoir ma tendre Elise. »

Les lumières s'intensifièrent, pour s'unifier et terminer en une grande lumière blanche. Elise se protégea les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, il était en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

« Vous avez fait vite. Amanda ne devait pas avoir le temps.

Elise restait silencieuse, elle venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir sa mère pendant deux ans et qu'en plus il fallait qu'elle apprenne la magie pour se défendre d'un mage noir. Elle se leva lentement, prit le message de sa mère et se tourna vers la cheminée. Elle jeta la page dans le feu sans hésiter. Elise contempla le feu brûler les dernières paroles de sa mère.

_Alors Elise Tiberg ? Que décidez-bous ? Demanda Dumbledore, l'observant par-dessus de ses lunettes.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, une nouvelle lueur au fond de son regard.

_Apprenez-moi la magie, demanda Elise en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le directeur sourit et termina son thé. Il tendit une feuille à Elise, c'était une fiche d'inscription déjà remplie.

_J'ai pris l'initiative de remplir votre fiche. Il vous suffit juste de signer ici et ici. Vu que vous êtes majeure vous en avez tous les droits. Mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et pour ne pas vous m'être en danger, vous devrez changer de nom de famille pour le temps que vous passerez ici.

_Auriez-vous des noms en réserve ?

_Que dites-vous d'Elise Charpman ou encore Elise Gruif ?

_Charpman ça me va, accepta Elise, mais n'y aura-t-il pas de problème par rapport à mon âge pour l'apprentissage ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en parler au corps professoral. Nous inclurons des heures supplémentaire à vos cours de bases. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, chaque sorcier possède sa propre baguette et non un « bâton ». Il lui présenta la sienne, la baguette de sureau, la plus puissante des baguettes. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire compromettant.

_Quand aurais-je la mienne ?

_Nous irons faire vos fournitures scolaires demain matin. Et le midi je vous présenterai à l'école en tant qu'Elise Charpman, une jeune fille qui a fuis son pays en guerre pour trouver refuge ici. Vous auriez pris peur en nous voyant agir ainsi à cause de ce que vous avez vécu. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il est impossible que cela émette des soupçons. Après c'est à vous de vous faire paraître convaincante auprès des autres élèves.

_Je saurais me débrouiller, assura la jeune fille.

_Bien. J'espère que vous trouverez votre voix dans notre monde Miss Charpman.

_Je l'espère aussi, souffla Elise.

_Je vais vous faire raccompagner à l'infirmerie pour que vous puissiez encore vous reposer, vous n'avez pas une très bonne mine. Hooky !

Un elfe de maison apparu devant eux. Il était d'une petite taille, habillé d'un vieux tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui. Il fit un petit sourire à Dumbledore et le perdit immédiatement en remarquant Elise dans la pièce. Il se figea sur place et se mit à trembler. L'adolescente était surprise par cette soudaine réaction.

_Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air sceptique au directeur.

_Oh non, Hooky est un elfe très craintif, il panique facilement en face d'une personne qui lui est inconnue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va rapidement s'adapter à vous. Hooky, je te présente Miss Elise Charpman, elle est une nouvelle élève. Je souhaiterais que tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie s'il-te-plais.

_Si..si c'est c'est…c'est le désir..de…de Monsieur. Veu..Veuillez me..me..me prendre…le..le…le bras..Made…Mademoiselle, bafouilla Hooky tout tremblotant.

Cette attitude si timide attendri Elise. Les elfes de maisons étaient l'une des nombreuses créatures qu'Elise avait toujours souhaité protéger en lisant la saga. Elle trouvait injuste leur place dans la société magique. Au lieu d'afficher un air de dégoût comme s'attendait Hooky, Elise lui fit un immense sourire.

_Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Hooky, je m'excuse de vous déranger en plein dans votre travail. »

Les joues de l'elfe virèrent au rouge, cela le rendait d'autant plus mignon aux yeux d'Elise. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle lui attrapa son bras chétif. Elle ne fit aucun au revoir au directeur qui était qu'amusé de son comportement. C'est dans un pouf qu'Hooky la ramena dans l'infirmerie.

Leur arrivée à l'infirmerie ne fut la plus discrète du monde. Elise n'avait pas fait attention à ses jambes et tomba en perdant l'équilibre et chuta sur un des lits. Dans sa chute, elle s'attendait à toucher le matelas. Cependant, elle tomba la tête la première sur la personne qui occupait le fameux lit.

Elise avait son visage complètement collé contre un torse. Elle releva vivement sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec un regard ambré, qui était visiblement autant surprise qu'elle. Les joues d'Elise rougirent sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et s'excusa comme elle pouvait en bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles.

Le jeune garçon affichait un petit sourire, amusé par la gêne apparente d'Elise. Il dégagea une de ses mèches blondes de son visage pour mieux la regarder. Il présenta sa main.

« Je m'appelle Nicholas Fildell et toi ?

Elise s'empressa de prendre sa main pour faire bonne figure.

_Je m'appelle Elise Ti…Charpman. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de transplanner.

_Il n'y pas de mal. Euh..Je crois que cet elfe essaye de te dire quelque chose, fit remarquer Nicholas en pointant Hooky du doigt.

Hooky était resté en arrière, se triturant son tee-shirt, totalement déboussolé. Elise se baissa pour être à sa taille.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hooky ?

_Je..Je suis…TERRIBLEMENT DÉSOLÉ DE VOUS AVOIR FAIT TOMBER, l'elfe ne semblait plus pouvoir garder sa peur et voulu se punir en se cognant la tête contre les barres du lit de Nicholas.

Elise fut consternée de le voir faire et l'arrêta le plus vite possible en l'attrapant.

_Mais non ce n'est pas ta faute Hooky ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui ordonna Elise.

_Mais…Mais Miss…

_Stop ! Je t'interdis de refaire un truc pareil ! Tu ne dois pas te faire mal. Maintenant, retourne en cuisine, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé.

_D'ac…D'accord. Au..Au revoir Miss.

Hooky disparut d'un claquement de doigt. Elise souffla, elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir inculquer beaucoup de choses à cet elfe. Nicholas n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la scène. Les sorciers qui traitaient ainsi les elfes ainsi ne courraient pas les rues. La curiosité du jeune homme venait d'être piqué à vif par cette charmante inconnue. Elise remarqua rapidement Nicholas en train de la regarder. Elle fit un petit sourire gêné, elle voulut dire quelque chose pour briser la glace mais elle fut interrompue par l'infirmière.

_Miss ! Que vous avais-je dit ! Du REPOS ! Et que faîtes-vous ? Vous disparaissez ! Regardez l'état de vos jambes ! Vous ne tenez presque pas debout ! Allez-vous coucher immédiatement, indiqua furieusement Pompom en pointant le lit libre à côté de celui du garçon. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus debout jusqu'au moment où je vous en donnerai l'autorisation !

_Je suis désolée Madame, j'étais dans le bureau du directeur, je vais me coucher tout de suite. Elise fit exactement ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, espérant ne pas recevoir plus de colère venant de sa part.

_Et vous Monsieur Fildell, on avait convenu quoi en début d'année ? Que je ne vous reprenne pas plus d'une fois par semaine dans mon infirmerie. La prochaine fois que vous dépassez ce chiffre, je demanderais au directeur de vous interdire de quidditch jusqu'à la fin de vos études pour vous éviter la mort !

_Je ne vais pas une nouvelle fois vous supplier Madame Pomfresh. Je vais essayer de ne plus tomber de mon balais au prochain entrainement ! Comme ça je pourrais venir ici en paix après l'un de mes matchs, rigola Nicholas.

_Faîtes le malin ! Vous ne rirez plus le jour où vous vous briserez le cou ! Quel sale garnement vous êtes, fulmina Pompom en regagnant son bureau.

Elise s'était couchée et tournait le dos à Nicholas, totalement bouffée par la honte. En quelques minutes elle sombra dans un sommeil profond alors qu'ils étaient qu'en fin d'après-midi. Personne ne se formalisa du fait qu'elle s'endorme. Cela pouvait s'expliquer avec la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

* * *

Cette hypothèse perdit de sa véracité quand l'état d'Elise empira en pleine nuit. La jeune fille souffrait d'une très forte fièvre. L'infirmière pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne marchait sur son cas. La respiration d'Elise ne cessait de s'accélérer, tandis que de la sueur coulait le long de son front brûlant. La pauvre Pomfresh passa sa nuit aux côtés d'Elise, au matin venu, Nicholas quitta l'infirmerie, après avoir suivi l'impuissance de Pompom face à la situation. Elle avait pensé à la transporter jusqu'à Saint Mangouste mais son corps n'aurait pas supporter le voyage.

Quand vint l'heure de midi, Pompom envoya son patronus chercher d'urgence le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci arriva rapidement.

« Bonjour Severus, je suis désolée de vous faire venir ainsi. Mais je dois vraiment me reposer, sinon je n'arriverais pas à suivre la suite. Son état ne veut pas s'améliorer, il reste toujours au point mort. Il faut que quelqu'un me remplace le temps de quelques heures, j'ai pensé directement à vous grâce à vos compétences en potion.

_Je comprends, allez-vous reposer, sinon tous les autres patients ne pourront pas être guéri sans leur infirmière. Je veille sur elle, prononça Severus, avec un peu plus de mal pour la dernière phrase.

_Merci beaucoup ! »

Pompom s'en alla rapidement dans sa chambre, hâte de retrouver son lit pour un peu de répit. Severus n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il allait se trouver à la surveiller, elle qui lui avait faussé compagnie la veille. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'était pas en très bon état. Le fait que le corps reste autant de temps à une telle température n'était pas du tout un bon présage pour la suite.

Il essaya de lui administrer des potions qu'il avait lui-même concocté. Au bout de quatre essais Severus abandonna l'affaire. Son corps semblait rejeter tous les effets, plus précisément, c'était sa magie qui faisait des siennes. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, son corps devait s'adapter au poids de sa magie.

Il décida de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de son lit, un livre dans les mains pour passer plus rapidement le temps. Il n'y avait plus que tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Severus pouvait entendre Elise marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, elle bougeait beaucoup, cela en devenait presque à des gémissements. Il approcha son oreille pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Papa…pars…pas »

Severus fronça les sourcils puis se sentit mal d'avoir entendu ces paroles. Il retourna à son livre, mais son attention revint sur le corps d'Elise quand il remarqua qu'il luisait, tous ses membres brillaient légèrement. Puis tout d'un coup, des jets de lumières sortirent de son corps pour ensuite l'entourer. Il était complètement interdit face à ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir la _magie _sous cette forme inconnue de tous.

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et pointa ce flux lumineux qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Mais aucun sort n'en sorti, ses pouvoirs avaient complètement disparus. L'horreur l'envahi, il n'avait pas de possibilités de fuite, il allait se faire engloutir. Dans un dernier geste de survie primaire, il mit ses mains devant lui. Il pensait ressentir de la douleur face à cette surcharge de magie pure. Et pourtant, ce ne fut qu'une paix intérieur qui le prit. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Il en ferma même les yeux pour profiter un maximum de cette sensation que cette magie lui offrait.

Au loin il entendait le rire d'une enfant. Ce rire joyeux fut accompagné par un autre, mais qui appartenait à une adulte. Il pouvait voir, malgré ses yeux fermés, une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et les yeux vert foncé habillée d'une petite robe bleu ciel. Elle courrait dans un champs de coquelicot, riant aux éclats. Sous un paysage d'été, une femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, la poursuivait avec un grand sourire sur le visage. La femme réussi à attraper l'enfant sous les aisselles et la souleva du sol pour la faire tourner dans les airs.

Les rires de la fillette s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle pouvait voir encore mieux le ciel à cette hauteur. Elle cria de sa petite voix :

« Plus haut ! Plus haut Maman !

_Je n'ai pas autant de force que papa ma puce ! Chéri ! Viens faire voler notre fille, elle veut voler comme les sorcières, fit la jeune femme à une personne que Severus ne pouvait voir.

Au loin, la forme d'un homme se dessina petit à petit. Le visage de celui-ci était complètement flou et plus il se rapprochait, plus le paysage devenait lugubre. Le soleil scintillant fut caché par des épais nuages. Les coquelicots fanèrent soudainement autour d'eux. La petit fille commençait à sérieusement avoir peur, elle tournait la tête autour d'elle pour trouver sa mère, mais la femme avait disparue du cadre. La petit s'était mise à pleurer et à réclamer sa mère. L'homme était désormais juste devant elle. Il se pencha vers elle, sa tête n'était faite que de noir, mais un sourire se dessina, un sourire narquois.

Severus ne put entendre ce que cet homme murmura à la môme. La peur de la petite se remplaça par de la surprise. Ses cheveux courts se soulevèrent vers le ciel, elle ne versait plus aucunes larmes. Ses yeux dégageaient une telle animosité, il n'y avait que la trahison pour donner un tel résultat.

Tout à coup, le sol trembla, se fissurant. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, fixant toujours cet étrange homme. Une sorte de forme noir était en train de sortir de la petite, Severus ne pouvait savoir si c'était réellement de la magie. Cette masse explosa et détruit tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, éliminant tout sur son passage. L'homme avait disparu lui aussi, il ne restait plus que la petite, éradiquant le monde entier.

Severus ouvrit ses yeux. Il était encore à l'infirmerie, sur la même chaise, son livre au sol. Son regard épia toute la salle, il n'y avait eu aucun dommage. Elise souffrait encore de fièvre, mais son esprit semblait plus apaisé.

Il pouvait sentir une vive brûlure sur son poignet. Il retroussa sa manche, curieux. Il vit une marque doré en forme d'étoile sur sa peau. Cette marque prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ses yeux divaguèrent vers Elise, cette jeune fille était à elle toute seule un grand mystère à résoudre.


	4. Une véritable baguette ?

Chaque parcelle de son corps était bloquée, comme électrisée. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais son esprit était éveillé depuis bien longtemps. Tout son corps ne lui répondait plus. Allait-elle rester ainsi pour l'éternité ? Paraître endormie à jamais, n'ayant plus que son ouïe comme faculté. Elle pouvait entendre les voix de Pomfresh et de Rogue en train de discuter de son cas. L'inquiétude se faisait ressentir à travers les paroles de l'infirmière, ce qui était l'exacte opposé de Rogue qui se présentait toujours d'une singularité affligeante. Elle entendit Rogue parler d'une lumière dorée, d'une sorte de rêve, elle ne comprenait pas trop de quoi il parlait.

De toutes ses forces elle essaya de les appeler. Comment faire pour leur faire comprendre sa détresse ? Elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'on l'aide. Quand une sorcière a besoin d'aide, sa magie se fait toujours entendre.

Alors que Pomfresh se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle sentit une grande quantité de magie émaner d'Elise. Elle se rapprocha pour l'examiner. En touchant son poignet, elle put entendre distinctement dans son esprit : « AIDEZ-MOI ! »

Sans attendre une seule minute de plus, Pompom se jeta sur son armoire, recherchant ardemment quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Demanda subitement Severus

_Cette enfant est consciente ! Que nous sommes bêtes, ce n'est pas son esprit qu'il fallait réveiller, mais son corps ! La surcharge de magie a complètement mis à zéro ses forces physiques.

D'une main elle attrapa un tout petit flacon vert, entourait d'une très vieille étiquette. Elle la déboucha, tout en ouvrant la bouche d'Elise. Avec beaucoup d'attention, elle versa quelques goûtes d'un liquide non-identifié sur sa langue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Elise se relève, l'envie de vomir à son paroxysme. L'infirmière avait anticipé en faisant apparaître devant la jeune fille un sceau. Elle y vida à l'intérieur ses tripes. Des larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, dû au vomissement. Rapidement, elles se changèrent en larmes de soulagement.

_Je…Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je pouvais penser…mais je ne contrôlais plus rien. C'était horrible. Pomfresh la prit ses bras.

_C'est terminé maintenant. Vous allez mieux désormais. Vous avez une trop grande quantité de magie pour votre corps. Il vous faut impérativement une baguette pour vous aider à la canaliser. Plus vous vous entraînerez, plus votre corps supportera vos pouvoirs, expliqua calmement Pomfresh.

_En êtes-vous sûre ? Elise n'en avait pas l'air convaincue.

_Je peux vous l'assurer. Comme nous avons réussi à vous réveiller, logiquement votre fièvre va diminuer dans les heures qui suivent. Il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose, voici un plateau repas qu'Hooki a apporté pour vous requinquer !

_On dirait bien que nous avons une princesse au château, critiqua perfidement Severus qui était toujours dans la pièce en tant qu'observateur.

Le regard que lui lança Pompom lui suffit pour qu'il cesse de lancer des piques. Tandis qu'Elise ne lui fit pas le plaisir de le regarder. Le yeux d'Elise s'attardèrent quelques secondes de trop sur le plateau repas. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, sa faim commençait à se faire ressentir.

_Ne vous retenez pas, je vois bien que vous avez faim. C'est un bon signe que vous ayez de l'appétit, fit remarquer l'infirmière.

_D'accord, eh bien, bon appétit, se dit Elise à elle-même. »

Elle manga des tartines recouvertes de beurre et de confiture. Elle but un grand bol de chocolat chaud et un jus d'orange bien frais. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là, elle manga des œufs au plat, des saucisses, des céréales et quelques fruits. Elise ne se faisait pas prier pour engloutir l'entièreté du plateau, son estomac en avait bien besoin. Pendant qu'elle dévorait tout ce qui était possible, Severus avait pris en aparté Pomfreh pour continuer leur discussion avant son réveil. Le professeur des potions n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Enfin, ceci était qu'une habitude, un Severus Rogue pas en colère n'était pas un vrai Severus Rogue.

Elise réalisa soudainement les paroles de sa mère. Si la saga était vraie, alors, cet homme, était le véritable Severus Rogue…Elle se revit lui envoyer en pleine figure qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour jouer ce rôle. Quelle ironie !

Pompom revient vers elle quand Severus s'en alla dans un tournoiement de cape. L'infirmière n'avait pas l'air de cautionner le comportement de son collègue.

_Je voudrais m'excuser en son nom, commença Pomfresh, il peut paraître têtu, froid, sarcastique et j'en passe…Mais au fond, le professeur Rogue peut avoir un cœur.

Elise jugea un instant l'infirmière, quelque peu désarçonnée par cette déclaration. Elle savait pertinemment que Rogue agissait ainsi pour que sa couverture soit parfaite. Même si elle connaissait la vérité, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trahisse.

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser madame. Il y a bien du monde désagréable dans le monde, répondit Elise sans grande motivation.

_Si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes, ne vous confrontez pas à lui, lui conseilla Ponfresh.

Le regard d'Elise réagit à cette phrase et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai bien l'impression qu'entre nous deux, il est celui qui vient se confronter à moi, Madame. Passons. Vous pensez que je pourrais sortir bientôt ?

Pompom ne releva pas sa réponse et répondit directement à sa question.

_Je dirais que dans moins d'une heure vous pourrez vous mettre debout, mais sans trop faire d'effort. Pendant votre inconscience j'ai pu guérir l'intégralité de votre blessure au pied, vous pourrez le poser sans crainte au sol. Il serait préférable de ne pas utiliser votre magie pendant quelques heures. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Miss ? Pompom appuya bien sur les mots de la dernière phrase, Elise savait qu'elle s'en prendrait plein dans la poire si elle lui désobéissait.

_Je ferais attention, je vous le promets.

_Puis-je vous faire une confidence Miss ?

_Ne vous gênez pas avec moi, lâcha Elise avec un petit sourire.

_Vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère. Vous avez exactement le même sourire.

Elise ne s'attendait pas à entendre parler de sa mère. Son sourire devint plus faux, mais il resta en place. Malgré sa peine, parler d'elle ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Elle souhaitait connaître cette mère venant du monde des sorciers.

_Ah bon ? J'en suis ravie. Connaissiez-vous bien ma mère ?

_Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que le directeur, mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de la côtoyer. Elle est une sorcière avec des dons incroyables, toutes les jeunes sorcières souhaitaient devenir comme elle.

_Elle était si connue que ça ?

_Bien-sûr ! Votre mère possède une sacrée réputation. Il n'y a que les incultes pour ne pas connaître le nom Tiberg.

_Alors on pourrait me considérer moi aussi d'inculte, fit sarcastiquement Elise en jouant à plier ses ongles.

_Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, balbutia Ponfresh totalement embarrassé.

_Je vous taquine. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? »

Elles discutèrent toutes les deux au sujet de sa mère. Elise avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne, était-ce réellement sa mère ? Tout se bouleversait, pour mieux s'entrechoquer.

* * *

La chauve-souris des cachots n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Chaque élève qui le croisait ressentait sa colère, il valait mieux s'écarter et s'écraser pour ne pas perdre de points bêtement. Malheureusement pour certains, le professeur Rogue n'avait de répit pour personne. Dès qu'il pouvait, il enlevait plus d'une vingtaine de points par tête, en utilisant des motifs vicieux.

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Severus avait bien l'intention de le convaincre de virer Elise de l'école. Cette fille ne lui présageait rien de bon, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse. Un mot de passe plus tard et une paire d'escaliers, il se trouva devant la porte du bureau. Il toqua et rentra sans attendre d'autorisation. Dumbledore était en train d'écrire une missive au Ministère de la magie pour leur prévenir qu'il y aurait une nouvelle étudiante dans leur école.

« Albus, il faut que nous parlions, ordonna Severus en s'assaillant sur une chaise.

_Et de quoi devons-nous discuter mon cher Severus ?

_Tiberg. La garder avec nous est une très mauvaise idée.

_Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Dumbledore, soudainement intéressé par les paroles de son employé.

_Cette fille garde un secret, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai la vive conviction qu'il serait plus prudent, pour nous et pour l'école, de nous éloigner de cette jeune fille.

_Auriez-vous peur d'une simple adolescente Severus ? Ricana quelque peu Dumbledore.

_Bien-sûr que non, grogna Severus exaspéré par son comportement, vous faîtes l'ignorant, mais je sais que vous en savez plus que tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que cette fille a de plus que les autres ?

_J'ai programmé une réunion avant le diner pour pouvoir tous vous en parler. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter ainsi.

_Si j'ai de quoi ! S'énerva Severus en tapant du poing sur le bureau. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle est une bombe à retardement. Elle a bien trop de magie en elle.

_Elise restera avec nous tout le temps qu'il lui faudra pour maîtrises pleinement ses pouvoirs.

_Vous êtes un pauvre fou, cracha Severus.

_Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi. Je suis persuadé que Miss Tiberg est faîte pour de grandes choses.

_Autant parler à un sourd, il entendra toujours plus que vous.

_Il suffit Severus, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Veuillez retourner à votre poste, il me semble que vous donnez bientôt cours.

_Ne venez pas vous plaindre quand vous aurez des ennuis Albus, souffla Severus en se levant »

Il quitta le bureau d'autant plus énervé qu'il était à l'origine. Cela allait sûrement retomber sur les élèves.

* * *

Quand Elise était de nouveau seule avec soi-même, la tête bien reposée sur l'oreiller, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle s'impose des limites, qu'elle compromette son savoir sur ce monde. Il serait étrange qu'une fille qui découvre que maintenant la magie, puisse reconnaître un sort. Elle devait se mettre dans un mode de totale découverte. Apprendre la magie, était son plus grand rêve d'enfance. Elise n'était pas une élève très studieuse chez les moldus. Mais là, elle était totalement motivée pour maîtriser chaque matière. Elle ressentait une certaine trépignement pour ses futurs cours, elle voulait tant découvrir, apprendre, expérimenter. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, une pensée négative s'insinua en elle. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver au monde des sorciers ?

« Je peux voir que vous allez beaucoup mieux Miss Charpman, fit remarque le professeur Dumbledore en se triturant sa barbe.

Elise sursauta et failli tomber à la renverse du lit. Elle posa sa main vers son cœur pour calmer ses battements effrénés. Le grand Dumbledore venait de lui faire une belle frayeur en s'approchant d'elle tel qu'un ninja.

_Pitié ! La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi de votre présence !

_Veuillez me pardonner, je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu rentrer.

_Je ne peux pas toujours être concentrée sur ce qui m'entoure, je suis une souffrante, railla Elise.

_Une souffrante qui reçut les meilleurs soins que Poudlard peut fournir.

_C'est bien pour ça que je suis encore vivante. Bon, nous pouvons quand même faire cette sortie aujourd'hui ?

_Bien-sûr, je comptais vous proposer de vous emmener si votre état vous le permet.

_Madame Pomfresh a dit que je pouvais me lever mais de faire attention à ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs.

_Nous ferons en sorte de ne pas trop forcer. Nous devrions éviter de désobéir à Pompom.

_Pour une fois que je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, avoua Elise, une image d'une Pomfresh crachant du feu dans sa tête.

_Pensez-vous pouvoir supporter le voyage ?

_Il n'y a que celui qui vivra, verra, chantonna Elise.

_Je n'aimerais pas devoir informer votre mère de votre décès prématuré. Voici vos affaires, vous pouvez vous changer et me rejoindre à l'extérieur dès que vous serai prête.

_D'accord. »

Elle se tourna vers ses bagages, en ouvrit une au pif, pour en sortir une combinaison kaki. Elle choisit des petites mocassins noirs pour accompagner sa tenue. Pour ne pas paraître trop moldu, le directeur lui avait passé une de ses vieilles capes. Par chance, la cape en question n'était d'une couleur extravagante, au contraire, d'un simple brun foncé.

Après avoir bien réécouté les instruction de l'infirmière, elle put sortir rejoindre le directeur. Dumbledore lui offrit comme la veille son bras.

En un clignement de yeux, ils se retrouvaient dans une rue totalement banale. C'est en relevant le regard qu'elle put lire sur une devanture « Chaudron Baveur ». Personne n'avait pris la peine de remarquer un étrange vieil homme et une adolescente rentrer dans un magasin totalement délabré.

Le bar du Chaudron Baveur était bondé de sorciers recherchant le goût du bon alcool sorcier. Tom, le barman, s'afférait à répondre aux commandes. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer la présence d'Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage par respect. Dumbledore alla jusqu'au bar, avec Elise sur ses talons, la jeune fille se faisait observer à la dérobée par tous les autres sorciers. Accompagner Dumbledore signifiait pour eux qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Une protégée ? Une petite cousine ? Ou mieux, une maîtresse ?

« Bien le bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore ! Voulez-vous boire un verre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

_Bonjour Tom, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas venu prendre un verre. J'accompagne une de mes élèves à acheter ses affaires scolaires, fit Dumbledore en mettant chaleureusement sa main sur l'épaule d'Elise.

_Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune demoiselle. Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les parages, vous venez d'une contré lointaine ? Plaisanta Tom en lui tendant sa main.

_De même Tom, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit Elise d'un clin d'œil

_Elle a le sens de l'humour cette petite, prenez bien soin d'elle Monsieur.

_Ceci était déjà dans mon attention. Venez miss Charpman, c'est par ici que nous allons, indiqua le directeur à Elise. »

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois Tom et prirent un chemin qui dépassait le bar. Cela menait à une petite pièce aux murs de briques, quelques tonneaux étaient tranquillement postés dans un coin. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et toucha de son bout cinq briques dans un ordre bien précis. Le mur qu'avait touché le directeur commença à trembler, les briques se dégagèrent petit à petit et finirent par créer un passage. Les yeux d'Elise s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un enfant. Elle savait bien ce qui allait se passer. Et le voir en vrai était tout bonnement incroyable.

Le Chemin de Traverse avait ses rues complètement envahies. Du plus petit au plus grand, chacun faisait ses achats dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Des magasins remplis d'objets magiques complètement inimaginables, des animaux de compagnie étaient dispersés dans différentes cages. Quelques enfants courraient avec des jouets animés, créant des étincelles.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche la liste de fourniture pour Elise et la lui donna.

« Ceci est votre liste de fourniture, dans l'année les professeurs vous demanderons d'acheter d'autres livres pour que vous puissiez rattraper plus facilement votre retard. Hagrid vous emmènera la prochaine fois. Qu'avez-vous en premier à acheter ?

_J'ai tout d'abord l'uniforme et trois robes de travail noires d'un modèle normal. Ensuite j'ai des gants de protections en cuir de dragon ou de matière semblable et une cape d'hiver.

_Et qu'avez-vous en manuels ?

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau 1 de Miranda Fauconnette. Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac, Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants de Emeric G…Pourquoi est-ce que je dois tout vous dicter alors que vous devez connaître par cœur cette liste, se plaignit Elise.

_Je suis un vieux monsieur, il faut raviver ma mémoire, fit Dumbledore en remettant bien ses lunettes.

_Je n'en crois pas un seul mot.

_Touché. Je vous propose de vous déposer à la boutique de vêtement pour que vous puissiez acheter le tout à votre taille, pendant que moi je vais acheter vos livres.

_Très bien…Attendez une minute. Comment je vais faire pour payer tout ça ? Je n'ai pas le moindre argent sur moi.

_Qui a dit que vous n'aviez pas d'argent ? Le directeur venait de sortir une énorme bourse de sa poche.

_C'est hors de question que vous payez mes affaires, dit Elise hors d'elle.

_L'école possède un budget fait pour les élèves dans votre cas.

_J'espère bien, je ne veux pas recevoir de traitement de faveur, termina Elise en prenant une quantité d'argent de la bourse et rentrer dans le magasin de vêtement.

Dumbledore avait omis de lui préciser qu'il avait rajouter une quantité d'argent dans la bourse pour qu'Elise ne manque de rien. Il jouait parfaitement le rôle de l'oncle aimant, le rejet d'Elise amusait beaucoup le directeur. Il partit acheter les livres, souriant.

Elise venait de rentrer dans le magasin, la boutique était gérée par deux femmes. Katherine Gloufu et Leslie Gloufu, la mère et la fille qui adoraient toutes les deux la mode. Ce fut la fille, Leslie, qui prit les mesures d'Elise et qui prépara tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Pendant qu'elle confectionnait les vêtements, Elise observait les habits de sorciers. Leurs robes étaient comme sa mère avait l'habitude de les décrire dans ses livres. Elle touchait du bout de ses doigts les différents tissus. Leur douceur était indéniablement d'une très bonne qualité.

Quelques sorcières faisaient aussi leur achat ici. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, Elise entendit une conversation en particulier.

« Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, commença une jeune femme habillée d'une cape rouge.

_Quoi, tu as encore donné rendez-vous à Dorian ? Répondit son amie en train de regarder les longues jupes.

_Non. J'ai reçu hier une lettre de ma cousine, tu sais, celle qui est encore en pleins dans ses études à Poudlard.

_Oui et qu'est-ce que cette morveuse avait à te raconter ?

_Apparemment, il y aurait une nouvelle arrivante à l'école. Personne ne connait son identité, fit la fille à la coupe rouge en examinant un haut.

_Elle a quoi de si intéressant pour qu'elle t'en envoie une lettre ?

_Cette fille serait rentrée par effraction dans le château et aurait ouvert de force une des portes de la Grande-Salle à mains nues, pour ensuite s'enfuir en face de professeurs.

_ À mains nues ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu es sûre qu'elle ne te raconte pas des bobards ?

_Elle est très ennuyante mais elle n'est pas une menteuse. Je me demande bien qui peut être cette étrange fille. »

Elise ne voulait plus les écouter. Sa présence aurait été remarqué si elle restait une minute de plus à côté d'elles. Son arrivée au château avait vraiment marqué les esprits. Leslie avait terminé sa commande, elle passa à la caisse. Quand elle lui dit le montant à payer, Elise se rappela qu'elle ne savait pas différencier les pièces, une sueur froide se propagea sur son cou.

« Vous n'avez pas assez c'est ça ?

_Je…

_Combien vous doit-elle ? Fit Dumbledore en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule d'Elise.

_VOUS ! J'avais dit quoi ce matin ? S'offusqua Elise au bord de la crise cardiaque.

_Euh…Elle nous doit 7 gallions et 40 mornilles, répondit Leslie en dévisageant le grand Dumbledore.

_Regardez Elise, le gallion est la plus grosse pièce. Et les mornilles sont argentées, dit-il en piochant dans la main d'Elise la somme exacte. Voici pour vous Miss, nous y allons ?

Tous les clients regardaient Elise, elle se sentait embarrassée de cette situation et prit ses paquets sans dire le moindre mot. Dumbledore affichait son sourire et fit un léger mouvement de la tête pour les saluer.

En sortant dans la rue, Elise l'arrêta.

_Ne refaite plus jamais ça, le prévint-elle d'un mauvais œil.

_Sans moi, vous seriez encore devant la caisse, ne rejetez pas mon aide.

_Je vous ai demandé qu'une chose, de m'apprendre la magie, pas d'être ma nounou !

_Mettez votre mauvais caractère de côté pendant quelques minutes et écoutez-moi. Apprendre la magie sans connaître son monde ne sert à rien. Il faut que vous sachiez comment notre monde fonctionne, si vous ne savez pas différencier de la monnaie, comment pourrez-vous différencier un ingrédient pour une potion ou reconnaître la véritable qualité d'un objet ? Je sais bien que cette situation vous déplaît et je le conçois. Seulement il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, prononça Dumbledore d'une voix calme et assurée.

Elise évaluait le pour et le contre. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas vraiment tort. Elle connaissait beaucoup de chose sur leur univers, il n'y avait pas à douter là-dessus. Mais sa non-connaissance du train de vie des sorciers pouvait lui compliquer son apprentissage. Elle se devait de devenir une véritable sorcière.

_Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, lâcha Elise la tête basse.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, je pense que la suite va vraiment vous intéresser, suggéra Dumbledore en la menant à un magasin en particulier. »

La devanture n'étonna pas Elise, il était normal qu'ils finissent par cet endroit. Ils passèrent la porte, faisant tinter la cloche. Dumbledore appela le propriétaire, celui-ci sortit d'entre les armoires contenant des milliers de boites à baguettes magiques.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans mon humble boutique ?

_Bonjour Garrick, nous sommes venus ici pour Miss Charpman pour sa toute première baguette.

_Enchanté Miss Charpman, je suis Garrick Ollivander, créateur de baguette, se présenta Ollivander en faisait une légère courbette.

_Elise Charpman, répondit Elise, se permettant de lui faire un petit sourire.

_Alors vous venez pour votre première baguette, c'est étonnant, vous m'avez l'air assez grande pour une jeune fille de onze ans !

_Miss Charpman n'a jamais utilisé sa magie. Ceci explique qu'elle ne vienne que maintenant vous voir, expliqua Dumbledore.

_Je vois, nous ferons en sorte de lui trouver la baguette qu'il lui faut ! Puis-je prendre vos mesures Miss ?

Elise lui tendit son poignet, il put rapidement prendre ses mesures. En quelques instants Ollivander avait déjà ramené une boite et l'ouvrit pour lui faire essayer cette baguette. Elle était d'un brun clair. Elle la prit dans ses mains et fixa la baguette.

_Bois de frêne, écaille de dragon d'eau, merveilleuse pour la métamorphose. Je vous en prie, essayez.

L'adolescente souleva son bras et voulu faire un simple geste. Au lieu de faire exploser quelque chose dans la boutique comme ce qui était arrivé à Harry, ce fut la baguette qui se détruit. Son bois c'était fendu en deux dans sa main. Les yeux d'Ollivander s'exorbitèrent face au résultat.

_C'est la première fois dans ma carrière que je vois ça, souffla Ollivander. Une baguette qui n'a su contenir la magie d'un sorcier. Votre puissance l'a complètement détruite…Qui êtes-vous donc réellement ? De la peur s'insinuait presque dans ses yeux clairs, cette réaction blessa Elise.

_Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas la casser…

Elle lui rendit les bouts de bois et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_Suis-je vraiment faite pour une baguette ? Je viens d'en détruire une, je ne voudrais pas toutes les détruire. Peut-être qu'enfin de compte, je ne peux pas en avoir, fit remarquer Elise à l'attention de Dumbledore.

_Tout sorcier a une baguette qui est faite pour lui Miss Charpman, rassura Dumbledore en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Garrick, n'auriez pas en votre possession des baguettes qui n'ont jamais trouvé leur sorcier, ou même quelques-unes de votre père ?

Ollivander réfléchit un peu, se remettant de ce qu'il venait de voir.

_Il y en a bien une, la dernière création de mon père. Mais elle n'est pas complète. Il n'a pas eu le temps de la finir complètement avant de mourir.

_Pouvez-vous nous la montrer s'il-vous-plais.

Le vendeur hésita grandement en observant Elise. Il partit quand même chercher ladite baguette. De la moisissure était en train de ronger l'ancienne boîte. La surprise d'Elise ne fut pas retenue quand elle vit la baguette.

_Elle est blanche. Comme cela se fait-il ?

_Mon père adorait peindre quelques baguettes, celle-ci fut la toute dernière. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il l'a peinte de cette couleur. Je sais qu'il y tenait énormément.

_Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle n'est pas complète ? Demanda Elise en la contemplant

_Elle ne possède aucun cœur. Ce bois appartenait au saule pleureur qui se trouvait près de notre maison. Quand l'arbre mourut, mon père coupa une de ses branches et en fabriqua une baguette où il ne mit rien à l'intérieur.

_Quel était le but de votre père en la laissant ainsi ? Fit curieusement Dumbledore.

_Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Quand j'étais à son chevet il me demanda en dernière faveur de la refermer et de ne pas la compléter. Je pouvais le comprendre, c'était son travail.

_Puis-je ? La voix d'Elise était hésitante. »

Ollivander respira un bon coup puis la lui présenta. Elise savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle était attirée par cette baguette, qui était en vérité, qu'un simple bout de bois banal. Enfin dans sa main, une énergie inconnue parcouru tout son corps. Elle sentait que ça venait, elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Une explosion de magie sortie de la baguette. La puissance accumulée détruit les murs du magasin, par réflexe, Dumbledore avait instauré un bouclier qui les protégea. La lumière de l'explosion les aveugla.

Elise tenait toujours fermement la baguette dans sa main, sa magie se répandait dans chacune de ses veines. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait entière. Un léger sourire illumina son visage, elle ne ressentait que du bonheur.

* * *

Dans un endroit oublié de tous, un être dormait. Un frisson parcouru sa carcasse, lui faisant ouvrir ses yeux. Ses prunelles dorés perçaient l'univers. Un atroce rire sortit de sa gorge enrouée.

« **Je le sens…Cette si puissante magie…Elle vient de s'éveiller…Où peux-tu être mon petit monstre ? Je te cherche depuis si longtemps…Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons enfin être réuni**.

L'être se releva sur ses jambes et alla jusqu'à une ouverture lui montrant le ciel étoilé. Il leva sa main, la dirigeant vers la lune.

_**Quand nous serons liés…Tout ce que tu connais…Disparaîtra dans les ténèbres. **


	5. Les flammes éternelles

_**Coucou les lecteurs ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**Réponse Review: **_

_**drou : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. :)**_

* * *

Ses jambes allaient la lâcher à cause de le pression. La boutique d'Ollivander n'était plus que des ruines. Les étagères qui contenaient les baguettes furent partiellement détruites. D'innombrable baguettes étaient au sol, accompagnées par leur boite. Ollivander ne savait que dire après ça.

La puissance d'Elise pouvait briser une baguette, mais c'était encore pire avec une baguette qui lui convenait ! Les sorciers qui étaient à côté de la boutique étaient encore sous le choc. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Le directeur semblait légèrement perdu, son sourire avait disparu. Avec quelques larges coups de baguette de Dumbledore le magasin fut de nouveau debout.

« Miss Charpman, débuta Ollivander en s'approchant d'elle pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Prenez bien soin de cette baguette, elle vous mènera loin, oui, très loin…

_Merci, murmura Elise, serrant fort contre elle la baguette.

_Combien nous vous devons Garrick ? demanda Dumbledore, la main déjà posé sur la bourse.

_Rien, je vous l'offre, conclut Ollivander.

_Vous êtes sûr ? fit Elise

_Oui, mon père vous aurez beaucoup apprécié, je le sens. Il doit être heureux là où il est que sa dernière œuvre ait trouvé son sorcier.

_Je ne sais comment vous remercier Monsieur. Elise n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée mais mis la baguette dans l'un des sacs.

_Utilisez-là à bon escient. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez me remercier ma chère. Ce fut un honneur de rencontrer une telle sorcière que vous.

_C'est de même pour moi, répondit Elise.

_Allons-y Miss Charpman. Au revoir Garrick, portez-vous bien.

_Au revoir Albus, salua Garrick. »

Beaucoup de monde murmurait pendant leur passage. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, son esprit étai ailleurs. Ce qui n'était pas le même cas qu'Elise, elle ne savait pas où se mettre pour avoir la tranquillité qu'elle souhaitait.

Soudainement Dumbledore se stoppa et regarda une boutique en particulier.

« Il me semble qu'il nous reste quelque chose à vous acheter, indiqua Dumbledore

_Quoi donc ?

_Votre animal de compagnie. »

Elise sourit sincèrement, elle avait toujours adoré les animaux, sa mère lui avait toujours eu du mal à accepter les animaux à la maison après un certain accident.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'animalerie que Dumbledore avait repérée. Elise ne savait pas quel animal elle allait choisir. Elle avait tout de même une certaine préférence pour les chats. Après pourquoi pas une chouette ou même un crapaud ? Tout pouvait être possible. Dumbledore resta en arrière tandis qu'Elise s'avançait dans le lieu.

La boutique était resplendissante de lumière. On aurait pu croire qu'elle possédait sa propre aura. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais c'est de cette façon qu'Elise le percevait. Les chouettes perchaient en hauteur la regardaient avec dédain. Et les crapaud se prélassaient dans leur vivarium, ne faisant pas la moindre attention à elle.

Le regard d'Elise se perdait entre les différents animaux. Mais il fut captivé par une étrange cage, un panneau juste à côté stipulait qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle. Curieuse comme elle était, Elise ne put s'empêcher d'aller à l'encontre du conseil. Elle voulait voir de quel animal il pouvait s'agir.

Alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'objet de ses désirs. Une main la tira en arrière, la faisant éviter des gigantesques flammes qui venaient de sortir de la cage.

« Non mais vous êtes inconsciente ! Vous ne savez pas lire ? « Attention animal dangereux ». Vous auriez pu vous faire brûler dangereusement, s'énerva un jeune garçon qui semblait gérer le magasin.

_Eh bien, je ne suis pas brûlée, il ne faut pas en faire tout une histoire. Merci de m'avoir « sauvée ». Sais-tu ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ?

_Il y a un l'intérieur un chat des flammes éternels. L'une des espèces les plus dangereuses chez le genre félin, son espèce est en voie de disparition, expliqua le garçon.

_Un chat des flammes éternels…Que c'est long comme nom. Pourquoi leur donner un tel nom ?

_Leur particularité est qu'ils naissent près du magma d'un volcan en ébullition. Une ancienne histoire raconte qu'ils sont nés tout d'abord des flammes des enfers. Ces chats peuvent utiliser le feu à leur guise, leur corps en est composé de plus de 50%.

_C'est impressionnant. Puis-je le voir ?

_Ceci n'est pas possible…

La voix de Dumbledore coupa leur discussion.

_Avez-vous trouvé une animal qui vous correspond Miss Charpman ?

_Oui Monsieur Dumbledore, mais ce jeune homme refuse de me montrer. dit-elle en citant le nom du directeur, était sûre que cela l'aiderait.

_Dumbledore…Albus Dumbledore ! Je..Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Je suis l'un de vos pus grands fans, s'exclama joyeusement le jeune garçon.

_Bien le bonjour jeune homme, tu dois être le fils de Jenard, ravie de te rencontrer. Voudrais-tu bien nous montrer ce qui contient cette cage ?

_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…Cet animal est très instable. Mon père et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à le mettre dans cette cage. Alors l'en sortir serait presque impossible sans être blessé. Même si vous êtes un grand sorcier, cette bête est totalement imprévisible.

_Il ne se passera rien tant que je serais là, tu peux ouvrir sans crainte, lui assura Dumbledore.

_Si vous insistez… » Son visage montrait bien son désaccord avec cette idée. Mais refuser une demande de son idole était impossible pour lui.

Le garçon rasa les murs, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Il s'était enfilé une combinaison de protection et s'était passé un masque en acier pour le visage. Avec vitesse et agilité il ouvrit les loqués qui enfermaient l'animal. Dès que la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit, des immenses flammes en sortirent. Dumbledore créa un bouclier fait entièrement d'eau, de la fumée en grosse quantité emplissait l'air de l'animalerie.

Le fameux chat sortit de sa cage, ses yeux méfiants lorgnaient les alentours. Son pelage noir était parsemé de longues flammes d'un orange rougeâtre. Ses flammes sortaient principalement du haut de son crâne et de ses pâtes. Sa très longue queue se terminait elle aussi d'une flamme. Le jaune de ses yeux tirait parfois sur des éclats de verts. Sa beauté était indéniable.

Le chat, était entravé d'une gros collier de fer qui entourait son cou, fabriqué pour un seul but : Enfermer. La grosseur du métal empêchait le chat de bouger sa tête comme il le voulait, il souffrait de son poids. Cette vision fit mal au cœur d'Elise. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle avait traversé la protection, pour aller à sa rencontre. Dumbledore voulu la retenir, il était déjà trop tard.

L'animal prit peur et cracha des brûlantes flammes sur Elise. D'instinct, elle mit ses mains en face d'elle. L'attaque se divisa au contact des paumes d'Elise, la jeune fille utilisait sa magie par survie. Le chat recula en la voyant se rapprocher malgré ses flammes. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains sur le collier et lui enleva, libérant son cou engourdit. La magie de l'animal explosa, projetant un incroyable feu autour de lui, voulant repousser Elise le plus loin possible. Au lieu de s'extirper de ce brasier, elle resta à la même place, posant son autre main sur le crâne de la bête.

Le feu brûlait la peau de ses mains. Le garçon lui hurla de le lâcher, Dumbledore allait être sur le point de tuer l'animal, quand subitement, les flammes diminuèrent. Elles rentraient dans le corps du chat qui s'était désormais calmé. L'animal frotta sa tête avec sympathie contre les mains brûlées d'Elise. Malgré la douleur, l'adolescente souriait, cet animal l'avait fait penser à elle, une personne prisonnière, qui pouvait créer de la terreur chez autrui. Alors qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle cherchait, ce n'était que de l'attention.

La chat lécha les blessures d'Elise, c'est avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit que sa bave pouvait soigner les brûlures. Elle le remercia elle lui faisant d'autant plus de grattouilles derrière les oreilles.

« Vous êtes vraiment folle…Vous auriez pu mourir ! s'indigna le garçon qui venait de vivre la plus belle frayeur de sa vie.

_Je ne dirais pas exactement que je suis folle. Plutôt intéressée par ce que rejette le monde. Je n'ai pas encore accompli la moindre chose, je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui, dit Elise à l'attention du garçon, puis tourna son visage vers Dumbledore. Monsieur, je sais que ça pourrait vous paraître incroyable, mais je souhaiterais prendre ce chat comme animal de compagnie. Je saurais l'apprivoiser, il ne fera de mal à personne. Si par malheur ça devait arriver, j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité, débita-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Une image d'un jeune garçon au cheveux broussailleux possédant un regard suppliant, une étrange créature dans ses bras, venait de se superposer sur les traits d'Elise aux yeux de Dumbledore.

_Il en est hors de ques…commença le jeune gérant qui fut coupé par le directeur.

_Je suis d'accord. Jeune homme, pourrais-tu avertir ton père de l'achat de cet animal, s'il souhaite m'en parler, je l'invite à prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau.

_Mais je…

_Je m'excuse de paraître ainsi, mais Miss Charpman et moi-même sommes pressés. Envoyez-moi une lettre pour le montant à payer, vous nous enverrez le chat par courrier. Allons-y, tout le monde nous attend, intima Dumbledore en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

Elise se concentra sur le chat et continua à lui caresser le haut du crâne.

_Je te verrai plus tard, en attendant, ne brûle personne.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, on aurait pu déceler de la compréhension dans les yeux du félin. Après ça, elle lui indiqua du doigt la cage. L'animal eut un temps d'hésitation, puis, rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur de la cage. Le garçon, restait abasourdi par les exploits d'Elise, elle était incroyable. Elise reporta son attention sur le jeune vendeur.

_Je me nomme Elise Charpman, je vous demanderais de bien prendre soin de lui. Si je trouve la moindre blessure, je saurais vers qui j'irais me plaindre. Pour qu'il ne pique pas de colère, veuillez ne plus lui mettre de collier.

_Je m'appelle Saliphe. Je prendrais soin de votre chat, n'ayez aucune crainte. Merci de votre achat dans notre magasin. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à passer.

_Au revoir Saliphe. »

Saliphe regarda Elise s'en allait, complètement ébloui. Il ne fit pas attention en s'appuyant sur la mauvaise pile de sac qui s'écroula sous son poids, emportant Saliphe au sol.

Elise avait entendu du bruit derrière-elle, mais ne se retourna par pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Elle posa automatiquement sa main sur le bras qu'il lui proposait. Ils ramenèrent avec eux tous les achats pour qu'Elise puisse commencer son année.

* * *

Chaque fois qu'Elise touchait sa baguette, elle ressentait une immense joie. La jeune fille avait bien remarqué l'état pensif de Dumbledore depuis l'achat de sa baguette. Le sourire qu'il affichait était beaucoup moins lumineux qu'à l'accoutumé. Lui faisait-elle peur ? Serait-ce à cause de son étrange baguette incomplète ? Elise n'allait pas non plus aller lui demander, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à venir.

Ses achats furent déposés directement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était juste provisoire, avant qu'elle ne soit répartie dans une des quatre maisons. Une certaine pression monta en elle. Dans quelle maison allait-elle être répartie ? Elle n'en préférait aucune, elle voyait surtout leurs défauts. Poufsouffle n'avait jamais attisé sa curiosité, elle avait le don de raboter des personnes niaises. Serdaigle pouvait être une bonne maison, mais ses élèves avaient tendance à être trop sûr d'eux. Gryffondor, une maison pour les « courageux », qui avait tendance à avoir une trop grande gueule. Leur loyauté n'était pas de mise, il y avait bien trop de passages dans la saga où les amis d'Harry Potter doutaient de lui. Pour la dernière, Serpentard, elle n'avait jamais pu supporter cet effet de groupe qui y résidait. Ses élèves utilisaient bien trop leur nombre pour pouvoir martyriser des élèves. Seuls, ils n'étaient plus que des vers rampants au sol. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ? Tant qu'elle apprenait la magie, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

La nuit était tombée rapidement, appelant les fantômes et autres espèces des ténèbres à se réveiller. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui vint la prévenir que l'heure du dîner était venue. Elise s'était habillée de son tout nouvel uniforme.

Le trajet de sa chambre jusqu'à la Grande-Salle fut mentalement beaucoup plus long. Était-ce à cause de cet uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ? Ou était-ce par rapport à tous ces yeux qui allaient bientôt l'observer à la dérobée ? Elle prit son temps pour reprendre son calme en respirant plus lentement. Ce n'était qu'une répartition, pas la fin du monde. Même en pensant ainsi, elle avait toujours cette petite boule qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

Les grandes portent s'ouvrirent devant-elles. Les quatre longues tables étaient remplies par les élèves. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils la fixèrent sans gêne. Elle put déceler dans certains regards de l'envie, dans d'autres de la jalousie et même de la curiosité. Elle était devenue sans le vouloir, l'un des nouveaux mystères de la nouvelle année qui commençait.

Avec tout le courage qu'elle possédait, elle s'avança dans l'immense salle d'un pas assuré. Elle remarqua que tous les professeurs la regardaient. Elle s'attarda sur un regard bien plus sombre que les autres, celui qui avait don de l'attirer, pour mieux la tourmenter. Tout le monde était obnubilé par son aura, ce n'était pas visible à l'œil nu, mais sa magie l'entourait tel un manteau. Sa magie avait le même effet qu'un aimant, ce qui n'allait pas arranger Elise.

Le fameux tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau magique était là. McGonagall prit le Choixpeau dans ses mains et intima à Elise de s'asseoir, enfin assise, elle lui déposa sur le haut de sa tête. Une voix émergea dans son esprit.

_« Eh bien, eh bien. Qu'avons-nous là ! Une retardataire et pas n'importe quelle retardataire à ce que je peux voir, s'esclaffa une forte voix._

__Ne prenez pas trop votre temps, ce tabouret n'est pas du tout confortable, grogna Elise. _

__Me presser ne sert à rien, à part si tu souhaites que je te mette dans une maison qui ne te convienne pas. _

__Je n'aime aucunes d'elles de toute façon, souffla-t-elle _

__En es-tu sûre ? Pourtant, il y en a bien une qui t'a toujours plus attirée que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?...Tu es dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'une envie folle de savoir, mais pas assez pour t'envoyer à Serdaigle. Tu peux montrer une grande gentillesse envers les personnes que tu apprécies, mais c'est trop peu pour Poufsouffle. Pour atteindre tes objectifs tu peux être une véritable vipère, sournoise jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ta ruse est l'une de tes plus grandes armes, Serpentard serait un très bonne maison…Mais ton courage surpasse cette ruse. Toi qui portes sur tes épaules un lourd destin, cette maison pourra peut-être t'aider à accomplir ta tâche. _

__Attendez, vous…_

_GRYFFONDOR ! » hurla le Choixpeau.

Le long silence de l'attente se brisa avec les applaudissements et cris de la table des rouge et or. Quand Elise se leva, les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison étaient déjà sur son uniforme, un lion rugissant s'était dessiné sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, vers son cœur. Elise remarqua qu'on venait de lui faire de la place à la table de sa maison, elle s'y assit rapidement. Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Comme vous venez de le voir, nous venons d'accueillir une nouvelle élève un peu retard. Je vous demanderais d'être bienveillant envers Miss Charpman et de l'aider si elle rencontre le moindre problème. Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit ! »

D'un claquement de doigt la nourriture en abondance apparut sur les tables. C'était bien la première fois qu'Elise voyait autant de nourriture. Il y avait vraiment de tout et pour tous les goûts. Elle se servit un peu de chaque, elle en avait presque l'eau à la bouche. Elle leva sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche pour goûter à un bout de sa viande mais elle sentit des regards braqués sur elle. Les élèves qui l'entouraient ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'observer comme une bête curieuse. Cela était vraiment désagréable, donnant l'envie à Elise de se lever et de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand elle était sur le point de le faire, une douce voix l'interrompit.

« Bonsoir ! Je me nomme Hermione Granger, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, bienvenue à Gryffondor !

Elle lui tendit sa main, ses lèvres formaient un sourire bienveillant. La description du livre respectait l'originale. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, elle l'aurait sûrement reconnu immédiatement. Le personnage d'Hermione Granger était l'un des personnages qu'Elise affectionnait, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas sa plus grande fane pour le premier tome.

Elise accepta sa main avec plaisir et lui rendit son sourire.

_Elise Charpman, de même, répondit-elle.

_C'est la première fois que je vois de mes propres yeux un chapeauflou qui dure si longtemps ! Tu as dû être un sacré défi pour le Choixpeau.

_Peut-être bien que oui…

_Ceci n'est pas une honte ! Tous les grands sorciers venant de Poudlard étaient des chapeauflou. Tu es sûrement destinée à devenir une sorcière extraordinaire. Que suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de te présenter mes amis. À ta gauche se trouve Ginevra Wesley, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Ginny. À ma droite le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes s'est Harry Potter. Et pour terminer le garçon en face de toi, celui qui mange comme un ogre des cavernes…RON WEASLEY ! Arrête de manger de cette façon c'est répugnant !

_Roooooh, j'raaii faim mroii. J'rai pas raisrooon Harryp ? vociféra Ron, n'arrivant pas à parler distinctement avec toute la nourriture qui emplissait sa bouche.

_Ce n'est pas pour te contrarier mais Hermione a bien raison, voir la nourriture tomber de ta bouche quand tu manges n'est pas très appétissant…confia Harry en se grattant la tête.

_Ilf n'y arf que moif-mêrme quri me comprenneff. Hermione lui donna une bonne claque sur le crâne du rouquin.

_Je suis vraiment désolée de son manque d'éducation, il ne ferait jamais ça devant sa mère ! expliqua Hermione à Elise qui ne faisait que regarder l'échange.

_Mais qu'estff-ce qu'il te prendff ?! Çarf fait malf !

_Tais-toi donc ! Alors Elise, es-tu contente d'être à Gryffondor, ou tu avais en tête une autre maison ?

_Oh. Je n'avais pas vraiment de préférence particulière. Je les trouve toutes identiques. Elise vit une cuisse de poulet se lever à quelques centimètre de son visage.

_Pardoooooonf ?! Troute identiquef ? Gryffondorff est lar meilleurech des maisonrs ! s'exclama difficilement Ron en essayant d'avaler sa nourriture.

Elise écarta d'une pichenette la cuisse de poulet. Déjà que la vue n'était pas belle, il osait mettre une cuisse de poulet dégoulinante de gras et de bave près d'elle. Elle était bien à deux doigts de l'étouffer sur le champs.

_Premièrement, ne remet jamais plus ta bouffe immonde près de mon visage. Deuxièmement, je dis tout ce que je pense, alors tu devrais t'y habituer rapidement car je ne vais pas me retenir avec toi. Et pour finir, met toi bien dans ta grosse tête qu'il faut éviter de me mettre en colère. » Tout en disant cela, Elise s'était levée pour lui poser un doigt sur son front.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de finir son assiette et s'en alla de la table en faisant un signe au groupe. Toute la salle avait pu observer l'échange et son départ. Personne ne la retint.

* * *

Après avoir rejoint sa chambre pour la nuit, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle aurait pu prendre sur elle pour rester à leurs côtés. Mais voir son visage d'imbécile lui était insupportable. Pourtant, Elise avait toujours un petit creux, sa gourmandise légendaire venait de reprendre le dessus.

Elle se releva sur son lit, une idée en tête.

« Hooky ? Appela-t-elle timidement.

L'elfe de maison apparu dans un pouf sonore, en face du lit d'Elise.

_Vous m'a..m'avez appelé..Miss..Miss Charpman ?

_Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tard. Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un petit service ? Dit Elise en faisant le geste de la taille avec ses doigts.

_Tout ce que..que vous…vous désirez Miss.

_Pourrais-tu m'apporter une petite part de gâteau aux fruits rouges que vous avez servi pendant le repas ?

_J'y vais de..de ce..ce pas, lui assura Hooky en disparaissant.

Il réapparut très rapidement avec une très bonne part. La vue du gâteau fit s'empourprer Elise, elle adorait les choses sucrés. Elle prit l'assiette que lui donnait l'elfe en le remerciant chaudement. Avant qu'il ne parte, Elise le stoppa pour lui dire une dernière chose.

_Hooky, tu peux m'appeler Elise, lui proposa l'adolescente.

_Je..Je n'oserais jam..Jamais !

_Je ne suis pas encore totalement habituée à ce nouveau nom de famille…Je préférerais sincèrement que tu utilises mon prénom, ça me ferait très plaisir. Lui dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot « plaisir ».

_Alors..Alors ça se..se…sera Miss..Miss Elise, conclut l'elfe.

_C'est déjà beaucoup mieux ! Merci pour ton aide, va te reposer tu l'as grandement mérité.

_Merci Miss Char…Miss Elise. »

Hooky s'en alla, laissant seule Elise avec son doux dessert. Elise avait notait que le bégaiement de l'elfe était moins présent qu'à leur rencontre. Elle allait commencer à dévorer le gâteau, quand elle fut prise d'une forte quinte de toux. L'infirmière l'avait prévenue d'avance que si sa magie venait à être utilisée sans sa baguette, son corps allait souffrir à un moment donné. Elle avait du mal à respirer, ses membres étaient lourds. D'un dernier effort elle attrapa une fiole qu'elle avait rangé dans le meule à côté du lit. Elle provenait de l'infirmerie, c'était pour soulager sa douleur. En une gorgée elle avait tout avalé puis poussa un souffle de soulagement en se sentant moins engourdie.

Elle se laissa choir contre le matelas et attendit quelques minutes pour ne pas brusquer son corps. Est-ce qu'elle était si faible que ça pour sa magie ? Quand elle se sentit de nouveau bien, elle se releva et pu déguster cette douceur sucrée tout en parcourant l'un des manuels de magie qu'avait acheté le directeur.

Elise se perdit rapidement dans sa lecture. La magie était très intéressante, tout était différent, sans aucune répétition. Elle lui semblait infinie. La jeune fille voulu faire un des sorts les plus basiques pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner. Elle essaya un lumos en suivant les instructions du livre. Au lieu d'une petite lumière, ce fut un véritable projecteur qui sortit de sa baguette. Elise sursauta et lâcha sa baguette. Après quelques instants elle la rangea du bout des doigts dans ses affaires et nota dans son esprit : **Ne pas toucher sans un professeur autour. **

Des heures passèrent. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle s'endormit sur son lit, entourée d'une dizaine de livres ouverts. Elle dormait d'un profond sommeil sans rêve. La première nuit en tant qu'élève se passa tranquillement.

* * *

Hooky était chargé d'aller réveiller Elise pour qu'elle ne manque pas le petit-déjeuner. L'elfe arriva dans la chambre et découvrit comment la jeune fille avait dormit. Il rangea tout d'abord les livres dans le sac qui leur était attribué, puis, avec une grande délicatesse, secoua la jeune sorcière.

« Miss Elise, il..il est l'heure..de vous..vous levez.

Elise baragouina des mots en serrant contre elle son coussin. Un léger filet de bave coulait du bord de sa bouche. Hooky insista, de peur que la jeune fille ne puisse pas manger convenablement. Enfin, Elise s'éveilla, la tête dans le coltar.

_Bonjour Hooky..Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_Bien le bon..bonjour Miss. Le petit..petit-déjeuner vint d'êter…ser…servi.

_Merci de m'avoir réveillé. J'arrive bientôt, souffla Elise en se levant pour se rendre à la salle de bain. »

L'elfe reparti à son travail, tandis qu'Elise se coiffait ses cheveux, elle ne se sentait pas de les attacher. Elle les laissa lâché, ils pouvaient cascader librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle réajusta l'uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé la veille. Elle avait encore l'esprit remplit des informations qu'elle avait lu la nuit dernière. Au moins, elle avait pris de l'avance pour ses futurs cours.

Alors qu'Elise se dirigeait vers la Grande-Salle, un tableau l'interpella.

« Lys…Est-ce bien toi ?

Elise tourna son visage vers le tableau. Il y était peint un jeune homme d'une haute lignée devina Elise en voyant ses vêtements. Le garçon avait des cheveux angélique et des yeux de la couleur des océans. Des ailes d'ange lui irait à merveille ne put s'empêcher de penser Elise. Il la confondait sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Je suis désolée, débuta Elise, mais vous devez vous tromper de personne.

_Non, tu es bien Lys. Je te reconnaîtrais entre mille ! continua la peinture, sûr de lui.

_Je vous assure que je ne suis cette Lys, je m'appelle Elise Charpman.

_Pourquoi mens-tu ? Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de m'emmener avec toi ? Où étais-tu depuis ce temps ? s'entêta la peinture.

Le garçon se mit à pleurer, libérant sa peine. L'adolescente était mal devant lui, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose mouiller ses chaussures. En dessous du tableau, la peinture qui la composait était en train de s'écoulait le long du mur. Les pleurs étaient en train de le faire disparaître.

_Arrêtez de pleurer ! Vous vous tuez !

_Tu nous as tant manqué…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue plus tôt ?

_Pitié je vous en prie, vous êtes en train de vous effacer !

_Lys…Oh Lys…se lamenta le jeune homme.

La panique montait chez Elise, la toile commençait à devenir blanche à certains endroits. Elise perdant ses moyens, posa sa main sur la peinture, à l'endroit du visage remplit de larmes. Pensant toucher que de la toile, elle fut surprise de sentir de la chaleur sous sa peau. Elle pouvait voir sa main à l'intérieur de la peinture. Elle garda son calme malgré cet imprévu et caressa avec sa main la joue inondée du garçon. La douceur de son geste fit cesser les pleures de celui-ci.

_Je ne sais pas qui est cette Lys mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas elle. Vous devez vraiment tenir à elle pour pleurer autant…Je ne vais pas vous mentir pour vous faire plaisir. La réalité peut être douloureuse, mais je préfère vous dire la vérité que de vous causer plus de mal. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de ne pas abandonner. Je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra vous voir, comme elle vous l'a promis.

_Si tu n'es vraiment pas Lys…Comment peux-tu me le certifier ? Tu ne l'as pas connu.

_Pas besoin de la connaître. Par votre chagrin je peux deviner qu'elle doit être une bonne personne et qui vous ait très chère. Même si elle vous manque, vous ne devez pas vous mettre dans un état qui peut vous coûter la vie. Quand elle reviendra, comment ferra-telle si elle trouve votre tableau complètement vide ?

_Mais…Elle me manque tant…avoua le garçon.

_Je sais, j'ai moi aussi une personne qui me manque énormément…Je n'ai sûrement pas attendue autant que vous, mais je pense comprendre légèrement votre peine. Je vous demanderais de ne plus vous laisser aller par vos émotions. Il faut garder espoir, surtout dans les moments les plus douloureux.

De sa main, elle essuya ses dernières larmes et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

_Vous savez que vous avez des cheveux très doux ?! Le complimenta Elise en lui faisant le plus beau sourire qu'elle s'avait faire.

Le garçon revécu un souvenir du passé pendant un instant. Il revit cette jeune fille, venant des années beaucoup plus lointaines. Elle lui avait aussi touché ses cheveux de cette façon-là. Et lui avait dit :

« __Vous avez des cheveux doux ! » _

Elle avait été sa meilleure-amie dans ce château. Depuis son départ, il attendait qu'elle revienne accomplir sa promesse. Jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Il posa sa propre main sur celle d'Elise et lui sourit.

_Je te remercier de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. Je te suis reconnaissant pour ton honnêteté. Ton prénom est bien Elise ?

_C'est bien ça, approuva Elise.

_Je m'appelle William Glosther, répondit le garçon en lui faisant un baisemain.

Elise en était presque au point de rougir. Même si elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas un réel garçon, elle pouvait très bien le sentir comme s'il existait. Elle récupéra sa main en la sortant de la toile quand il la lâcha.

_Je suis désolée, mais je dois m'en aller, dit précipitamment Elise.

_Reviendras-tu me voir ? Interrompit Elise avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en aller

_Bien-sûr. Et la prochaine fois que vous voyez une fille, ne pleurait pas William !

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant qu'Elise ne dépasse son tableau pour s'engager dans les prochains escaliers.

Elise ne savait vraiment pas qui pouvait être cette Lys. Apparemment, elle devait énormément lui ressembler pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Si elle y pensait, elle demanderait à l'un des professeurs.

Quand elle fut devant les portes de la Grande-Salle, elles s'ouvrirent pour elle. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à les pousser comme elle avait pu le faire. Son premier jour en tant que sorcière débuta.

* * *

_**Je suis totalement désolée pour les personnes qui apprécient le personnage de Ron, personnellement je le déteste X). **_

_**Pensez-vous qu'Elise aura la paix ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ;) **_


	6. Une découverte du serpent

_** Réponses Review : **_

_**Guest : You will see ! **_

_**drou : Haha, si tu savais comment j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce passage ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me motive ^^. **_

_**Oilosse : Salut ! Tout d'abord je voudrais te dire un grand merci pour le commentaire que tu m'as laissé. Savoir qu'une ancienne lectrice est de nouveau là m'apporte beaucoup de joie ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre qu'Elise te plaît et j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'à la fin ! :) **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Ce fut avec appétit qu'Elise avala son petit-déjeuner. Habituellement elle ne mangeait pas énormément le matin. Cette fois-ci, son estomac en avait plus que besoin. Quand elle était arrivée dans la Grande-Salle, beaucoup de monde était déjà là pour manger. Elise réussit à se trouver une petit place en bout de table.

Ce matin-là, personne ne lui accordait beaucoup d'attention. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout d'être invisible pour une fois. Sa joie s'envola rapidement quand une personne s'assit en face d'elle alors qu'elle mordait avec amour dans sa tartine.

« Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? Fit Nicholas en souriant.

_Oui, comment oublier ma maladresse ? Rigola amèrement Elise.

_Cela aurait bien pu me briser le cœur, répondit le blond en posant théâtralement sa main sur son cœur.

_Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis c'est à l'unisson qu'ils rigolèrent ensemble. Le Poufsouffle avait un certain culot pour s'asseoir à la table des lions, mais personne ne lui fit de remarquer, Elise semblait l'apprécier, autant ne pas l'énerver dès le matin.

_Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux, c'est rassurant, tu avais beaucoup inquiété Pompom.

_Oui, merci. J'aurais apporté beaucoup de problème à Madame Pomfresh, elle mérite bien ma reconnaissance éternelle, fit Elise avec la même voix que les peluches extraterrestre de Toy and Story.

_Je ne savais pas que Madame Pomfresh était une patate, blagua Nicholas.

_Tu as la référence ?!

_Bien-sûr, il n'y a que les incultes qui ne connaissent pas, assura le blondinet en levant les yeux au ciel.

_On est bien d'accord ! »

Enfin de compte, pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de son âge n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Nicholas avait beaucoup d'humour, ce qui détendait beaucoup Elise. Ceux qui ne venaient pas de famille moldu se demandaient bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de manger, des hululements firent lever les yeux d'Elise. Plusieurs hiboux se tenaient juste au-dessus d'elle, tenant dans leurs griffes des grosses cordes qui entouraient une boite. Ils déposèrent la boite à côté d'elle et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. La livraison fut remarquée par tous.

Elise savait de ce qu'il s'agissait, elle se jeta sur la boite sans rien expliquer à Nicholas. Des magnifiques flammes jaillirent de l'ouverture, d'un seul bond un chat sortit de son emprisonnement. Il leva son merveilleux regard vers Elise, il l'a reconnu instantanément. Il s'approcha d'elle et frotta sa tête contre son genou. Les flammes qui émanaient de l'animal ne la brûlaient pas comme à leur rencontre. Elise ne se priva de lui procurer des caresses, heureuse de déjà le retrouver.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu vas bien te plaire ici. Nous irons découvrir tous les deux le parc en fin de journée, ça te plairait ? Proposa Elise en observant avec tendresse son nouveau compagnon.

Un main lui agrippa férocement son épaule pour la faire reculer.

_Reculez Miss Charpman ! Hurla Severus en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal.

Le chat se mit instantanément en position de défense, ses flammes s'intensifièrent, montrant férocement les crocs à Severus. Elise, d'un geste brusque se dégagea de sa poigne et protégea le chat.

_N'approchez pas ! Ordonna Elise à l'attention du professeur Rogue.

_Vous devez vous écartez immédiatement de cette créature, pauvre inconsciente ! Vous pouvez vous faire tuer, rugis Severus hors de lui.

_Ce chat ne me fera aucun mal. Mais si vous continuez à le menacer c'est tout à fait normal qu'il veuille se défendre ! Il est mon animal de compagnie, le directeur m'a donné son approbation. Je vous prierai d'abaisser votre baguette professeur, dit durement Elise.

_Votre animal de compagnie ? Savez-vous au moins la dangerosité de cet animal ? Vous êtes en train de mettre en danger tous les élèves de cette école ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas contenir votre idiotie maladive, cracha-il.

_Personne ne sera blessé si vous arrêtez d'agir de la sorte. J'en ai l'autorisation, il a le droit d'être ici. Donc je vais vous le demander une dernière fois, baisez votre baguette ! Elise était rouge de colère en prononçant ses derniers mots. »

D'un geste lent il l'abaissa, observant d'un mauvais œil le chat. Elise se retourna pour rassurer l'animal et le prit dans ses bras. C'est avec agilité qu'il se positionna sur son épaule, l'air fier, se frottant affectueusement contre sa tête. Le spectacle étonnait toute la salle, cette race de chat avait la réputation de détester les humains.

Severus serra les dents et disparut avec une extraordinaire rapidité. Elise quant à elle, se rassit à table pour terminer ce qu'elle mangeait. Le chat restait perché sur elle, il n'était pas près de descendre.

Le premier année qui se tenait à sa droit essayait tant bien que mal de s'écarter d'elle. Il avait peur des flammes du chat. Elise n'en prenait pas compte, elle savait que son nouvel ami n'allait pas être bien vu auprès des autres élèves. S'ils n'aimaient pas la différence, ils n'avaient qu'à pas les approcher.

Nicholas était d'autant plus intéressé par cette jeune fille hors du commun.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé plus compliqué ? La provoqua-il

_Un hippogriphe ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais il était bien trop lourd à transporter, répondit Elise du tac au tac.

_Il est magnifiquement terrifiant.

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur, remarqua Elise.

_En le voyant se frotter ainsi à toi, il n'a pas l'air d'être si dangereux. Si le directeur t'a laissé l'adopter, c'est que tu dois être capable de le contrôler. J'espère juste pour toi qu'il ne t'amènera pas trop de problèmes.

_Moi aussi… »

* * *

Severus venait de quitter la Grande-Salle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle colère de si bon matin. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant la créature sortir du colis. Cette race était une véritable calamité en termes d'apprivoisement. Bien-sûr, qui lui avait donné l'autorisation…_Roulement de Tambour…_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! Notre fameux directeur foldingo drogué aux bonbons au citron. Le professeur marchait à une allure folle dans les couloirs.

Un troisième année de Gryffondor, qui, par mégarde, s'était emmêlé les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier. En tombant à la renverse, il s'était rattrapé à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. Et abracadabra, un petit Gryffondor dans les bras du professeur des potions. Celui-ci vit rouge et envoya sans ménagement l'enfant voler.

« Jenkins ! Quatre heures de colles ! Et soixante points en moins pour ne pas savoir mettre un pied devant l'autre ! »

Le garçon s'excusa plusieurs fois en reculant pour ensuite s'enfuir dans un autre couloir. C'était bien là, un pur acte de survie.

Arrivé au bureau, Severus défonça presque la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant le professeur Trelawnay courir droit sur lui. Elle criait des injures incompréhensibles à tout va. Rogue s'écarta de peu, l'esquivant au dernier moment. Trelawnay continua son chemin dans les escaliers sans se retourner. En regardant à l'intérieur pour avoir des explications, il tomba sur Dumbledore, se tenant piteusement la tête. Le professeur des potions était sur le point de craquer.

« ALBUS ! Hurla-t-il

_Oui mon cher ? Le directeur n'avait pas la force de relever son regard.

_En premier : Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Sibylle m'a presque foncé dessus ?

_Elle était en pleine trance. Je l'ai donc gardé avec moi pour qu'elle n'effraye pas les élèves, mais vous avez ouvert la porte ce qui lui a laissé le champ libre pour s'en aller, marmonna piteusement Dumbledore.

_Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent ? Avez-vous au moins pensé que l'une de ses crises puisse se passer dans un de ses cours ?!

_Sibylle prend un traitement avant chaque cours. Cela lui arrive seulement quand quelque chose d'important va se produire.

_Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous croyez en cette folle ?

_Il ne faut pas oublier que Sybille est celle qui a prédit la première prophétie Severus. Ne la prenez pas à la légère, elle peut être une très bonne divinatrice.

_C'est bien la seule chose qu'on peut lui accorder, dit Severus les lèvres retroussées dû à la colère.

_Vous veniez pour quoi ? Demanda Dumbledore en daignant enfin le regarder.

Jamais Rogue n'avait vu un tel état de fatigue sur le visage du directeur. Sa surprise s'envola rapidement en se souvenant du pourquoi il était venu.

_Vous ! Vous avez donné une autorisation à Charpman pour qu'elle ramène dans l'enceinte de l'école, un chat des flammes éternelles ! Avez-vous complètement perdu la tête Albus ?! La simple panique de cet animal pourrait détruire la moitié du château et je ne parle pas de tous les blessés et même des morts que ça pourrait causer. Déballa furieusement Severus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux graisseux.

_Il est vrai que j'ai donné cette autorisation pour qu'elle le prenne en tant qu'animal de compagnie, confirma calmement Dumbledore.

_Mais ce n'est pas sensé ! Cette chose est bien trop dangereuse ! Il faut…

_Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ma décision a déjà été prise, coupa brusquement le directeur d'une forte voix.

_Enfin…Albus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est devenue une de vos nouveaux petits protégés, que vous devez lui donner tous les droits, s'emporta Severus, désormais vous allez lui dire oui à tous ses moindres petits caprices ?

_Écoutez-moi. Croyez-vous que d'avoir Fumseck est un caprice de ma part Severus ? J'ai de la chance que son espèce soit acceptée par la communauté sorcière. Pourtant, ses pouvoirs magiques peuvent dépasser de loin nos propres pouvoirs. La race de ce chat n'a jamais été véritablement recherché, les seuls chercheurs, voulurent les éradiquer, par peur de leur puissance. Ils ont déclaré sans des preuves concrètes qu'ils étaient néfastes et bien trop sauvages pour être dressés. Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment a pu faire Miss Charpman ? Moi je vais vous le dire. Sa bonté, c'est sa bonté qui a réussi à dépasser ces préjugés. Ne devrions-nous pas donner une seule chance à ce chat ? Essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer Dumbledore.

_Je vous aurais prévenu. Si ce chat vient à blesser la moindre personne, il sera abattu, termina froidement Severus.

La chauve-souris des cachots ne resta pas une minute de plus aux côtés de son directeur. Le vieux sorcier mangea lentement un de ses bonbons au citron. Il sentait cette année allait être bien longue.

Il souffla quelque peu et lança un regard à un tableau en particulier.

« Tu aurais eu la même réaction qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Elise et Nicholas allaient s'en aller de la Grande-Salle, mais Hermione les stoppa.

« Elise, voici ton emploi du temps ! Si tu as la moindre question tu peux venir me dois aussi te faire visiter le château puisque je suis la préfète de notre maison, dit joyeusement Hermione.

_Pas besoin préfète Granger, je m'étais déjà proposé pour lui faire découvrir l'école, intervint subtilement Nicholas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton rôle Fildell, répondit Hermione.

_En voilà une bonne blague, on dirait que la Miss je sais tout ne connaît pas une chose élémentaire : Nicholas Fildell fait ce qui lui chante.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi le choixpeau t'a placé à Poufsouffle, fit Hermione en levant les yeux aux ciel, tu es tellement insupportable.

_Je préfère que ce soit Nicholas, trancha Elise et lui attrapant le bras, merci pour m'avoir donné mon emploi du temps. »

L'adolescente entraîna le Poufsouffle avant qu'une guerre ne commence entre les deux. Hermione n'essaya pas de les arrêter, elle aurait voulu discuter avec Elise. Elle se résigna en se disant que ça serait pour une prochaine fois.

Elise souffla quand la voie fut libre, son chat ronronna contre son oreille. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le nommer, ce n'était pas son fort les noms. Elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien un jour.

« Quel toupet, essayer de m'enlever le merveilleux privilège de t'escorter ! Fit le garçon en faisait un geste dramatique.

_Hermione n'est pas méchante, tu n'avais pas besoin de la provoquer.

_Alors pourquoi m'as-tu choisi au lieu d'aller avec elle ?

_Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me rapprocher du « trio d'or », répliqua Elise

_Oooh, mais c'est que tu connais déjà leur petit nom, ria Nicholas

_Cela n'arrête pas de courir dans les couloirs, répondit-elle en se maudissant d'avoir lâché leur surnom.

_C'est bien que tu ne sois pas une inculte des gens de ta propre maison.

_Tu dois t'en douter que j'en fiche pas mal. Je n'aime pas trop être entouré par beaucoup de gens.

_Un loup solitaire, j'adore ça, ricana-t-il

_Tu ne comprends pas, depuis que je suis ici, tous les élèves n'arrêtent pas de me fixer …Souffla Elise en caressant le crâne de son animal.

_C'est à cause de ton aura, lui révéla Nicholas.

_Ma quoi ?

_Ton aura magique. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais toute ta magie t'entoure. On pourrait te comparer aisément à une lampe allumée qui est au milieu d'un essaim d'insectes. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer ?

_Donc en gros je suis comme un conne de glace au milieu d'une horde d'enfant ?

_Tu as tout compris, acquiesça Nicholas.

_Si j'applique le théorème de la boule glacé, cela voudrait dire que tu es aussi un autre des enfants affamé, fit remarquer Elise.

_Je n'aime pas les glaces, je préfère les frites, insinua Nicholas d'un sourire aguicheur.

_Oh, Aaaah. Je vois, rigola Elise.

_Cela ne te dérange pas ?

_Pas du tout. On a tous nos préférences, lui sourit Elise.

_Je l'ai su dès le premier regard que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, dit Nicholas »

Elise se sentait à l'aise avec Nicholas, son côté désinvolte avait le don de la déstressé. Cependant elle se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui pendant la guerre. Il allait terminer ses études avant Harry Potter, il n'était qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres, qui ne sont même pas citées dans l'histoire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, c'est qu'elle étudie pour rattraper son retard. Interagir avec l'histoire n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, ses informations seraient alors faussées par ses actions.

En jetant un regard à son emploi du temps, Elise remarqua qu'elle avait cours dans quelques minutes avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle remercia à Nicholas de l'avoir accompagné, qui s'en alla à son propre cours. Il lui expliqua comment elle devait se diriger de sa chambre jusqu'à sa salle. Grâce à son intervention Elise manqua d'être en retard. Elle arriva devant la porte, les cheveux un peu plus en bataille, le souffle court, ses affaires de cours dans un sac. Elle allait toquer contre le bois de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant découvrir à Elise le professeur McGonagall assit derrière son bureau, ses lunettes posées sur son nez en train de lire un livre.

La sorcière releva son regard de son ouvrage, un air absent sur son visage en voyant la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Beaucoup trop même.

« Entrez Miss Charpman, l'intima McGonagall.

_Merci professeur.

Elise rentra dans le bureau et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau de la directrice des lions. McGonagall se leva de son fauteuil et fit un tour de sans bureau.

_Je voulais tout d'abord vous féliciter pour votre entrée dans ma maison, amorça la plus vieille.

_Mer…Débuta Elise qui fut coupée par sa supérieure.

_Seulement, j'ai pu remarquer que vous ne vous sentiez pas à votre aise au sein de ma maison. Dès votre arrivée vous avez montré à toute l'école que vous possédiez votre propre caractère en utilisant Ron Weasley. Qu'avez-vous à leur reprocher alors que vous venez d'arriver ?

Là, on peut dire qu'Elise ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

_Sans vouloir me paraître impertinente, je suis bien au cours de Métamorphose ou dans un interrogatoire ? questionna sarcastiquement Elise.

_Que nous soyons clair entre nous, jeune fille. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, au contraire. Cependant je n'accepterais pas que vous vous liguiez contre ma maison sans aucune raison. Votre comportement ne vous apportera que des complications avec les autres élèves. Si vous rejetez les élèves qui seront avec vous plus de la moitié de votre temps, comment allez-vous faire pour vous défendre si un groupe vous attaque ? Vous serez seule Miss Charpman, affirma McGonagall penchée vers Elise.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entourée pour savoir me défendre, Madame. Les yeux d'Elise lançaient des éclairs.

_Je crains fort que si. Vous n'êtes plus chez les moldus, ici, vous ne connaissez rien. C'est comme si vous étiez un nouveau née en train d'apprendre à marcher. Si personne ne vous accompagne, vous n'arriverez jamais à vous élever, termina le professeur en se relevant.

Elise était complètement dépassée par cette soudaine remise en question. Elle ne connaissait pas cette part de McGonagall, elle se sentait comme une enfant démunie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait une telle morale. Elle ravala sa fierté, se remémorant les mots du directeur. Ils étaient ses alliés, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils deviennent l'inverse à cause de son caractère de cochon.

La jeune sorcière ne répliqua pas et commença à sortir ses affaires pour commencer le cours. McGonagall se permit un petit sourire face à son écrasante victoire. Elle non plus n'en rajouta pas et se tourna vers un tableau noir. Elle attrapa avec ses doigts une craie blanche et écrit sur le tableau le mot : Métamorphose.

D'un simple geste elle se remit en face d'Elise, sa baguette en main.

_Bienvenue Miss Charpman à votre premier cours de Métamorphose.

* * *

Des hommes surgissaient de nulle part, à quelques mètres les uns des autres. Ils levèrent chacun leur baguette, attendant de pouvoir se reconnaître. Quand ils furent sûrs de l'identité de tout le monde, ils se tournèrent vers une immense grille noire. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leur bras gauche, présentant leur marque des ténèbres.

La grille s'ouvrit tel qu'un rideau de fumée. Une haie entourait la demeure, délimitant la propriété. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient contre le marbre de la fontaine adjacente au portail, sa haute statue jugeait presque les arrivants. Ils dépassèrent le tout pour se trouver devant un gardien de pierre, enchanté de magie noire. Son rôle était de surveiller l'entrée. L'un des hommes brandit sa baguette et prononça le mot de passe. La protection se décala, laissant l'ouverture libre.

Dans une salle obscure, un être encapuchonné était assis sur un trône. Queudver se tenait aux côtés de cet être, l'air fière d'être là. Les hommes s'agenouillèrent sans dire le moindre mot, attendant les ordres de leur maî regard rougeâtre observa tour à tour les hommes agenouillés en face de lui. Des sifflements sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Un énorme serpent apparu de derrière son trône pour venir s'enrouler autour de lui. Un voix froide s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Alors ? Que me rapportez-vous ? Demanda l'être encapuchonné

Il n'eut que le silence comme réponse.

_Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez aucune bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Sa voix s'était faite glaciale.

Il siffla de nouveau et le serpent se sépara de lui pour aller glisser à ses pieds. Aucun des hommes ne bougea d'un pouce en voyant le serpent s'approcher dangereusement d'eux. Queudver s'empêchait tant bien que mal de jubiler devant cette situation.

_Aucun de vous ne sait où se trouve Amanda Tiberg ? Fit l'être, se levant de son trône avec prestance.

_Nous avons perdu sa trace dès qu'elle quitta sa maison, lâcha soudainement l'un des hommes tout tremblant en sentant la langue du serpent toucher sa joue.

_Et comment se fait-il qu'elle arrive toujours à vous échapper ?

_On..On ne sait pas maître.

_ENDOLORIS !

Un jet vert sorti de sa baguette pour toucher l'homme qui avait parlé. L'homme se tordit de douleur sur le sol, des cris franchissant sa bouche. Le sort dura le temps que l'être calme sa colère. Il leva le maléfice et regarda les autres.

_Savez-vous au moins le nombre d'année que je recherche cette femme ? Nous venions enfin de découvrir sa position et vous, vous la laissez s'enfuir. Vous comprenez alors le pourquoi de ma colère n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui maître, répondirent en chœur les mangemorts.

_Je dois absolument l'avoir. Je vous laisse encore une dernière chance…Si vous revenez encore à moi les mains vides, je vous tuerai, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

_Oui maître.

_Et n'oubliez surtout pas, je la veux **vivante**, ordonna Voldemort le bras levé au-dessus de ses serviteurs. Aller, disparaissez de ma vue. »

Les mangemorts partirent immédiatement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser la queue du serpent. Voldemort se tourna vers Queudver qui avait son habituel regard fuyant.

« Que disent les rapports ?

_Eh bien…Il semblerait qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour prévoir chacune de nos attaques, répondit le rat.

_Mais encore ? N'aurais-tu pas une information que je n'ai pas ? S'énerva Voldemort

_Eum…Je..Si j'ai trouvé !

_Je t'écoute…S'impatientait le seigneur des ténèbres en se remettant sur son trône.

_L'un de nos soldat aurait repéré une jeune fille qui sortait de la maison. Il l'aurait poursuivi jusqu'au territoire de Poudlard. D'après ses dires, elle serait la fille d'Amanda…Sa voix mourut en voyant la lumière dans les yeux de son maître.

_Amanda aurait une fille dis-tu ? Souffla-t-il en regardant droit devant lui, sa main soutenant son visage.

_Oui maître elle…

_DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? Explosa le seigneur des ténèbres le foudroyant du regard.

_Je..Je ne sais pas maître…murmura faiblement Pettigrow en se mettant à genoux

_Trouve-moi des informations sur cette fille et je veux que tu m'envoie celui qui l'a vu.

_Cela sera fait, je vous l'assure mon maître ! Répétait en boucle Pettigrow, son visage collé contre le sol froid.

_Sors d'ici, siffla venimeusement Voldemort.

Pettigrow disparut de la salle, heureux de ne pas avoir été puni pour l'incapacité de ses confrères. Voldemort caressait le corps de Nagini tout en pensant à cette nouvelle information. Amanda Tiberg avait une fille caché…Un terrible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres inexistantes, révélant des dents légèrement jaunies.

_Combien de temps comptiez-vous nous la cacher, Amanda ? Ria Voldemort tout seul sur son trône. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver cet atout pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Son ricanement se répercutait contre les murs du vieux manoir. La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

_**Avez-vous des questions, des doutes, pensez-vous trouver des incohérences ? Partagez votre avis en commentaire, je serais ravie d'y répondre :). **_


	7. Les premiers cours d'une débutante

_**Voici le septième chapitre de ma fic, je poste celui-ci ce week-end, en espérant pouvoir avancer sur la suite ce mois-ci. Comme je travaille j'aurais malheureusement moins de temps pour écrire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, passez une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Réponse Review : **_

_**Oilosse : Oui je sais que ça peut choquer de la voir réagir comme ça x). Mais je voulais montrer que McGo avait aussi un certain caractère. Haha je pense que je n'aurais pas mangé xD**_

_**Guest : **_**_It's normal that he does not trust him. It's beginning. And for your other two questions, you'll see._**

**_drou : De rien, c'est un plaisir ! _**

* * *

« Concentrez-vous Miss, l'intima McGonagall

_C'est ce que je fais, gronda Elise de la sueur coulant de son front.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Elise s'entraînait aux côtés du professeure McGonagall. La vieille sorcière avait immédiatement découvert le problème qu'allait rencontrer Elise avec son apprentissage. L'adolescente avait un surplus de magie trop considérable pour pouvoir exercer le moindre sort basique convenablement. Il fallait qu'Elise apprenne à réduire la densité de ses sorts.

Malgré les efforts d'Elise, les sorts qu'elle prononçait étaient décuplés. Le professeur lui avait demandé de transformer une allumette en aiguille. La chose la plus petite qu'Elise avait pu faire apparaître, était une barre en métal d'un mètre de long.

Ce résultat n'était pas dû à un manque d'attention de l'élèves, c'était tout le contraire. McGonagall avait rarement vu une élèves si concentré sur son cours. Elle lui rappelait vaguement le cas d'Hermione Granger, mais c'était la lueur dans son regard qui était différent. Ce n'était pas que de l'avidité du savoir, plutôt, une question de survie.

Le cours venait de se finir et Elise n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle redemandait encore.

_Rien ne sert de se précipiter, la magie ne s'apprend pas en un jour, indiqua le professeur

_Je sais bien professeur…Mais je dois rattraper mon retard. Et si je n'arrive même pas à contrôler mon flux magique, comment vais-je faire pour devenir une véritable sorcière ? commença à s'inquiéter Elise en regardant sa baguette.

Le professeur McGonagall fixa son élève d'une façon incrédule. Elle posa doucement sa baguette sur son bureau et se rapprocha de l'adolescente.

_Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous doutez de vos capacités ?

_Je n'arrive pas l'exercice, ça prouve que je suis loin des attentes, conclut toute seule Elise en se frottant le front.

_Miss Charpman…Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que vous possédez un énorme potentiel. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de sorcier de votre âge ayant un telle quantité de magie, vous êtes unique.

_Vous le pensez vraiment ? Elise était presque gênée d'entendre de telles paroles venant de son professeur.

_Je ne suis pas une personne qui s'entiche des mensonges Miss, lui fit remarquer McGonagall, un léger sourire sur son visage.

Elise relâcha légèrement la pression sur sa baguette, le regard plus serein depuis qu'elle avait entendu ces mots. Elle rendit son sourire au professeur tout en rangeant ses affaires. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, sinon elle allait être en retard pour le cours de sortilège. La jeune sorcière se leva et remercia chaudement McGonagall. La vice-directrice avait l'infime conviction que cette élève allait réaliser des merveilles pour le monde magique. Avant qu'Elise ne sorte de sa salle, le professeur l'arrêta.

_Miss Charpman, je vous conseille de parler de votre problème avec le directeur, je pense qu'il est capable de vous aider, dit McGonagall rangeant quelques papiers.

_J'irais le voir, merci madame. »

Avec rapidité elle s'enfuie de la salle pour rejoindre le professeur Flitwick. Elle emprunta quelques couloirs, se faisant remarquer par les autres élèves pour sa précipitation. Être en retard pour son tout premier jour était bien quelque chose qu'Elise se refusait. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas marché ainsi pour un cours, sa mère en serait même bouche-bée !

Elle s'appuya contre le mur de droite pour reprendre un peu de respiration. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis, toqua à la porte devant elle. Elise ouvrit la porte en question, s'attendant à trouver un bureau professorale. Elle était dans une salle de classe remplie d'élèves de troisième année, exécutant un examen. Les élèves lui envoyèrent des regards de mort pour son intervention.

« Oups…Désolée pour le dérangement, bafouilla Elise en refermant immédiatement la porte. »

De nouveau seule, Elise ronchonna pour elle-même. Les gens d'ici étaient bien trop coincé, ça ne leur arrivait jamais à eux de se tromper de salle ? Ce fut à son deuxième essai qu'Elise trouva le bureau du professeur Flitwick. Le petit homme était à moitié endormie sur sa chaise à force d'attendre la venue de l'élève. En entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, il s'éveilla, la voix légèrement embrumée par le sommeil.

« Entrez mon enfant…Vous avez pris un petit peu de temps à me trouver. Je ne vais pas le relever car vous êtes une nouvelle élève.

_Merci professeur.

_Prenez place et mettez-vous à l'aise. C'est très important de se sentir bien quand on pratique des sortilèges, surtout pour la première fois, dicta religieusement le professeur.

_Je viens de sortir du cours de métamorphose, je pense être un peu plus à l'aise avec la magie, informa Elise.

_Peut-être que vous avez utilisé votre magie pendant un cours. Mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que votre corps s'est détendu.

_Cela a un impact sur notre magie ? demanda curieusement Elise.

_Bien-sûr ! Et dans votre cas, cela est un point que vous devez absolument travailler. Vous avez déjà dû ressentir des effets sur votre corps après l'utilisation de votre magie n'est-ce pas ? devina aisément le professeur.

_Non vous n'avez pas tort…Et que dois-je faire pour que ma situation s'arrange ?

_Il vous faut énormément d'entraînement. Même s'il n'est pas habitué à la magie, votre corps est bien celui d'une sorcière. Bien, si vous n'avez plus de questions, sortez votre livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau 1.

_Oui Monsieur, dit Elise.

Elle sortit de son sac le manuel et un cahier qu'elle avait pu récupérer de son ancien sac de cours. Le professeur Flitwick regarda étrangement le cahier, les sorciers étaient toujours au stade du parchemin. Elise rigola intérieurement, les moldus n'avaient pas la magie, mais leur ingéniosité dépassait de loin celle des sorciers. Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire et débuta son cours.

_Allez à la page 4, nous allons étudier le tout premier sortilège que tout jeune sorcier apprend. Je parle du sort de lévitation. Flitwick fit apparaître une plume devant Elise. Vous allez prononcer la formule : Wingardium Leviosa. Vous levez bien haut votre baguette puis vous la tournez de cette façon, lui précisa le professeur en lui montrant le geste à faire.

Elise essaya à son tour sans prononcer la formule.

_Très bien ! Refaite exactement la même chose en disant distinctement la formule.

Elle hésita quelques instants, sa magie allait en faire qu'à sa tête, c'était prévisible. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer tandis qu'elle la prononçait.

_Wingardium Leviosa…murmura l'adolescente.

La plume se propulsa contre le plafond, le professeur Flitwick en fut surpris mais se reprit rapidement. Il alla derrière Elise et replaça un peu plus son bras tendu et releva son visage vers la plume.

_N'ayez pas peur de vos pouvoirs, ils sont une partie intégrante de vous-même. Plus vous vous mettez la pression, plus ils rugiront leur mécontentement. Acceptez-les et regardez-les accomplir l'impossible. La voix du professeur Flitwick fut comme un déclic chez Elise.

Son sort perdit un peu plus de sa puissance, laissant retomber un peu la plume. Cependant celle-ci restait toujours à une hauteur impressionnante, la plume avait pris un sacré coup à cause du sort bien trop fort pour sa consistance. Elise se concentrait comme elle le pouvait pour la faire redescendre avec délicatesse.

Elle réussit quelques instants, puis elle s'écrasa avec force sur le bureau du professeur dans un sale état. Elise avait une forte respiration et les mains moites. C'était encore un échec, l'adolescente était sur le point de souffler son mécontentement quand elle entendit des applaudissement. Flitwick l'applaudissait à grand cœur.

_C'est merveilleux Miss Charpman ! Vous vous débrouillez très bien !

_Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Je n'ai pas réussi totalement le sort, lui indiqua Elise amèrement

_Vous avez bien vu que vous avez su le contrôler pendant quelques secondes. N'est-ce pas une grande avancée pour vous ?

_Ce n'est pas assez.

_Cela l'est pour mon regard de professeur Miss. Vous allez vous améliorez, vous en êtes capable. »

Les encouragements du petit professeur furent comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour la jeune sorcière. Elle reprit bien sa baguette en main et refit l'exercice pendant tout le reste du cours. Flitwick était totalement attentif à ses moindres gestes et améliorations. Grâce à sa présence et en la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle, Elise maîtrisait presque le sort, ne faisant que de légères remontées brusques quand elle essayait de la faire léviter.

Elise était bien épuisée après tous les efforts qu'elle avait procuré pour ce cours. Flitwick ne lui cachait pas sa joie de ses progrès. Elle avait le mérite d'être persévérante. Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur l'étrange baguette d'Elise.

_Votre baguette a l'air assez spéciale. On en voit rarement des peintes ! Quelle est son cœur ?

_Ma baguette n'est pas vraiment une baguette, lâcha Elise ne sachant pas comment le professeur allait apprendre la nouvelle.

_Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

_Eh bien…Elle ne possède pas de cœur. Elle est juste une branche de saule pleureur vide.

_Quoi ? Flitwick n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Vous dîtes qu'elle n'a aucun catalyseur ?

_On dirait bien que non. Elle est un « bout de bâton », comme j'aimais bien le dire, répondit Elise

_Comment cela se fait-il ? questionna le professeur.

_J'ai détruit l'une des baguettes de monsieur Ollivander. Apparemment une baguette lambda n'est pas assez résistante pour supporter mes pouvoirs.

_C'est…Très impressionnant, souffla Flitwick en observant Elise.

_En êtes-vous si sûr ? Monsieur Ollivander ne semblait pas si impressionné que ça, mais plutôt terrifié…

_Il faut que vous vous attendiez à ce genre de réactions venant des autres sorciers. C'est bien la première fois que les pouvoirs de quelqu'un arrivent à briser une baguette. Vos possibilités sont gigantesques, lui fit comprendre Flitwick, il faut que vous fassiez bien attention de comment vous allez les utiliser.

_J'essaierai professeur, j'essaierai. »

L'heure du déjeuner venait de sonner. En sortant du bureau de Flitwick, elle tomba nez à nez avec son chat de feu. Il était assis tranquillement devant la porte, l'attendant. Il miaula joyeusement en la voyant et se frotta à ses jambes. Elise l'avait laissé avant ses deux cours dans sa chambre et pourtant l'animal était bien devant elle. L'adolescente n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu en sortir et préféra ne pas y penser en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Alors maintenant tu viens me chercher à la fin de mes cours, je te manque tant que ça ?

Le chat lui répondit d'un petit bruit félin et frottant sa tête contre sa tempe. Elise était aux anges avec un animal si affectif.

_Il faut vraiment que je te donne un nom. Comment pourrais-je t'appeler ? Flammèche ? Non on dirait une attaque de Salamèche…

Elise pensait aux différentes noms qui lui venaient tout en marchant vers la Grande-Salle. Les élèves passant observaient le spectacle d'un chat des flammes éternelles, se prélassant sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse penseuse. Le tableau avait tout de comique. La vision d'un animal catégorisé dangereux pour l'homme ronronnant contre Elise était attendrissant, il restait en premier lieu une petite boule de poil réclamant des câlins. Ses flammes créaient des merveilleux reflets dans les cheveux sombres d'Elise. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'être fait l'un pour l'autre.

Elise s'arrêta subitement et dit :

_Néo ! Je vais t'appeler Néo ! Attends voir…Tu es bien un garçon au moins ? Elle essaya de lever la queue du chat pour être sûre. Néo tapa sur sa main du bout de sa patte, l'air outré. Elise explosa de rire et le serra d'autant plus contre elle. »

oOo

Il sortit de sa salle de cours après avoir ridiculisé quelques cornichons. Il pensait manquer le repas du midi pour se concentrer sur une de ses nouvelles potions. Seulement le directeur lui avait interdit de manquer plus de deux repas par jour, le petit-déjeuner était déjà passé sans sa présence, il fallait qu'il s'y colle…

Il s'assit à son habituelle place, celle la plus proche d'une des sorties pour les professeurs. McGonagall était à côté de lui. Elle était en pleine discussion avec le professeur Flitwick, ils s'extasiaient tous les deux sur le cas d'une certaine élève. Severus, devina aisément de qui ils pouvaient bien discuter. Miss Charpman était bien dans tous les esprits, même le sien.

Depuis l'étrange phénomène de l'infirmerie, il ne cessait de faire des tests sur la marque sur son poignet. Rien n'avait marché, la marque restait en place sur sa peau. Il pourrait très bien demander de l'aide à ses collègues, cependant son orgueil était bien plus fort que sa détresse. Quelque chose le chiffonnait chez cette sorcière. Tout le monde donnait l'air d'être ébloui en sa présence. Personne ne trouvait ça louche, personne ne se posait de question. Qu'il était exaspérant de voir qu'il était bien le seul à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir.

Il ne faut jamais oublier que le pouvoir, est une chose qui peut autant réussir que pourrir un individu. Et de ce qu'il avait pu en voir d'elle, jamais elle n'aurait les épaules pour supporter la pression.

« Vous rendez-vous compte Minerva, elle n'a jamais pratiqué de magie et pourtant sa puissance est incroyable, dit Flitwick en prenant un peu de vin.

_Je l'ai bien remarqué Filius, elle n'est pas la fille d'Amanda pour rien, fit remarquer McGonagall.

_Je pensais que vous seriez plus impartiale que ça Minerva, vous louez Charpman tel qu'une divinité, cela en devient ridicule, grogna Severus en se massant les tempes.

_Et vous Severus, quand arriverez-vous à reconnaître le talent des jeunes pousses ? lança McGonagall d'un regard en coin.

_Quand ils le mériteront, cingla Severus en lui renvoyant son regard.

_Vous êtes…

_Oh la voilà ! Les interrompit Flitwick en apercevant Elise rentrer. »

Les yeux de Severus fixèrent la jeune fille accompagnée de son danger public et d'un garçon de Poufsouffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la regardait ainsi. Elle était qu'une simple crâneuse, comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge. Et pourtant il était attiré par sa personne. En réalité, il avait une folle envie malsaine de la voir ramper devant lui, qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais le regarder comme elle avait pu le faire.

Le professeur des potions fut surpris en remarquant que le regard du Poufsouffle était sur lui. Le jeune garçon sourit en prenant le bras d'Elise pour aller s'asseoir. Severus était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès, son regard avait tout dit. Cet enfant ridicule pensait qu'il était en train de s'enticher d'elle, quelle idiotie.

Et pourtant…En voyant son geste si personnel, il en avait serré la mâchoire.

oOo

Elise venait de croiser Nicholas devant l'entrée, il semblait attendre quelque chose. En la voyant il sourit et s'approcha vers elle.

« C'est qu'en plus la miss m'affame en me faisant attendre, grinça gentiment Nicholas.

_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on a convenu de manger ensemble à chaque repas ? demanda Elise, amusée du comportement du jeune homme.

_Dès notre rencontre, quand tu sentais la divine odeur de mon torse, fit le sorcier en mimant quelqu'un qui hume un bon parfum.

Elise lui tapa l'épaule de son poing.

_Ne commence pas à dire n'importe quoi !

_Moi dire n'importe quoi ? Jamais je n'oserais ! Nicholas sentit un regard les fixer et vit le professeur Rogue en train de les regarder, plus particulièrement Elise. Il sourit et tenta quelque chose pour être sûr de ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Il prit le bras d'Elise pour être un peu plus à ses côtés tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à une table. Même si le professeur des potions avait le don de bien cacher ses émotions, sa soudaine crispation ne passa pas inaperçu pour le Poufsouffle.

_Et maintenant tu as besoin de me tenir le bras pour te déplacer, fit remarquer Elise en tâtant de son doigt le bras de trop.

_C'était juste pour montrer aux autres que je suis proche de toi, il faut bien que je marque mon territoire, expliqua Nicholas tout souriant

_Tu es en train de me comparer à un terrain.

_Un terrain très convoité, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, susurra Nicholas au creux de son oreille. »

Néo envoya un méchant regard à Nicholas. Le chat se colla d'autant plus au cou de sa maîtresse, un geste purement possessif. Le garçon rigola en remarquant la réaction de l'animal, on dirait qu'Elise avait déjà de grands fans.

Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance, Elise était curieuse de voir que Nicholas préférait manger avec elle plutôt qu'avec sa propre maison. Les Gryffondors restaient encore silencieux en voyant le Poufsouffle s'asseoir à leur table, enfin, c'est plutôt Hermione qui avait intercepté à temps Ron avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre. La rouge et or comprenait qu'Elise pouvait se sentir mal à l'aise après ce qui c'était passé le soir de sa répartition. Et puis la présence de Nicholas n'était pas vraiment une gêne, il possédait une réputation qui égalait celle du défunt Cédric Diggory.

La bonne humeur allait se volatiliser par un seul geste. Une serpentarde avait enchanté son verre pour qu'il se reverse au-dessus d'Elise. C'était la jalousie qui la poussait à commettre ce geste, elle avait trop surpris son copain en train de la relooker alors que ça faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle était au château. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui rappelle où était sa place.

Le verre remplis s'éleva tout doucement vers le haut de la salle, tout le monde était trop concentré sur leur repas pour le remarquer. Quand il fut bien au-dessus de la cible, il se déversa. Le liquide allait rentrer en contact avec Elise. Mais d'immenses flammes s'élevèrent pour stopper l'attaque. Néo n'avait pas bougé des épaules de sa maîtresse et avait intercepté l'attaque surprise. Les Gryffondors les plus proches de la jeune fille poussèrent des cris de surprise de cette soudaine réaction.

Elise calma l'animal d'une simple caresse sur le crâne, le chat ronronna, prenant ce geste comme un remerciement. Toute la salle s'attendait à ce qu'Elise réagisse autrement à cette attaque, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est d'éternuer. Les professeurs avaient failli intervenir pour rassurer les élèves. Cependant Néo s'était calmer rapidement grâce à Elise, il faudrait juste qu'ils lui disent un petit mot sur le comportement de son animal.

« Cela va lui arriver souvent de se transformer en torche ? demanda Nicholas, une patate dans la bouche.

_Je n'en sais rien, tant que ça ne touche personne…

_Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour ses flammes te brûlent ?

_Haha c'est déjà arrivé, rigola Elise en tendant à son chat un bout de viande qu'il mangea avec envie

_Pardon ? s'offusqua Nicholas. Tu l'as quand même pris avec toi alors qu'il t'a déjà blessé ?

_Nicholas, ne soit pas si fermé. C'est tout à fait normal qu'un animal enfermé attaque une inconnue par peur. Néo était juste effrayé par ce qui l'entourait. Aimerais-tu être enfermé dans une énorme cage, avec ton cou entouré d'un collier magique, t'empêchant des mouvements primaires ?

_Hum, non je ne pense pas, répondit le Poufsouffle

_Alors je ne peux pas juger le comportement qu'il a eu ce jour-là. Un animal est comme un humain, il a lui aussi des sentiments. Si tu le traites bien, il fera de même avec toi, termina Elise en souriant au garçon.

_Une véritable sainte, j'ai tellement à apprendre de vous ô grande Elise, pouvez-vous m'apprendre votre grâce ? supplia Nicholas en mettant une main sur son cœur, la voix suave.

_Tu es un véritable pitre, se moqua Elise, ne se gênant pas de rire de lui. »

Le rire de la jeune fille se faisait entendre dans toute la salle. Allant jusqu'aux oreilles du directeur, il releva son regard azur pour observer Elise riant aux éclats. Son rire ressemblait énormément à celui de sa mère plus jeune, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs d'antan. Dumbledore sourit sincèrement, la présence de la fille de sa meilleure-amie avait le don de soulager le cœur du vieux sorcier.

oOo

Elle marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son cours de l'après-midi. Elise avait dû de nouveau laisser Néo dans sa chambre en lui intimant de ne pas la quitter avant son retour. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la colère d'un certain professeur avec la présence de l'animal.

En effet, Elise avait quasiment toute l'après-midi avec le professeur Rogue. La préparation des potions pouvait prendre énormément de temps. La jeune fille sentait que ces trois heures seule avec lui n'allaient pas se passer comme ses deux premiers cours…

Malgré la visite que lui avait donné Nicholas de l'établissement, Elise s'était perdue dans les cachots de l'école. C'était bien trop compliqué de tout retenir en une fois, il faudrait qu'elle propose au directeur de mettre des numéros aux portes, au moins ça serait tellement plus simple. Elle se demandait bien comment les professeurs pouvaient bien reprocher aux Première année de ne pas arriver à l'heure. Elle eut même l'idée de dérober la carte des maraudeurs à Harry, ça pouvait fortement lui faciliter la vie ! Mais ça causerait une panique chez l'élu, autant ne pas commettre de bêtise.

Après plusieurs essaies, Elise trouva enfin la salle qu'elle cherchait. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la colère du professeur à travers la porte. Elle bomba ridiculement son torse pour se donner du courage, puis toqua. Elle attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint à ses oreilles. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte de son plein gré pour voir l'intérieur. La terreur des cachots se trouvait derrière son bureau, corrigeant des copies.

« Qui vous a dit que vous aviez le droit d'entrer ? fit-il d'une voix froide

_Personne. Mais j'ai bien cours avec vous. Donc j'en ai déduit qu'il fallait bien que je rentre.

_Ne déduisais rien. Je refuse de faire cours à une élève qui arrive avec plus de dix minutes de retard.

Son comportement commençait à chauffer la jeune fille, elle s'était tapée plus d'une dizaine de salles pour se prendre en sermon comme récompense. Elle s'approcha à grand pas du bureau de celui-ci pour plaquer avec force une de ses mains sur le bois. Le professeur releva lentement son visage cireux vers elle, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle venait d'oser faire ça.

_Eh bien ! Vous levez enfin les yeux. La moindre des politesses c'est de regarder dans les yeux la personne avec qui vous parlez. Et pour le retard, je me serais excusée si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps. Pour votre gouverne je suis nouvelle dans cette école, même si on m'a déjà fait visiter, c'est tout à fait normal que je ne trouve pas immédiatement la salle.

Ses yeux onyx la transpercèrent. Son regard aurait pu la tuer en un seul coup. Il se leva doucement de sa chaise, plaquant à son tour ses mains sur son bureau, se penchant vers elle, les traits de la colère se montraient sur son visage.

_Vous, petite impertinente. Votre vie insignifiante de Gryffondor ne m'importe guère. Vous avez l'air d'oublier que je suis maintenant votre professeur, vous me devez le plus grand des respects, siffla-t-il.

_Le respect est quelque chose de réciproque. Quand vous me respecterez, j'en ferais de même, répondit malicieusement Elise, pas du tout impressionnée par lui.

Severus parut tout d'abord offusqué, puis, un rictus prit ses lèvres.

_Vous voulez que je vous respecte. Alors répondez à mes questions et si vous savez y répondre je vous donnerai ce que vous souhaitez.

_Quelles questions ?

_Nous sommes bien en cours de potion, prouvez-moi que vous le méritez et alors j'accéderais à votre demande, fit Severus d'un air sarcastique.

_Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Je ne pense pas que vous seriez près à faire un tel marché sans avoir une chance de gagner quelque chose. Est-ce que je me trompe **professeur** ?

Sa réflexion n'avait rien d'une Gryffondor, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant de jouer avec quelqu'un qui possédait un certain sens de réflexion.

_Cela va de soi.

_Que souhaitez-vous ? demanda Elise, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait vouloir d'elle.

_Si vous ne savez pas répondre à mes questions, vous devrez abandonner l'apprentissage de la magie. Le rictus de Severus s'était accentué.

Le visage d'Elise resta impassible, mais sa rage n'était pas pour autant inexistante. Il osait lui demander ça, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire reculer l'adolescente, cela prouvait bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Son envie de lui faire fermer son clapet était bien trop forte.

_Très bien, posez toutes les questions que vous voulez, conclut Elise en croisant ses bras devant-elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on obtient quand on rajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Elise tiqua immédiatement à cette question. Severus avait posé exactement la même question à Harry dans le tome un, juste pour le ridiculiser devant la classe. Malheureusement pour lui, elle connaissait toutes les réponses par cœur.

_Cela crée un somnifère que l'on nomme la Goutte de Mort vivant.

_Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? continua-t-il.

_Il faudrait que j'aille ouvrir le ventre d'une chèvre pour trouver le bézoard qui se trouve dans son estomac.

_Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_Il n'y a aucune différence, c'est la même plante qui se nomme aconit. »

Le professeur des potions était intérieurement drôlement surpris par les connaissances d'Elise. Elle avait répondu sans aucune hésitation à ses questions qui n'avaient rien de facile. Ce petit jeu dura encore pour quelques questions, l'adolescente utilisait les connaissances de la saga et de ce qu'elle avait lu la veille pour y répondre avec brio.

La patience de Severus se brisait, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez elle. Il cessa de poser des questions au bout de quinze minutes. Elle avait gagné.

« Vous êtes coriace professeur, j'étais presque arrivée à mes limites, ricana Elise en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

_Comment avez-vous fait ? gronda Severus en la dévisageant. Vous n'avez pas pu apprendre tout ça en si peu de temps.

_Vous me sous-estimez monsieur, voilà votre point faible.

_Taisez-vous ! hurla Severus les yeux fous. Vous vous faîtes passer pour une génie, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a autre chose. Vous vous démenez pour le cacher, mais je découvrirai votre secret.

_Ne seriez-vous pas un tantinet paranoïaque ? essaya de se moquer gentiment Elise, se disant que ça pouvait calmer l'atmosphère.

Le professeur contourna son bureau en quelques pas, il dépassait Elise, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Elise essaya de reculer mais le bureau l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

_Pensez-vous que vous pouvez m'avoir avec de telles balivernes ? Avouez-le, murmura Severus d'une profonde voix doucereuse.

_Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Si vous ne savez pas respecter votre parole, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, amorça-t-elle en voulant le dépasser.

Le professeur n'était pas du même avis, d'un seul coup de baguette, la porte de la classe se verrouilla.

_Je rêve, où une si vaillante Gryffondor telle que vous essayez de vous enfuir, railla le professeur, son rictus s'intensifiait.

_Une fuite s'entame que dans un moment de défaite. Ici, je suis celle qui a gagné le pari. Vous êtes juste un mauvais joueur professeur. Vous devriez revoir votre comportement, il peut porter à confusion, prononça Elise un léger sourire rieur sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? demanda Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

_Je pourrais commencer à croire que je vous fais de l'effet, dit Elise d'un air aguicheur.

Le professeur se recula d'elle précipitamment comme s'il avait été brûlé par ses mots. Elise retenait comme elle pouvait le fou-rire qui prenait son ventre. Elle avait dit ça pour taquiner le professeur et ça avait marché à la perfection. Les traits du sorcier étaient déformés par la fureur, il voyait bien que la jeune fille se moquait ouvertement de lui.

_Gardez vos âneries pour vous-même Charpman !

_Ne soyez pas si contrarié professeur, votre réaction est une très belle réponse, ria Elise en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je m'en vais, je vous laisse à vos corrections, la prochaine fois assurez-vous de faire un réel cours.

_J'en n'ai pas terminé avec vous. Vous n'irez nulle part, affirma Rogue, sûr de son maléfice.

_Professeur professeur…Dit Elise en bougeant de droite à gauche son visage. N'apprendrez-vous jamais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut enfermer ?

Elise sortit sa baguette et prononça le contre-sort

_Alohomora !

La porte n'eut pas qu'un simple déclic comme quand Hermione utilisa le sort. Elle fut expulsée de ses gonds, volant dans le couloir. La jeune sorcière posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir une injure, elle avait complètement oublié d'essayer de contrôler sa puissance. Elle se retourna vers le professeur.

_Je suis désolée, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! se justifia une Elise souriante.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'en alla du bureau. Rogue resta quelques secondes abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. En reprenant ses esprits, il se précipita dans le couloir pour la rattraper. Notre petite sorcière malicieuse s'était déjà volatilisée dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Elle savait bien qu'elle devra payer pour ses affronts, mais pour le moment, elle voulait jouir de sa douce victoire.

La chauve-souris des cachots fulminait, jamais il n'avait connu une telle humiliation venant d'une élève. Son mécontentement s'intensifia en sentant son poignet lui brûler. Encore cette foutue marque. Elle l'avait marqué, tout comme le seigneur des ténèbres. Cette idée lui fit frissonner de dégoût. D'un coup de cape il rentra de nouveau dans son bureau, la porte défoncée le suivant dans son dos pour bien se replacer.

La guerre était déclarée

* * *

**_Que pensez-vous de la situation magique d'Elise ? Est-ce qu'elle arrivera à contrôler son trop plein de pouvoir ? _**

**_Vous verrez tout ça dans les prochains chapitres, à la prochaine ! _**


	8. Douce berceuse

_**Bonjours chers lecteurs ! Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté, alors c'est avec joie que je vous poste le chapitre 8 de mon histoire. En espérant que vous allez l'apprécier. Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Réponses Review : **_

_**Oilosse : C'est vrai que cela peut donner de très bonnes situations x) **_

_**drou : Je peux comprendre ton ressentiment, mais il faut savoir qu'Elise est une fille avec un fort caractère qui n'aime pas se laisser faire. Alors le fait qu'elle soit insolente est un trait de sa personnalité qui ressort quand elle est face à quelqu'un comme Severus. **_

_**Karozthor the Necromagus : Evidemment ;) . Hahaha, c'est vrai qu'il faut faire attention. **_

_**justeMarianne : Un grand merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^**_

* * *

Il faisait sombre. Bien trop sombre pour Elise. Elle essayait de trouver une sortie à tout prix. Ses mains tâtonnaient le sol désespérément. Elle appelait n'importe qui, espérant qu'on vienne l'aider, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient à cause de la basse température de l'endroit.

Son regard s'habitua petit à petit à l'obscurité. C'était à quelques mètres d'elle qu'elle vit un corps au sol. La personne avait une respiration lente et caverneuse. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement, puis interpella l'inconnu.

« Où sommes-nous ?

Le corps s'agita. Il releva lentement sa tête, puis la tourna vers elle. Son regard la désarma, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et entourées d'or, ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, tel ceux d'une bête. Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara d'Elise, la peur s'insinuait dans ses veines, elle avait déjà vu ce regard.

Son instinct lui criait de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette personne. Sans crier gare, il se releva à une vitesse inhumaine pour lui attraper ses avant-bras. L'inconnu l'attira contre lui, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. Il la serrait fort, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il approcha son difforme visage recouvert de saleté près du sien. Malgré l'état de celui-ci, un effroyable sourire se dessina sur ce qui lui restait de lèvres. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour prononcer une seule phrase.

**« Je t'ai attrapé mon petit monstre.** »

Le hurlement d'Elise réveilla Néo. Elle avait le corps en sueur et des larmes coulaient abandonnement de ses yeux. L'animal essaya de la consoler mais la sorcière ne semblait pas sentir les attentions du chat. La panique de la jeune fille ne voulait pas se calmer, au contraire, elle s'amplifiait.

Le château commença à trembler, sa magie réagissait à sa panique. Les habitants de l'école furent réveillés par les fortes secousses que produisaient les pouvoirs de la Gryffondor. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux professeurs pour découvrir à qui appartenait la magie.

Elise était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses draps et coussin étaient éparpillés dans la chambre. Néo essayait tant bien que mal de passer le bouclier qu'avait instinctivement mis en place la magie de l'Elise pour la protéger. Ce fut Dumbledore qui s'approcha d'elle en premier.

« Miss Charpman m'entendez-vous ?

La sorcière ne l'écoutait pas. Ses lèvres bougeaient, indiquant qu'elle murmurait quelque chose en boucle.

_C'est moi Albus, pouvez-vous enlever votre bouclier ?

Elle ne lui répondait toujours, elle n'était pas avec eux. On pouvait entendre dans les couloirs quelques cris terrorisés d'élèves. Rusard tentait de les gérer tant bien que mal.

_Albus, il faut la calmer immédiatement ! s'inquiéta McGonagall en voyant l'état d'Elise.

_Je le sais bien Minerva…Elise il faut que vous vous calmiez, demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant du bouclier doré.

Il pointa sa baguette et commença à forcer le passage. Plus Dumbledore essayait de briser le bouclier, plus les tremblements du château s'intensifiaient. Les autres professeurs durent l'aider en rajoutant leurs pouvoirs. La magie d'Elise était totalement incontrôlable.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'efforts qu'ils brisèrent son bouclier. Quand cela arriva, Elise cria de toute ses forces, des vitraux explosèrent en morceaux tandis que des murs de pierres se fissuraient dans divers endroits de l'école. Le drame aurait pu continuer si le directeur n'était allé jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_Je suis là, lui répéta plusieurs fois Dumbledore en la bordant.

Au début la jeune sorcière se débattait inconsciemment, sentant qu'on la tenait. Mais la tendresse du geste la fit revenir à elle, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs virent enfin qui la tenait contre lui. Ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément aux habits du directeur. Elle pleura une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement.

_Il..Il..Il m'a attrapé ! réussit à dire Elise entre deux reniflements.

_Qui ça Miss ?

_Je…Je ne sais pas. Il s'est jeté sur moi…Sa puissance m'écrasait, je..je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.

_Vous avez fait un cauchemar, rien qu'un simple cauchemar, lui assura Dumbledore en lui tendant un mouchoir.

_Je vous assure…Il était réel…Je..Je n'aurais pas dû le réveiller…pleura Elise dans le mouchoir, il n'y avait que de la terreur dans ses prunelles.

_Vous êtes en sécurité Elise, personne ne peut vous atteindre ici, continua le directeur de sa douce voix. »

La jeune fille était inconsolable. Elle avait repris ses esprits, mais son état ne s'améliorait pas. Albus demanda discrètement à Pompom de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il s'était à peine éloigné d'Elise qu'elle lui attrapa vivement la manche de sa robe.

« Ne me laissez pas seule, supplia la sorcière

_Nous resterons avec vous jusqu'à que vous vous rendormiez. N'ayez plus de crainte, nous veillons sur vous, dit Dumbledore en plaçant sa main sur la sienne. »

L'infirmière rapporta rapidement l'élixir qui allait pouvoir soulager l'esprit d'Elise. Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de boire cul sec la potion. Elle se rallongea dans son lit, Néo se collant contre elle. Les professeurs purent enfin souffler en la voyant dormir paisiblement. On pouvait toujours voir les stigmates des pleurs sur ses joues rosies.

Les adultes s'en allèrent de sa chambre après s'être assuré que tout avait été remis à sa place. Dumbledore fut celui qui sortit en dernier de la chambre. Rogue l'attendait de pied ferme à l'extérieur.

« Allez-vous encore me dire qu'elle est destinée à de grandes choses ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amère

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Severus, souffla Dumbledore.

_Oh, voulez-vous que je revienne au prochain cauchemar, celui qui détruira l'école ?

_Severus…

_Vous le reconnaîtrez bientôt Albus, cette fille n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on doit garder avec nous.

Le regard que lui lança le directeur l'arrêta immédiatement. Le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle se tenait devant lui, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour le faire taire. Le directeur se reprit puis déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

_Mon ami, vous ne semblez pas voir au travers de votre colère. Miss Charpman doit rester ici, il le faut absolument, lui murmura Dumbledore.

_Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à mettre en danger la vie de nos élèves pour elle ?

_Elise Charpman est aussi l'une de nos élèves, Severus, lui sourit Dumbledore avant de l'abandonner dans le couloir. »

Le professeur des potions était encore une fois hors de lui. Mais sa colère était différente de celle habituelle. Bien-sûr il s'était inquiété pour ses élèves et Poudlard en voyant les pouvoirs d'Elise explosaient. Cependant c'était de la voir dans un tel état qui lui avait crevé le cœur. Une vive colère s'emparait de son être en y pensant. Lui, Severus Rogue, avait ressenti de la peine pour autrui. Et par pour n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il avait éprouvé.

Quand ils étaient rentrés de force dans la chambre, son poignet lui brûlait atrocement. Inconsciemment, il aurait voulu être celui qui la réconfortait, sa main frétillait légèrement derrière sa cape. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui était venu cette idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était la faute de cette sorcière. Depuis qu'elle était au château, sa vie se trouvait bousculé, tout comme son cœur.

**oOo**

Tout le château était encore chamboulé par ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la nuit. Les élèves n'avaient pas reçu la réelle raison de ce terrible tremblement de terre. Mais les jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient tous que quelque chose clochait chez les professeurs.

Nicholas avait passé sa matinée à trouver Elise. Il savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas d'amis à part lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Ce fut dans un détour de couloir qu'il la vit. Il courut jusqu'à elle pour la saluer, mais Elise recula soudainement contre le mur en le sentant quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Les sourcils du Poufsouffle se froncèrent en voyant sa réaction.

« Elise ?

_Oh, c'est toi…souffla la Gryffondor en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

_Tu ne vas pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_Rien ! Rien du tout. Je suis juste très fatiguée, lui assura-t-elle.

_Tu es sûre ? Nicholas voyait bien qu'elle était terrifiée.

_Je ne suis pas encore très bien réveillée.

Le garçon se frotta le front en réfléchissant, ses boucles blondes s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts. Il lui attrapa le bras sans lui demander son avis pour l'emmener quelque part. Elise avait essayé de se défaire de sa poigne, mais le garçon était bien décidé à la faire bouger.

Après des centaines de marches, ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vue coupa le souffle d'Elise. De leur perchoir ils pouvaient voir une bonne partie du domaine, les rayons du soleil faisaient briller l'eau du lac. Instinctivement Elise plaça ses mains sur la rambarde qui la séparait du vide. Elle était tout simplement éblouie par le paysage, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'était pas venue là plus tôt. Nicholas se tenait à ses côtés, observant lui aussi ce qui se tenait devant eux.

Il brisa le silence.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive et pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais si jamais tu te sens désarmée ou que tu as peur, tu peux venir ici. »

Elise ne savait quoi lui répondre. Silencieusement, une larme s'écoula sur sa joue. Le garçon ne fit aucun commentaire. Il passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules, regardant droit devant lui.

**oOo**

Harry Potter se tenait piteusement le front pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son cours. Ses amis inquiets ne cessaient pas de lui poser des questions.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux aller en cours Harry ? demanda Hermione

_Oui je vous dis que je vais bien, grinça Harry.

_Avec Seamus on t'a encore entendu parler dans ton sommeil, tu as encore passé une mauvaise nuit, répliqua Ron.

_Je peux te prendre les cours pendant que tu vas te reposer, lui proposa Hermione.

_Pas la peine Mione, je vais y aller, assura Harry en essayant de lui sourire.

_Tu n'as pas vu ta face mon pote, fit remarquer Ron, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

_Je vous dis que ça va ! s'emporta le survivant en s'éloignant de ses amis.

Les deux le regardèrent s'en aller vers les escaliers. Ron souffla en se grattant le crâne.

_Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

_Il est comme ça depuis que nous sommes partis du Square Grimmaurd, il se met trop de pression par rapport à tu sais quoi, suggéra Hermione.

_Tu penses que Dumbledore puisse l'aider ?

_Si Dumbledore pouvait l'aider, il l'aurait surement déjà fait. On ne peut qu'attendre, acheva Hermione en se rendant elle aussi en cours. »

**oOo**

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'Elise était admise à Poudlard. Ses cours se succédaient avec épuisement. Avec sa détermination la jeune fille commençait enfin à voir de réelles améliorations sur ses pouvoirs. L'accident de la nuit venait tout de fois de tout remettre en question. Les professeurs n'avaient pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça de son cauchemar. Pourtant, la Gryffondor avait son esprit accaparé par son rêve. Son corps sentait toujours ce regard transpercer sa peau. Ses yeux dorés, elle avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part. Cet être semblait la connaître, plus que quiconque.

Mais ses pensées dérivaient alors sur la continuité de la saga. Dans ses souvenirs, Ombrage ne devait pas tarder à arriver. En réalité, elle aurait déjà dû faire son apparition en début d'année après l'audience d'Harry. Et pourtant la présence du bonbon rose n'était pas au château. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille, elle détestait de tout son être cette mégère. Cependant le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là n'était pas pour autant une bonne nouvelle. Si Elise ne faisait pas assez attention, l'histoire de la saga serait changée et alors elle ne pourrait plus prédire ce qu'il se passera.

Et puis, Elise ne voulait pas vraiment intervenir dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'Harry et de ses amis. Rester à l'écart était une bonne idée pour que son apprentissage se fasse le plus tranquillement possible.

La jeune fille avait pris sa décision. Quand Ombrage débarquera, elle fera profil bas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cette femme du ministère avait le don de fouiner dans ce qu'elle trouvait. Si son existence venait à attiser sa curiosité, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa quête. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

**oOo**

Nicholas avait laissé Elise après leur petit moment à la tour d'astronomie. Il n'avait pas pu lui tirer les vers du nez, mais ça ne saurait tarder, le jeune homme était bien trop persévérant pour ses amis. Lui-même il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était autant attaché à cette fille. La Gryffondor pouvait parfois être très sèche envers lui, quand elle se rendait compte qu'il la collait trop. Alors qu'il voyait très bien qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas être totalement seule. Il soupçonnait que la sorcière essayait vainement de l'écarter d'elle pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il s'était promis de faire une enquête là-dessus. Et tout ça, pour le simple bien de son amie.

Il venait de rentrer dans sa salle commune. L'antre des Poufsouffle était très chaleureux et toujours bordé par la lumière des lampes magiques. Nicholas se laissa tomber sur un des nombreux canapés de la salle.

« Nichoooolllaaaaasssss, cria une voix féminine de l'autre bout de la salle.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà à une engueulade. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair se posta devant lui, les mains posées sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

_Je peux savoir encore combien de temps tu vas trainer avec cette fille ? demanda-t-elle furieusement.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Lydia ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut **me** **faire** ? Tu ne viens plus à nos réunions, tu ne manges plus avec nous, tu n'as même pas été là pour féliciter John d'être rentré dans l'équipe en tant que batteur !

Nicholas mit ses mains sur son visage, comprenant son oublie. Depuis sa première année, Nicholas s'était créé un groupe d'amis très fidèle. Lydia et John étaient ceux qui l'avaient accompagné pendant ces six longues années, autant dans les bons que dans les mauvais moments.

_Fait chier…souffla Nicholas.

_Tu peux le dire ! Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de nous remplacer par une fille venue de nulle part ? s'exclama Lydia, n'ayant que faire que autres élèves dans la salle.

_Lydia ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'irrita Nicholas, vous êtes irremplaçable.

_Alors pourquoi tu traînes tout ton temps libre avec elle ?

_Parce que…Nicholas n'avait de réelles réponses à ça.

_Va t'excuser auprès de John, immédiatement ! ordonna Lydia en colère. »

La jeune fille s'en alla le pas lourd, tandis que Nicholas se dirigea vers la chambre des sixièmes années garçons. En entrant dans la chambre, il remarqua immédiatement son ami allongé sur son lit. John était en train de lire un livre sur le quidditch. Nicholas toussota pour le prévenir de sa présence. Il releva les yeux de sa lecture pour y retourner immédiatement en voyant qui s'était.

« Hey…Comment ça va ? débuta Nicholas en s'avançant vers le lit.

_Tu vois bien que je lis, laisse-moi tranquille, lâcha froidement John.

_John…Je sais que j'ai merdé. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

_Je m'en fiche de tes excuses. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

_Mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais, retourne voir Charpman.

_Peux-tu juste m'écouter un petit instant ? Un jour tu m'avais bien dit que parfois la magie pouvait faire des choix à notre place. Eh bien je pense que c'est ce qui m'arrive, révéla Nicholas.

_Stop. Je te vois venir. Tu vas me sortir que tu as été « obligé » de traîner avec elle, cracha venimeusement John.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ça…Mais il y a une part de vérité.

_Connerie, coupa John, laisse-moi je te dis.

_Je t'en prie écoute-moi, supplia Nicholas

Le garçon se leva, ne lui accordant plus la moindre attention. Nicholas resta assis sur le lit de son ami, regrettant amèrement son départ.

**oOo**

Elise n'avait pas de cours ce jour-là, une décision exceptionnelle du directeur. Après sa longue période de terreur, elle avait enfin réussi à retrouver un comportement relativement normal. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser d'être sur ses gardes.

Alors qu'elle se baladait dans les couloirs, elle entendit le trio d'or en plein conflit. Elle devina immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas chez Harry. Les visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient et venaient pendant son sommeil, mettant à nu son esprit face au mage noir. Elise vit le départ précipité du survivant, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle le suivit discrètement.

Harry avait assuré à ses amis qu'il se rendait en cours. Cependant il avait fait tout le contraire. Il s'était caché dans une salle vide. Son corps était comme en ébullition, la fièvre était en train de le prendre. La douleur qui partait de son crâne se propageait dans tout son corps, lui amenant que folie. Il s'était laissé tomber sur une des chaises de la salle. Ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à ses cheveux. La douleur était juste insupportable pour l'adolescent. Il voulait juste ne plus avoir mal.

Notre sorcière avait entrouvert la porte, pouvant ainsi voir la détresse du garçon. Son pied fit un pas en arrière, les mots de sa mère venaient de lui revenir en mémoire, il ne fallait pas intervenir. Mais son cœur lui criait tout le contraire.

D'un seul coup, elle débarqua dans sa cachette. Harry sursauta, pensant qu'il venait de se faire découvrir par un professeur. En voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Elise, sa tension baissa quelque peu. Seulement, sa mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas envolée pour autant.

« Que veux-tu Charpman ? demanda difficilement Harry.

_Elise.

_Hein ?

_Je m'appelle Elise, dit-elle simplement en s'avançant.

_Ce n'était pas ça que je te demandais.

_Mais c'est ce que je te réponds, fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry souffla fortement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? articula-t-il

_Rien, répondit-elle.

_Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

_Tu souffres, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il dégagea sa main.

_Cela ne te regarde pas, grogna-t-il.

_Tu as raison…Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. »

Harry regarda bizarrement la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas son amie et ils ne se côtoyaient jamais. Et pourtant elle lui disait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était sur le point de l'envoyer voir ailleurs, mais il fut stoppé par le sourire qu'elle lui fit. Il était si sincère, que le garçon ne put la repousser.

La Gryffondor s'assit à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur le pupitre en face d'elle. Même si Elise savait d'où venaient les douleurs, elle n'était pas assez compétente pour l'aider. Ce fut sans vraiment prendre de décision, qu'elle débuta une conversation avec lui.

« Sais-tu faire un patronus ?

La question surprit Harry. Il y répondit, incertain de ce qu'elle attendait.

_Oui…Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

_J'ai découvert le sort dans un livre. Je n'ai pas encore essayé d'en faire un. Tu es bien jeune pour savoir réaliser ce sort, lâcha-t-elle en jouant avec l'une de ses nombreuses mèches de cheveux.

_C'était pour me défendre que je l'aie appris, souffla-t-il en serrant fortement ses poings.

_Et que représente ton patronus ?

Encore une fois, la question surpris le garçon, elle était un tantinet personnelle. Mais Elise put voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il lui répondit.

_Un cerf.

_Tu aimes cet animal ?

_Eh bien…Avant de le découvrir, je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis dessus.

_Et pourquoi ça a changé ? questionna-t-elle, avide de savoir s'il allait oui ou non lui révéler.

_C'est parce qu'il était aussi celui de mon père. Une légère tristesse s'imprégna dans ses yeux vert, repensant au jour où il avait cru que son père était vivant.

Le garçon ne savait pas pourquoi il lui révélait tout ça. Il émanait d'elle une sensation de réconfort qui arrivait à le mettre en confiance, malgré ses douleurs. Il se sentait envouté par la couleur de ses yeux si profond. Elise était heureuse de voir qu'elle avait réussi à attirer son attention sur autre chose que sa douleur, même si ce n'était pas pour autant le meilleur sujet. Elle continua dans sa lancée.

_Et moi, tu penses que mon patronus serait quel animal ?

_Je n'en sais rien, je ne te connais pas assez, dit Harry en se frottant les yeux.

_Même pas une petite idée ?

_Peut-être un animal de confiance, proposa-t-il, peu convaincu de sa réponse.

_De confiance ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais lequel ? demanda tout haut Elise en touchant son menton comme si elle possédait une barbe.

_Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas ?

_Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas trop…J'ai quelques problèmes avec mes pouvoirs, je ne pense pas y arriver, avoua piteusement Elise.

_Aller, il ne faut pas se décourager comme ça, je peux t'aider, lui dit Harry un petit sourire sur le visage malgré son mal être.

_Ok ok, mais rien qu'une fois alors !

Elise sortit prestement sa baguette de sa poche, elle ne passa pas inaperçu au regard du garçon qui ne fit aucun commentaire dessus. Harry lui indiqua le geste à faire et lui précisa qu'il fallait un souvenir très heureux pour que cela puisse marcher. La jeune fille se concentra pour trouver **le** souvenir adéquate.

La vision d'un champ de coquelicot apparut dans son esprit. Elle pouvait se revoir, riant avec sa mère. Ce souvenir lui était très précieux. Elise s'imprégna du souvenir, puis, prononça la formule.

Un étrange nuage sortit de sa baguette, il se propagea dans l'air de la pièce, devenant presque comme un brouillard. Le sort ne semblait pas se finaliser, comme elle le pensait, elle n'avait pas un souvenir assez puissant pour matérialiser un patronus. En annulant son sort, le nuage de magie s'évapora.

_Eh bien ! On peut dire que ça faisait pas mal de fumé ! ria quelque peu Harry en voyant le visage dépité d'Elise.

_Je t'avais prévenue. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

_Tu le seras bien un jour, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, la rassure-t-il.

La Gryffondor avait regagné son doux sourire et acquiesça. Elle rangea soigneusement sa baguette. Harry eut soudain une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, il se tint le front d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il se cramponnait à la table. Elise se précipita devant lui et paniqua. Elle lui attrapa la main et chantonna brusquement une vieille berceuse.

__Cher petit enfant. Entends-tu la musique de la nuit ? Les rêves s'en viennent, endormant toutes tes peines. _

La main d'Harry se fit moins forte sur sa cicatrice, ses oreilles se concentraient sur les paroles mélodieuses d'Elise.

__Sommeil apparaît pour te soulager. Tes paupières se ferment pour aller dans un monde imaginaire. Oublies tous tes problèmes, la joie est devenue reine. _

Le garçon papillonnait des paupières, sa tête faisaient des petits va et vient.

__Dort…Dort mon cher petit enfant, _termina Elise. »

Harry tomba de sa chaise, complètement endormi. La jeune sorcière le rattrapa juste avant qu'il se fracasse la tête sur le sol. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour le replacer sur la chaise et de bien le caler sur la table. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien installé, elle sortit de la salle sans faire de bruit.

Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de la salle sans être vu. C'est d'un pas précipité qu'elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. La sorcière n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cette berceuse pouvait être mélangée avec ses pouvoirs. Cette découverte devait être gardée secrète.

En réalité, chaque pas que faisait Elise vers la magie, défiait toutes les limites qu'avaient instaurés les tous premiers sorciers.

* * *

**_Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce que l'intervention d'Elise va apporter à l'histoire ? Vous verrez ça la prochaine fois :D. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me motive d'avantage à écrire la suite ! _**


	9. Le bal fantomatique

** _Holaaaa. Bon, je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté. Donc je m'excuse et je vous laisse ce petit chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Coeur sur vous et gros courage à tout le monde pour cette rentrée ! _**

_**Réponses Reviews: **_

**_justeMarianne :_****_ Je t'avoue que ça va prendre un peu de temps avant que leur relation débute réellement, mais ça va finir par venir ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire ^^_**

**_Karothor the Necromagus_****_ :_****_ Hahaha, mais ça serait trop simple voyons ! ;) _**

**_BlackSwan02_****_ :_****_ La voici ! :D_**

* * *

Le mois d'octobre semblait s'éterniser à Poudlard. Les quelques décorations qui se s'étendaient dans les différents endroits de l'école annonçaient la future arrivée d'Halloween. La population du château avait l'air totalement habituée par tout ça. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Elise. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu donner d'importance à ce genre de fête, préférant se concentrer sur son travail et la bonne santé de sa fille. La jeune sorcière cachait secrètement son excitation pour la fête des morts. Elle en avait juste parlé à Nicholas, mais le garçon avait depuis peu un comportement assez distant envers l'adolescente. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour organiser un petit quelque chose pour cette fête.

Elle avait secrètement demandé à Hooky de lui dégoter un reste de décoration, des bougies et bien évidemment une tonne de bonbons. L'elfe avait répondu favorablement à sa demande en lui rapportant sa commande. Avec son aide, ils décorèrent la chambre de la Gryffondor. Malgré sa répartition, Elise gardait sa chambre personnelle, elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever le souvenir du premier repas avec les lions. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se mélanger avec les eux. Elise avait promis au professeur McGonagall de bien les traiter et d'essayer d'instaurer une certaine sérénité entre elle et le reste de la maison. Ce qui n'allait pas être la chose la plus aisé pour la jeune fille.

D'un simple geste elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit était à son paroxysme. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, en réalité, cela lui arrivait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Son esprit ne cessait de penser, autant à tout qu'au néant, emmenant hors de sa portée le royaume des rêves.

Sa jambe pendait mollement dans le vide, sa main enserrait sa baguette qui brillait grâce aux rayons de la lune. Néo roupillait sur le lit, son corps en boule, ses flammes dansant au-dessus de lui, il ressemblait à une véritable torche. Elise sourit en l'observant dormir, puis détourna son regard vers l'extérieur, elle se perdit dans la noirceur du soir. Les décorations d'Halloween pendouillaient près de sa tête, un fantôme en papier avait élu domicile dans ses cheveux.

Des petites étincelles de magie sortaient du bout de sa baguette, elles dansaient autour d'elle pour ensuite s'évanouir dans l'air.

Elise avait encore fait des progrès sur sa concentration, sa magie commençait à écouter ses véritables désirs. Et pour son petit souci d'aura magique, la jeune fille avait écouté l'avis de sa directrice de maison en allant demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Sa manipulation de la magie était à un niveau incomparable. Il lui donna quelques conseils qui lui permirent à diminuer la dispersion de sa magie.

En effet, Elise était comme une poche qui contenait son flux mais qui comporterait plusieurs trous, laissant écouler tout le contenu. C'était au bout d'une semaine qu'elle avait réussi à contrôler son aura, la rendant beaucoup plus petite. Les regards sur sa personne avaient grandement diminué. Cependant sa présence avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui attirait l'attention de son entourage.

Seulement, utiliser la magie était devenue une réelle pression pour elle. Depuis cette fatidique nuit, une peur lui broyait le cœur. Si sa magie venait à se retourner contre ceux qu'elle aimait, comment pourrait-elle le surmonter ? Elle laissa retomber sa baguette sur le côté, une boule d'amertume au fond de la gorge.

**oOo**

En penchant la tête à l'extérieur, elle entendit un chantonnement. Elle observa le dehors en espérant découvrir d'où il venait. Elle vit au loin une personne en train de marcher vers le lac. Elise n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer le chanteur. Sa curiosité maladive prit le dessus sur sa raison et la fit se lever en emportant sa cape et des souliers.

Elle attrapa le balais que lui avait prêté Nicholas pour s'entraîner au vol. Après quelques secondes, le balais lui obéit, la soulevant dans les airs. Elle passa par sa fenêtre et alla jusqu'à un endroit sûr. La sorcière passa sa cape sur ses épaules pour moins ressentir le froid et mit ses chaussures à ses petons. Elise chercha l'individu mais elle avait visiblement perdue sa trace.

Le balais en main, elle se balada vers les bords du lac silencieux. Quelques oiseaux s'envolaient en croassant leur présence. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules, caressant à chaque pas ses vêtements. La légère brise embrassait la peau de son visage. Elise avait toujours adoré les balades nocturnes, la nuit avait le don de l'envoûter, la berçant telle une mère avec son enfant. Peu de nuages se déplaçaient dans le ciel bien dégagé, laissant apercevoir une multitude d'étoiles.

Un clapotis se produisit juste à côté d'Elise. Elle voulut voir ce qui s'agitait dans l'eau en s'abaissant tout près d'elle. L'air se fit beaucoup plus froid, faisant grelotter la sorcière.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne m'approcherais pas très près de cette eau jeune fille, l'interpella une voix.

Elise se retourna vivement, prise la main dans le sac. Nick quasi-sans tête était juste derrière-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, habillé de ses habits d'époque. Elle se releva et fit face au fantôme de sa maison.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_D'étranges créatures vivent dans ses eaux. Leur faim d'âme humaine n'a jamais été assouvie, il serait regrettable que vous perdiez votre vie ainsi. Sauf si vous voulez devenir un fantôme tel que moi !

_Me faire dévorer n'est pas la meilleure des morts, rigola Elise, je reconsidérerais votre proposition quand j'aurais vécu quelques années de plus.

_C'est vous qui décidez, fit le fantôme d'un geste sympathique.

_Vous n'allez pas prévenir les professeurs que je ne suis pas couchée ? remarqua Elise.

_Ce soir je ne suis plus le fantôme de Gryffondor, je suis juste Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, dit-il haut et fort en faisant une légère courbette, et vous Miss, qui êtes-vous en cette si belle soirée ?

La question du fantôme ébranla la sorcière, qui était-elle en cette soirée ? Ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut.

_Je suis Elise, Elise Tiberg.

Le fantôme sourit quelque peu à l'entente de son véritable nom, mais ne releva pas.

_Que faîtes-vous ici Elise Tiberg ?

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais à ma fenêtre en essayant de faire passer le temps. C'est là que j'ai entendu une voix chanter, la personne était juste à côté du lac, je suis sortie par ma fenêtre. Je voulais voir qui ça pouvait être, mais j'ai été distancé.

_Il y a peu de personnes qui ont l'autorisation de se balader en dehors de leur chambre à cette heure. Vous devriez y retourner…Sauf si vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil, je peux vous proposer une autre possibilité.

_Je vous écoute.

_Avant de vous croiser, je me rendais à une fête que j'organise avec les autres fantômes de l'école. Je peux vous y convier et vous proposant de m'y accompagner, proposa Nick

_En êtes-vous sûr ? N'est-ce pas une fête que pour les fantômes ? demanda Elise en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

_Cela ne nous fera pas de mal de recevoir une vivante. Au contraire ! On pourra d'autant plus s'amuser ! Et puis, si vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil, autant en profiter, vous n'avez qu'une seule vie. »

Elise jeta un petit regard au château. Devait-elle y retourner ou suivre cet étrange fantôme joyeux ? Son choix se fit très vite en voyant sa fenêtre ouverte. Observer ne lui convenait plus, elle voulait agir. Elle accepta la proposition du fantôme et le suivit.

Ils parcoururent une bonne partie du parc pour se retrouver en face de la forêt interdite. La délicieuse proposition du fantôme venait de se transformer en désastre dans l'esprit d'Elise. La forêt interdite était un lieu de mauvaise augure, surtout depuis sa course désespérée à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour sauver sa vie.

Nick quasi-sans tête ne se préoccupait pas de la peur d'Elise. N'était-ce pas normal qu'une élève ait peur de la forêt interdite en pleine nuit ? Bien-sûr que si. Il s'avança vers les arbres, bourré que de sérénité. La sorcière hésita longuement à le suivre. En le voyant disparaître entre les arbres, elle fonça tête baissée à sa poursuite. Le fantôme avait fait exprès d'avancer sans elle, il savait bien qu'elle se déciderait à le suivre, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres dans la profonde forêt. Des étranges bruits se produisaient autour d'eux, Elise tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa poche. Puis, au loin, elle vit des torches débuter un chemin, leurs flammes étaient d'un bleu profond. Cette manifestation se produisait quand plusieurs fantômes sont regroupés. Ils empruntèrent le chemin, les menant jusqu'à une petite clairière. Elle était illuminée par les mêmes torches du chemin et par la lune. Sous leurs yeux se passait un bal fantomatique. Une vingtaine de fantômes dansaient à l'unisson dans les airs. Elise reconnut le Moine Gras en train de coller joyeusement le Baron Sanglant qui était rebuté. Sur le côté de la piste aérienne, la Dame Grise les regardait sans émotion.

C'est d'un sifflement strident que Nick fit prendre conscience de leur présence à ses invités. Ils arrêtèrent de danser et s'approchèrent d'eux, ayant tous une curiosité qui les rongeait.

« Eh bien Sir Nicholas ! On vous a connu bien ponctuel que ça ! commenta un des nombreux fantômes.

_Et en plus vous nous ramenez cette fille ! s'insurgea le Baron en pointant de son doigt Elise.

_Une vivante à l'un de nos bals ! Vous plaisantez Nicholas…demanda Lord Draben en remettant en place son chapeau.

_Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas concevable de laisser la gestion des bals à Sir Nicholas, critiqua Patrick Delaneay-Podmore, sa tête sous le bras.

_Calmez-vous mes chers amis ! Je viens de croiser Elise, elle avait manifestement besoin de se changer les idées. Je lui ai donc proposé, exceptionnellement, de se joindre à nous. Nous, fantômes de Poudlard, ne nous sommes pas les meilleurs individus pour remonter le moral des vivants ? s'expliqua Nick quasi-sans tête, souriant.

_Oh oui ! Je suis pour ! s'exclama le Moine Gras en s'approchant très près d'Elise, Allons danser mon enfant ! »

Elise lança un regard d'interrogation à Nick, celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui disant de suivre le gros fantôme. Elle n'hésita pas à aller les rejoindre. Elle déposa son balais près d'un arbre pour se joindre au Moine Gras. Les fantômes descendirent vers le sol pour pouvoir se mouvoir autour de la jeune fille. Sans qu'ils ne puissent réellement la toucher, leurs pas de danse entraînèrent Elise dans une danse folklore. Des fantômes jouaient une musique endiablée de leurs instruments spirituels.

La danse venait naturellement aux pieds d'Elise, elle ne voulait pas avoir la honte devant ses danseurs hors-pairs. L'air de la musique accéléra, les danseurs suivirent le rythme, la sorcière était la seule à ressentir de la fatigue. Malgré ça, elle continuait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. La scène avait l'air fantaisiste, aucun vivant n'avait dansé dans un des bals fantomatique, le tableau était plutôt original.

Nick quasi-sans tête avait rejoint la Dame Grise. La fille d'une des quatre fondateurs fit un geste de la tête pour le saluer. Nick répéta son geste par respect. Il était très rare de la voir à ce genre de festivité, elle n'aimait guère les mondanités.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir ce soir, il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne vous voit plus danser.

_Je ne compte pas danser, annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne.

_Alors pourquoi venir si ce n'est pas pour participer ? demanda Nick en observant Elise danser.

_C'était pour la voir.

_Qui donc ?

_Celle dont vous avez eu la gentillesse de ramener ici.

_Elise ? N'est-elle pas charmante ? Elle se débrouille très bien ! Que voulez-vous à une élève de ma maison très chère ?

_Cela ne vous concerne pas, fit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

_Que de mystère que de mystère, souffla Nick en tournoyant autour de la Dame Grise. »

Il n'insista pas et fit une révérence en faisant pendre sa tête sur le côté. Il rejoignit le groupe dansant, s'incrustant d'un parfait coup de hanche. Les convives se déchaînaient sur la piste invisible, le moment durait sans fin, bouleversant le cœur de la sorcière envoûtée. Leur danse s'acheva sur les premiers rayons du soleil levant. Les fantômes s'en retournaient au château, parlant de plusieurs anecdotes à Elise.

« Il y a deux ans, pour Halloween, nous avons assisté à la représentation de la mort de Sir Nicholas. C'était un moment d'euphorie générale ! raconta le Moine Gras à la jeune fille.

_Ils n'ont pas été fichu de bien lui trancher la tête, quelle honte pour un fantôme…dit Patrick Delaneay-Podmore.

_Il est plutôt une honte de ne pas le laisser rejoindre le club des Chasseurs sans tête juste parce qu'il a quelques centimètres de chaire qui la retient ! prononça un petit fantôme complètement éberlué.

_Il n'avait qu'à se l'arracher ! Je suis catégorique avec ça, tous les joueurs doivent avoir leur tête détachée de leur corps, se défendit Patrick.

_Les affaires de fantômes peuvent être très barbantes, souffla le Moine Gras à Elise qui pouffa discrètement.

Alors qu'ils étaient aux portes du château, le Baron Sanglant stoppa Elise pour lui parler.

_Pour mon amitié avec Sir Nicholas, je ne dirais rien au professeur Rogue. Mais que nous soyons bien clair, c'est la seule et dernière fois.

_Merci Baron, remercia Elise sans rien ajouter. »

En effet, Nick avait demandé au Baron de ne pas prévenir la chauve-souris des cachots de la présence de la sorcière à leur bal. Après avoir débattu avec lui, il avait réussi à avoir gain de cause.

Elise salua chaleureusement tout le groupe de fantômes avant de s'envoler jusqu'à sa fenêtre sur son balais. Nick quasi-sans tête n'avait rien dit en voyant la Dame Grise la suivre discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. La sorcière remarqua en arrivant la présence du fantôme derrière-elle. Elle avait retenu un petit cri qui avait presque passé ses lèvres. Elle déposa son balais et lui fit face.

« Je peux vous aider ?...

_Pas réellement.

_Euh…Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? demanda Elise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

_Je n'en sais trop rien.

Elise était dépitée, elle voulait aller se coucher pour le peu de temps qui lui restait avant que sa journée commence.

_Bien, si vous n'avez rien à me demander, pouvez-vous sortir de ma chambre s'il-vous-plaît ?

La Dame Grise ne lui répondit pas et s'avança vers elle. Instinctivement Elise recula jusqu'à son lit qui lui barra la route. Le fantôme s'arrêta tout près d'elle, le visage penché en avant, la fixant. Elise n'était pas **du tout** à l'aise.

_Vous avez exactement les mêmes yeux, murmura la Dame Grise.

_Quoi ? »

Le fantôme se volatilisa de sa chambre en traversant les murs, sans dire un seul mot de plus. La sorcière resta pantoise sur son matelas. La fatigue reprit le dessus et elle préféra s'affaler sous ses draps en se disant qu'elle y penserait au réveil. La courte nuit d'Elise avait été un moment des plus magiques de sa vie.

**oOo**

Comme bonne dormeuse qu'elle était, Elise ne se réveilla pas immédiatement avec son réveil. Néo dû lui mordiller les oreilles pour qu'elle se décide à se lever. C'est sans trop regarder qu'elle s'habilla à moitié endormie. S'amuser la nuit était plaisant sur le moment, mais quand il fallait assumer, c'était bien une autre histoire !

Ses chaussettes étaient mal mises et en plus dépareillées. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer le pas de sa porte. Ce qui aurait pu la retenir si elle s'était vue dans une glace, ce sont bien ses cheveux. Les nœuds qui s'y étaient formés étaient monstrueux. Et bien entendu l'option cernes de dix centimètres sous les yeux était comprise dans le merveilleux lot. Ne pas beaucoup dormir ne convenait pas du tout à notre sorcière.

Une nouvelle journée débutait au château. Néo était toujours étalé sur le lit, le dos contre les draps, les pattes en l'air. La brise matinal se déversait dans la pièce, caressant les flammes de l'animal. En marchant dans les couloirs, Elise manqua plusieurs fois de se rétamer la tête la première. Quand elle s'approcha de son but : la Grande-Salle, elle s'arrêta net en voyant le trio d'or passer pas loin d'elle. Par chance Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le survivant, celui-ci essayait désespérément de lui parler. La jeune fille redoutait cette conversation et préférait l'éviter le plus possible. Elle fit alors un demi-tour immédiat.

En rebroussant chemin Elise s'appuya contre un mur pour soupirer son désarroi. Avoir la paix était chose ardue dans cette école. Une paire de chaussures s'arrêta en face d'elle. Elise releva la tête pour tomber sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds emmêlés, ses yeux bleus semblaient être ailleurs alors qu'ils la fixaient. Les couleurs de la maison Serdaigle étaient sur son uniforme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la Gryffondor pour reconnaître celle qui se tenait devant elle.

« Tu devrais faire attention, les Joncheruines adorent les personnes pressées, lui confia Luna.

Comme dans la saga, Luna Lovegood n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Son côté tête en l'air n'avait rien à envier des descriptions de sa mère.

_Si j'avais su j'aurais rampé, dit Elise en lui souriant.

La bleu et argent pencha légèrement sa tête, semblant lui donner soudainement un peu plus d'attention.

_L'aura de ton chat peut procurer beaucoup d'influence sur eux. Ils ne viendront pas se réfugier sur ta tête si tu le gardes souvent avec toi.

_C'est bon à savoir, merci pour le conseil ! » Sa réponse eut l'air de plaire à la Serdaigle qui pencha un peu plus sa tête sur le côté. Ses boucles d'oreilles radis pendouillaient à ses lobes.

Luna la dépassa sans rien ajouter, replongeant dans ses nombreuses pensées tout en sautillant. L'existence d'Elise avait déjà dû être mise de côté dans son esprit. Notre sorcière reprit une marche monotone. Elle longeait les couloirs, sans réel but.

**oOo**

Dans une des nombreuses chambres du château, Néo se réveilla. Il émergeait d'un rêve tout à fait félin. Il étira son corps d'un geste souple, ses griffes se plantèrent avec amour dans le lit. Ses flammes dansaient au-dessus de lui. Après un bâillement il fut sur ses pattes. Il rechercha du regard la présence d'Elise, le chat se dirigea instinctivement vers la sortie en comprenant qu'elle n'était plus là. Il se positionna devant le dos du tableau protecteur de l'entrée. Un petit miaulement sortie de sa gorge. Le tableau se décala, laissant passer l'animal. En principe, les tableaux n'avaient le droit de laisser les animaux sortirent des chambres sans leur maître. Cependant, Néo avait comme qui dirait, passé un contrat avec le protecteur du territoire de sa maîtresses.

_**~Flash-Back~**_

_Elise avait déposé Néo sur le lit. _

_« Tu dois m'attendre ici, j'en ai que pour quelques heures, tu as de l'eau et de la nourriture pour tenir. Ne fais pas de bêtises ! »_

_En bon chat, il laissa tomber tout son corps sur les draps. Il s'endormit rapidement, toujours épuisé de son petit voyage. Sa sieste ne dura indéfiniment. La solitude dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas n'avait pas pour effet de le rassurer. Il voulait retrouver Elise. C'est en voulant sortir, que le refus surgit du tableau. Néo, voulant vraiment sortir, laissa aller ses flammes contre le dos du tableau. La chaleur de son feu était presque sur le point de brûler son bois. Le tableau en perdant son sang-froid, s'ouvrit en grand pour éviter les gigantesques flammes. _

_L'animal cessa son attaque en voyant l'extérieur. Il sortit de la chambre, la tête haute et sa queue se balançant à la même allure que son corps. Depuis ça, le tableau s'abstenait de retenir le chat, ayant peur des représailles que ce geste pouvait apporter. _

_**~Fin Flash-Back~**_

Il s'aventurait dans les longs couloirs peu éclairés de Poudlard. Personne ne croisa le chat enflammé qui se promenait. Il suivait avec son flaire l'odeur d'Elise, il n'avait aucune difficulté pour la retrouver à travers le château. Son expédition rencontra un point d'arrêt quand Néo passa devant la porte des cuisines. Avec son odora de félin, il put déceler les divines senteurs venant de cet endroit. Un petit creux se fit sentir chez l'animal qui décida d'y rentrer pour trouver un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous ses crocs.

Avant qu'il se fasse capturer, Néo chassait ses proies près de son lieu de naissance, le volcan Cumbal en Colombie. Sa grande activité de magma était un bon endroit pour la prospérité de son espèce. Malheureusement, Néo se fit capturer pendant qu'il dormait non loin de ses confrères. Vendre un tel animal pouvait rapporter une très bonne somme en Angleterre.

Le félin avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau s'aventurer dans la nature, poursuivre un être plus faible, planter ses crocs dans son corps et y sentir la vie le quitter. On pourrait penser que ses flammes l'empêchaient de chasser, cette pensée était une grave erreur. Il lui suffisait de baisser leur intensité, jusqu'à les rendre minuscules. Elles ressemblaient alors comme à des rayures orangés sur son pelage noir.

D'une patte habile, il ouvrit la porte des cuisines. Sa petite tête passa l'entrebâillement. Aucun être vivant en vue. Il se faufila à l'intérieur sans crainte et chercha avidement de la nourriture respectable. Alors qu'il avait la moitié de son corps à l'intérieur d'un placard qui était resté ouvert, Néo entendit des bruits derrière-lui. Les elfes de maisons étaient revenus à leur poste pour préparer le repas du midi. Ils furent tous surpris en le trouvant ici.

Les pupilles de Néo se dilatèrent instantanément. Il n'avait jamais croisé d'elfe de maison. Son instinct était en train de reprendre le dessus. Ses pattes sortirent doucement du placard, son dos se courba en bosse. Il s'approcha d'eux, les fixant. Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas très sereins en le voyant agir ainsi. Leur ressentiment se concrétisa quand Néo sauta sur l'un d'entre eux, la gueule grande ouverte.

Le désordre que créa ce chat dans les cuisines de l'école de magie était incomparable. Les elfes apeurés ne savaient pas comment agir avec cet animal sauvage. Les pots de farines et de plusieurs épices s'envolaient contre les murs. Néo s'efforçait de leur courir après, sautant sur les étagères et autres pour mieux les coincer. Quand l'elfe en chef arriva, il crut qu'une bataille s'était produite dans ses cuisines. L'animal se trouvait assis au milieu de la salle, avec dans sa gueule le cou d'un des elfes et la queue bougeant gentiment en arrière.

L'intervention du directeur n'était pas à exclure...

**oOo**

Harry lorgnait les différents élèves qui rentraient dans la grande-salle. Il avait en tête une seule personne : Elise Charpman. Mais son attente ne porta pas ses fruits, elle ne vint jamais s'asseoir à leur table. Il remarqua que son ami Nicholas Fildell était de nouveau avec ses amis de Poufsouffle. Ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement la table. Il fallait qu'il la voie, il le fallait absolument.

Les amis du survivant n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient très bien que leur cher ami n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Lui demander comment il allait ne servait à rien. Leur silence était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas éveiller sa colère. Ron et Hermione étaient allé en cachette parler du cas d'Harry au directeur. Malgré les refus de l'élu, ils ne pouvaient ignorer plus longtemps cette situation. Leurs aveux furent entendus par Dumbledore qui les rassura en leur disant qu'il allait très vite s'occuper de son état. Il serait fort regrettable que le grand Harry Potter soit entraîné par la folie. Ce qui était forcément un désir du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il se leva soudainement. Il regarda à peine ses amis en expliquant de son départ prématuré.

« J'ai à faire, lâcha-il. »

Harry sortit de la grande salle. Le reste du trio d'or l'observa s'en aller, le cœur lourd. Son désir de voir Elise provenait d'une seule raison. Le jour où il s'était enfermé dans une salle vide pour y trouver de la paix, il s'était manifestement endormi sur le pupitre en face de lui. Car il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, ses affaires balancées dans un coin, la marque du plis de son uniforme sur son front. Il avait le vague souvenir d'un rêve. Dans celui-ci, Elise était venu le trouver, elle lui parlait pour le distraire. Sa simplicité l'avait marqué. Mais les douleurs le suivaient dans son rêve. Ce fut la Gryffondor qui intervient pour le soulager en chantant une douce berceuse. Ce rêve était assez troublant. Il avait à peine parler à Elise depuis sa rentrée dans leur maison.

Cependant il était désormais sûr que tout ceci n'était pas un simple rêve. Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette berceuse, ses douleurs s'étaient envolées. Le survivant put de nouveau connaître le repos. Mais cette période de tranquillité disparu aussi rapidement que son apparition. Le matin même, il se réveilla en sueur, son crâne prêt à imploser. C'était toujours ces étranges visions, des sifflements de serpents, cela le rendait fou.

Il avait besoin de cette berceuse, il avait besoin d'Elise.

Ses pas résonnaient contre les murs. Il devait juste la retrouver, s'en faire pour les cours était risible dans sa situation. Il la chercherait, il y mettrait la journée sans hésiter. Mais pas besoin d'autant d'heures de recherches quand on possède une carte des maraudeurs ! Il la prit de son sac et l'ouvrit discrètement dans un coin. Le garçon trouva rapidement le prénom de sa proie. Sous le prénom d'Elise, un autre nom de famille y figurait, cela ne lui passa pas inaperçu.

« Elle ment donc sur ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut cacher d'autre, murmura Harry à lui-même. »

Il mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se dirigea vers son point.

**oOo**

Elise avait lâché l'affaire. C'était avec sans état d'âme qu'elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Le frais du sol lui procura un bien fou. Les mèches de ses cheveux s'emmêlaient entre-elles, se déversant sur ses épaules. On pouvait remarquer les stigmates de la courte nuit sur son visage. Elle ferma délicieusement ses paupières, un court soupire s'ébruita de sa bouche. Elle aurait très bien pu s'endormir à cet endroit, s'abandonnant au sommeil.

Mais son initiative fut un échec quand elle entendit des pas s'arrêter devant elle. Harry s'était abaissé pour être à sa hauteur. Il avait les mêmes cernes qu'elle sous ses yeux.

« Elise, j'ai besoin de toi.

_Potter…Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme.

_Je t'en supplie. Aide-moi.

La voix du garçon était tremblante alors qui posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Elise.

_Chante-moi ta berceuse, sans elle, je n'arrive plus à dormir et les douleurs ne cessent pas…

Sa demande perdue Elise. Devait-elle de nouveau retenter cette berceuse sur lui ? Elle n'était même pas sûre que ça pourrait de nouveau marcher. Elle hésita à le prendre dans ses bras et répondre à ses attentes. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il fallait que Dumbledore agisse et demande à Rogue d'enseigner l'Occlumancie à Harry. Elle avait déjà assez changé l'histoire comme ça pour le moment.

Elle enleva délicatement ses mains d'elle.

_Je ne comprends pas, une berceuse ? De quoi tu parles ?

_Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir indéfiniment Elise Tiberg.

Entendre son vrai nom de famille venant de sa bouche fit arrêter son cœur de battre. Sa respiration s'était soudainement bloquée Une pensée pour sa mère s'imprégna dans son esprit. Il avait dû le découvrir en la cherchant avec la carte des maraudeurs, un détail qu'elle avait omis.

_Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça ne me fait pas rire Potter, siffla Elise en se levant précipitamment, laisse-moi seule.

Elle lui tourna le dos, espérant que cela suffise pour qu'il abandonne. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de se rendre du désespoir d'Harry. Il la retint par le bras.

_Je ferais ce que tu veux. Tout, tout ce que tu voudras.

Elise se dégagea violemment et s'enfuit. Le survivant hésita à la poursuivre mais une main le fit sortir de ses pensées. Rogue se tenait bien droit, le regard dur.

_Je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion Potter. »

**oOo**

Elle courut jusqu'à qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Bien-sûr que sa réaction avait été lâche. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire trop, elle regrettait de lui avoir chanté cette berceuse.

Son bras s'appuya sur le mur pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa respiration.

« Vous avez l'air exténué ma chère !

Elise avait couru sans regarder où elle allait, sa course l'avait mené pas loin du tableau de William Glosther. La beauté de la peinture n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui.

_Si vous saviez comment j'ai envie de disparaître William, souffla Elise.

_Et pourquoi donc une si jolie jeune fille se retrouve à espérer cela ?

_Oh…Des problèmes personnels…

_Je vois, je ne vais pas insister.

_Vous en avez de la chance, lui dit Elise en posant sa tête contre le cadre de la toile.

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_Vous pouvez flâner dans les autres tableaux sans qu'on ne puisse vous suivre. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça moi aussi…

_Vous voulez essayer ? demanda William.

_Pardon ?

_Vous n'avez qu'à venir. Passez ma toile comme la dernière fois. »

La proposition de la peinture semblait si simple et pourtant déroutante. En effet, Elise avait déjà réussi à passer sa main dans la peinture magique, cependant elle ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner si elle passait entièrement dans celle-ci.

Ses doigts curieux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la toile. Ils se firent aspirer à l'intérieur. La main de William les attrapa et tira sa main vers lui. En quelques secondes Elise disparut complètement du couloir, laissant derrière-elle son sac de cours.

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous qui puisse arriver à Elise en traversant ainsi un tableau ? Et que compte faire notre impitoyable maître des cachots au survivant ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! **_


	10. Peinture en tout genre

Bien le bonjour à tous. Je voudrais déjà commencer ce chapitre par des excuses. Mon absence fut très longue et moi-même je ne pensais pas que je me pencherais de nouveau sur cette histoire. En effet, j'ai quelques problèmes IRL qui ont fait que j'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant quelques mois. Malgré tout, je souhaite vraiment terminer cette histoire qui me tient à coeur. Je ne peux vous promettre des chapitres quotidien car ma vie m'en empêche. J'espère en tout cas que la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre vous fera plaisir, j'ai hâte de lire les commentaires. Merci de votre compréhension !

* * *

Elle se tenait contre lui, ses bras l'entouraient pour empêcher une potentielle chute. L'or de ses cheveux brillait tandis que quelques mèches arpentaient le visage de la sorcière. Leur souffle s'était mélangé par la si petite distance.

Elise se recula précipitamment en essayant de garder la face. William se racla la gorge pour effacer la gêne de la scène.

« Vous allez bien ?

_Je pense…Nous aurions dû y penser plus longuement avant d'essayer, je ne suis pas de la peinture…

_Ai-je l'air d'être fait de peinture ?

Sa remarque était pertinente. William donnait l'impression d'être que de chair et non de pigments colorés. Maintenant qu'il était réellement devant-elle, Elise pouvait ressentir toute la prestance de ce personnage. Un Lord restait un Lord.

_Comment ?...

_Les sorciers peuvent parfois mettre de côté des éléments de leur propre univers. Nous les tableaux magiques nous ne sommes pas les premiers ni les derniers à être partiellement oubliés.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Elise, perplexe.

_Voyez-vous, quand un sorcier décide de peindre un tableau, il insuffle sa propre magie dans sa création. C'est ainsi que notre peinture peut prendre vie.

_Alors, est-ce qu'on peut dire que vous êtes une accumulation de magie ?...

_Vous avez bien compris, acquiesça William

_Mais comment ça se fait que je puisse y rentrer ? Je…Elle était complètement perdue. Elle n'avait jamais rien lu de tel dans la saga, cela dépassait toutes ses connaissances.

_Je ne saurais réellement vous dire. Vous êtes un des nombreux mystères qui errent dans ce château. Et ça je peux le confirmer rien qu'en vous regardant, fit William en se penchant un peu plus pour bien la regarder de haut en bas.

_Oh…Vous devez parler de mon flux ? J'essaie tant bien que mal de le retenir mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point quand je suis en proie au stress…Il vaudrait mieux que je sorte de là, je n'ai pas envie de produire une nouvelle catastrophe.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le tableau et put voir deux élèves passer devant l'ouverture sans les remarquer. On pourrait comparer cela à une fenêtre qui mènerait à autre monde.

_Une catastrophe ? Seriez-vous la cause des tremblements d'il y a quelques nuits ?

_Il se le pourrait bien, cracha sans le vouloir Elise qui se reprit immédiatement, je suis désolée…Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ce moment.

_C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je suis bien trop curieux… Je parle en effet de votre flux magique, il est plus qu'impressionnant à dire vrai. Je me demande bien comment votre corps peut réussir à le supporter. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle s'intensifiant par sa dévorante envie de savoir le secret de cette sorcière.

_Je dois avouer que j'ai rencontré des difficultés au début, avoua Elise en se reculant quelque peu. Elle s'engageait vers la sortie mais fut retenue par les paroles du Lord.

_Vous ne devriez pas partir maintenant, il serait fort dommage que vous manquiez la découverte de notre monde.

_Votre monde ? demanda soudainement la jeune sorcière en se retournant. Cela avait eu le chic de rallumer son intérêt.

_Ici, dans l'enceinte de cette école, les quatre fondateurs créèrent un lieu que pour nous les peintures. Un endroit secret que les élèves et les professeurs ne connaissent pas.

Un monde inconnu des autres sorciers. N'était-ce pas une aventure digne des contes de fées ? Elle qui raffolait de l'univers magique, pouvoir découvrir une de ses facettes cachées était une véritable occasion en or.

Lord William se décala de son tableau pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce dont Elise n'avait pas réellement porté attention jusqu'à lors. Ils se trouvaient dans un bureau avec une allure assez ancienne. Sur le bureau central se trouvait une vieille lampe à l'huile qui illuminait la pièce. Des papiers en tour genre parsemaient le bois du bureau, une plume imbibée d'encre avait été lâchement abandonné de son encrier. De sombres rideaux bordeaux cachaient les murs et les fenêtres imaginaires. Une porte trônait au fond de la salle. William posa sa main sur la poignée tout en se tournant vers Elise.

_Alors Miss ? Voulez-vous le découvrir en ma compagnie ?»

La question eut l'effet d'un électrochoc chez elle. Pourquoi devait-elle s'inquiéter pour les autres et de sa magie ? N'avait-elle pas droit elle aussi à sa part d'aventure ? Elle s'avança vers lui puis hocha silencieusement la tête.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste souple, laissant Elise passer devant. La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux en s'avançant dans un couloir d'une impressionnante longueur. Ses murs étaient parsemés de différentes portes menant dans des endroits inconnues pour la sorcière. William avança sans hésitation, s'aventurant à travers les différentes possibilités. Les lampes accrochés en hauteur illuminaient le chemin. La main d'Elise touchait précautionneusement les murs de l'infini couloir, la texture de ceux-ci était douce et émanait une agréable chaleur. Les motifs se mouvaient entre sa main, réagissant à son toucher.

Cet étrange couloir avait bien une fin. Il se terminait sur une porte bien plus sophistiquée que toutes celles qu'ils avaient dépassé. De magnifiques inscriptions d'une couleur d'or étaient inscrites dans son bois. Elles étaient accompagnées de feuilles dessinées, apportant une touche de vert sur cette entrée qu'on pouvait presque considérer comme artistique.

William lança un dernier regard vers Elise avant d'ouvrir cette seconde porte.

Elle donnait sur une immense pièce décorée par un chandelier accroché au plafond qui était en forme de dôme. Au centre de la pièce, des piliers de marbre blanc créaient une majestueuse allé qui menait jusqu'à une statue en bronze représentant une femme tenant un pinceau et une palette de peinture dans ses mains. Cette salle possédait bien d'autres entrées et de nombreux canapés qui avaient l'air fort confortable.

Quelques personnages de tableaux vagabondaient de porte en porte, tandis que d'autres se prélassaient sur des canapés. Cependant la présence d'Elise ne passa pas inaperçu longtemps, William et elle furent rapidement entourés.

« Glosther ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama une personne.

_Que fais une élève ici ? Es-tu conscient de ta bêtise ? s'insurgea un vieil homme.

_Les sorciers vont finir par découvrir notre monde par ta faute. Nous pouvons dire adieu à notre paix…souffla un gamin en train de trifouiller le poil d'un animal sauvage.

Ces réactions firent écho dans la tête d'Elise, cela lui rappelait fortement la situation de la veille avec les fantômes mécontents de sa présence à leur bal. William se mit devant Elise, était-ce pour la protéger ?

_Calmez-vous mes amis je vous prie…Je sais que nous avons tous que les sorciers découvrent cet endroit. Cependant, Elise Charpman est différente. Sa magie…est spéciale, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu traverser ma toile et encore moins se présenter devant-vous. Elle est une très bonne amie, qui, par ses visites régulières, j'ai pu récupérer mes couleurs d'antan. Sans elle, je ne saurais plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Je vous serais très reconnaissant de l'accepter parmi nous et de lui faire découvrir notre monde. »

Les autres peintures la regardèrent intensément. Pouvaient-ils à leur tour donner leur confiance à une parfaite inconnue ? Le gamin qui était intervenu plus tôt s'approcha de la sorcière, l'observant toujours à la dérobée. Il leva doucement sa main et la lui présenta pour faire une poignée de main. Elise n'hésita pas à lui prendre la sienne pour le saluer. Ce simple geste débloqua les autres habitants des tableaux qui s'extasièrent autour d'elle. Une sorcière avait enfin passée un pas sur le territoire des peintures.

Le Lord sourit en regardant la scène. Elise souriait, ne se rendant pas compte du regard protecteur de son ami sur elle. Il s'approcha et lui demanda gentiment.

« Serait-il possible que vous n'ayez pas mangé ce matin ?

Elise rougit à la question de William, il était bien trop intelligent le sagouin.

_Très perspicace William, en effet, je n'ai toujours pas pris mon petit-déjeuner.

_Suivez-moi, par là-bas vous pourrez trouver des fruits. Ceux sont les plus délicieux de tout le monde magique. »

Elle hocha de la tête et le suivit jusqu'à une sorte de mini forêt qui présentait une multitude de fruit. Elise s'amusa à choisir une pomme, le fameux fruit défendu. Elle croqua à pleine dent dans le fruit juteux. William n'avait pas menti, cela devait bien être la meilleure pomme qu'elle avait goûté de sa vie.

Alors que William allait en cueillir d'autres pour son invitée. Une dame s'approcha d'Elise pour lui parler discrètement.

« Elise, je souhaiterais vous remercier.

La Gryffondor la regarda étrangement.

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_Pour votre implication. Grâce à vous William est toujours parmi nous. Nous avions tous remarqué que ses couleurs s'étaient ternis jusqu'à l'acceptable. Il est vrai que depuis la dernière visite de Lys, il s'est laissé sombrer dans une terrible dépression…Sa fin n'était pas loin. Votre apparition fut comme une renaissance pour lui. Merci pour tout.

Elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Elise fut touchée d'entendre ces mots. Elle attrapa les mains de la dame et lui répondit.

_Madame, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré William et vous tous d'ailleurs. La magie est une chose bien trop importante pour moi, je ne veux pas gâcher toutes les rencontres que j'ai pu réaliser grâce à elle. Je vous promets de ne pas divulguer cet endroit, votre secret est devenu le mien.

La femme sembla ravie de sa réponse et la laissa pour rejoindre les autres. William revint vers la sorcière, les bras chargés de fruit.

_Pensez-vous que je puisse en manger autant William ? ricana Elise en le remarquant.

_Je ne savais pas ce que vous préfériez, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout !

Il prit une pêche et mordit dedans.

_Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez la sensation de faim, fit curieusement Elise en continuant sa pomme.

_En fait, nous n'en avons pas. Ces fruits ne sont que le cadeau faîte par la fondatrice de cette endroit.

_Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que ceci était du fait des quatre fondateurs ?

_Il est vrai que les fondateurs de Poudlard sont ceux qui ont créé la salle mais ce ne sont pas eux qui en on eut l'idée. Voyez-vous la statue au fond ? Elle représente Luciane Movron, la toute première peintre qui a peint un tableau magique. Elle est celle qui a proposé aux fondateurs de former cet endroit pour nous, promettant que les peintures serviraient de gardes secrets pour l'école.

_La toute première dîtes-vous ?

_Oui. Pour tout vous expliquer, Luciane était une formidable peintre, malgré ses pouvoirs, elle préférait vivre avec les moldus et essayait de devenir célèbre dans le monde de la peinture. Un beau jour, sa mère tomba gravement malade. La pauvre ne survécut pas à sa maladie. Folle de chagrin, Luciane peigna un portait de sa mère, espérant par ce geste, pouvoir lui reparler une dernière fois. Sans le savoir, elle avait insufflé de sa magie dans le portrait, sa surprise fut grande quand le tableau prit vie sous ses yeux. Elle venait d'inventer le moyen de redonner vie à quelqu'un grâce à la peinture. Elle ne perdit pas un seul instant à former des disciples, le donnant son savoir pour que cette pratique ne se perde pas.

_C'est incroyable…Elise était fascinée par l'histoire que lui racontait le Lord. Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis sur des canapés, d'autre habitants écoutaient l'histoire de Luciane Morov qu'ils connaissaient sur le bout de leur doigts ou encore de leurs griffes ou sabots.

_Aucun être fait de chair et de sang est au courant de cet endroit. Sauf vous, Elise.

_Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? Votre monde n'est pas stipulé dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard ».

_Bien que Luciane ait passé son savoir à d'autres sorciers. Elle a voulu que notre monde reste caché. Elle demanda aux quatre fondateurs de garder ça pour-eux. C'est ce qu'ils firent, ne se rendant pas bien compte de son potentiel.

_Potentiel dites-vous ?

_Bien-sûr. Voyez-vous, chaque tableau est une possible entrée mais aussi une sortie. Luciane avait pressentie qu'un beau jour, quelqu'un serait capable de passer ses toiles. Si vous pouvez passer, alors vous pouvez vous balader dans le château sans que personne ne puisse vous suivre ou vous trouver. »

Le temps passa, William ne cessait de raconter divers contes et légendes. La plupart l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, ce qui était le cas d'Elise. Ils ne firent pas attention à l'heure et rapidement la journée passa. La sorcière oublia même pourquoi elle était ici et ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir le monde des sorciers.

**oOo**

Harry l'avait suivi dans une salle vide. Le professeur de potion le tenait par le col de son uniforme. Il referma derrière-lui la porte, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne les voit. Rogue retourna son regard noir vers le jeune garçon.

« Vous allez tout me raconter sur ce que vous savez sur Miss Charpman.

Le Gryffondor fit une grimace en sentant qu'une nouvelle migraine le prenait.

_Je n'ai rien à vous dire professeur…Réussit à dire le survivant tout en le défiant du regard.

Rogue resserra sa prise autour du vêtement, sa colère commençait à prendre le dessus sur son sang-froid, rien que de le voir devant lui sa haine bouillonnait.

_Faire l'ignorant ne vous permettra pas de vous sauver Potter, cracha le professeur à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescent.

Le garçon le repoussa pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que vous recherchez mais vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer ici.

Harry avait commencé à se tourner vers la sortie mais le chauve-souris des cachots en avait décidé autrement. Il mit un bras entre lui et la porte.

_Je vous ai entendu supplier Charpman pour qu'elle vous chante une berceuse. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Son ton avait été un peu plus doux, la curiosité avait pris le pas sur la colère du professeur. Il voulait juste savoir ce que pouvait être encore cette nouvelle histoire qui tournait autour de la jeune-fille. A l'entente du mot « berceuse », le garçon grinça des dents. Il tourna vers lui un pur regard de mépris.

_Cela ne vous regarde pas professeur, dit avec un ton acerbe en le bousculant pour passer. »

Rogue ne tenta pas de le retenir une deuxième fois, il savait qu'il irait trop loin s'il le faisait. Il ferma férocement ses poings et s'en alla, il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant de découvrir ce que Charpman pouvait bien lui cacher.

**oOo**

Elise s'était assoupie sur l'un des canapés. Ils préférèrent ne pas la réveiller, elle avait l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. William avait demandé aux autres de s'écarter pour faire moins de bruit. Il s'assit parterre, juste à côté de la sorcière endormie. Il remit en place une de ses longues mèches qui avait élue domicile en face de son visage.

Il ressentait pour elle un profond respect et une sincère amitié. Sa ressemblance physique avec Lys était bien un élément troublant mais qui d'un autre côté faisait qu'il l'appréciait toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Au fond, il avait une terrible envie de la garder ici. Car à chaque fois qu'il la regardait s'en aller, une terrible peur lui broyait le ventre. L'idée qu'elle ne réapparaisse plus devant son tableau le terrifiait.

Pourtant il ne pouvait l'enfermer ici. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle était destinée à faire de grandes choses. Et cela ne pourrait s'accomplir si elle restait là.

Doucement, elle papillonna des paupières. Elle bailla un bon coup sans porter attention au fait que William la regardait dormir. Il s'était levé en la voyant se réveiller, lui apportant sa cape.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous retourniez là-bas, les autres sorciers pourraient se poser des questions.

_Vous avez raison…

Elle se tourna vers les habitants des tableaux et les salua chaleureusement et les remercia pour l'accueil. William la fit retraverser tous les longs couloirs jusqu'à la ramener à son propre tableau pour la faire repartir. Alors qu'elle allait dépasser la toile, William stoppa Elise.

_Elise attendez.

_Oui ?

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, souriante. Il lui rendit son sourire et tapota amicalement son épaule.

_Si le moindre soucis vous arrive, vous savez que vous pouvez venir ici.

_Tu, répondit Elise.

_Pardon ?

_Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as tutoyé. Depuis que tu as su que je n'étais pas Lys, tu as instauré le vouvoiement. J'aimerais qu'on se tutoie, comme des véritables amis le font. Est-ce que cela te va William ?

Il était vrai que le Lord l'avait vouvoyée dès qu'elle le revit. Ceci était une simple façon de lui montrer qu'il la respectait. La réflexion de la sorcière attendrie l'homme qui lui fit un baise-main pour au revoir.

_Tout ce qui te feras plaisir, Elise. »

**oOo**

Elle s'en alla, toujours un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. En sortant du tableau elle ne vit pas son sac qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné en rentrant dans le tableau de William. Elle regarda autour mais toujours rien. Elle se gratta la tête, espérant que ce n'était pas un voleur mais bien un élève bienveillant qui avait rapporté ses affaires au concierge.

D'après la lune qui était bien haute dans le ciel, la Gryffondor avait toute la journée dans le monde des peintures. Elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper dans les couloirs à une telle heure, le repas avait dû se terminer il y a deux bonnes heures de ça. Il fallait qu'elle retourne rapidement à sa chambre pour ne pas être prise sur le fait.

« Miss Charpman, vous avez l'air de bien aimer les balades nocturnes.

Elle sursauta, elle s'était fait repérer avant même d'avoir pu commencer ! Elle se retourna doucement, un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage. Le Directeur l'observait avec son regard malicieux, il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, rien ne pouvait lui certifier qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sortir du tableau. Elise allait débuter une excuse quand il leva sa main pour l'arrêter.

_Votre mère m'a prévenue que vous seriez dans ce couloir ce soir et qu'il fallait que je vienne vous sauver du petit pétrin dans lequel vous étiez de vous balader à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs. Aller, venez avec moi, j'ai un autre message de sa part pour vous.

Dumbledore s'était déjà détourné pour prendre le chemin du retour. Elise le suivit, un peu perplexe, elle vint à son niveau et lui demanda.

_Vous n'allez pas m'enlever des points ?

Il sourit en entendant sa question.

_Je pourrais très bien vous en enlever ou bien faire comme si je vous avais demandé de m'accompagner dans mon bureau pour une affaire. C'est à vous de décider ce que vous préférez. »

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil et continua à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Le comportement de son directeur la fit rire. La méfiance était bien loin désormais, elle commençait à véritablement apprécier ce sorcier qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ils arrivèrent à son bureau, il donna le mot de passe et s'avança dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Enfin au chaud, ils purent s'asseoir autour de bureau. Comme la première fois, il lui tendit une feuille complètement blanche. Cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita pas à l'attraper, plongeant dans le sort de sa mère.

Cette fois-ci il ne faisait pas sombre. Au contraire, un paysage s'étendait devant ses yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une petite cabane de campagne, la fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte, laissant la possibilité de voir la vision d'un champs de fleurs. Ce petit détail fit tiquer la Gryffondor, ce n'était pas la bonne saison pour voir autant de fleurs. Ceci était soit un paysage créé de toutes pièces ou que ce message avait été fait bien plus tôt que la sorcière pouvait imaginer. Amanda se tenait assise sur une chaise, la page blanche devant-elle. Son regard se porta sur Elise et elle lui sourit.

« Bonjour ma puce, viens t'asseoir avec moi.

_Salut maman…

On pouvait entendre l'émotion dans la voix d'Elise. Elle s'assit en face de sa mère, sans attendre une minute de plus, elle porta sa main sur son visage pour voir si elle disparaissait. C'est à grande surprise que celle-ci restait intacte, elle put même ressentir de la chaleur émaner de sa joue. Amanda rigola et prit dans sa main celle d'Elise.

_Ne t'ai-je pas appris les bonnes manières ? ricana Amanda en portant un regard doux sur sa fille.

_Elles ne marchent pas sur un simple message ensorcelé, grommela Elise en faisant semblant de le prendre mal, mais elle ne put contenir sa joie et lui sourit.

Amanda caressa le haut de sa main, elle avait heureuse de la « voir ». C'était bien une situation assez spéciale, seulement ça n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux d'Elise. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de pouvoir communiquer avec sa mère.

_Alors, j'ai pu observer tes avancées en magie ! Je suis très impressionnée et très fière de toi Elise.

L'adolescente rougit quelque peu et fit des geste dans l'air pour faire taire sa mère.

_Voyons 'man, ce n'est trois fois rien…

_Mais nous savons toutes les deux que tu peux faire mieux que ça, hum ?

Et voilà, elle venait de la provoquer ouvertement. Il y avait toujours eu une petite compétition entre-elles. En fait, c'était Elise qui essayait de l'impressionner par tous les moyens. Elise leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, plus amusée que froissée.

_Nous savons aussi que je pourrais par accident faire exploser le château. Cela serait regrettable tu ne penses pas ? taquina Elise

_Je sais aussi que tu embêtes beaucoup tes professeurs, surtout celui spécialisé en potion…

Elise ouvrit de grands yeux puis lâcha un beau rire avant de lui répondre, les larmes aux yeux à cause de sa crise de rire.

_Tu parles de Rogue ? Okey, peut-être que j'ai été un peuuuuu méchante avec lui, mais tu as vu comment il me traite ! Je ne fais que me défendre comme je peux.

_Il est vrai qu'il ne te laisse pas en paix. Il a la hargne envers toi, tu devrais y faire plus attention. Tu devrais savoir comment il peut être colérique et tenace quand quelque chose l'obsède.

_Tout de suite les grands mots…Je ne l'obsède pas, il me déteste, comme quasiment tous les élèves de l'école, fit remarquer Elise en se balançant avec sa chaise.

_Tu es peu sur tes gardes le concernant, tu devrais y faire plus attention au lieu de rester sur tes acquis de la saga.

Elle stoppa son balancement et revint un peu plus proche de la table pour prendre un air plus sérieux.

_D'ailleurs, je pense que si tu m'envoies ce message c'est que tu as enfin du temps à m'accorder pour répondre à mes questions.

Amanda perdit un peu son sourire et hocha de la tête comme réponse. Elise souffla un peu et lui demanda avec franchise.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à me laisser ? Et je veux une réponse franche, pas d'oublies ou de choses émises. Je veux **tout** savoir.

Sa mère la contempla puis lâcha un petit soupire. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait qu'elle lui raconte.

_Tout a commencé il y a cinquante-six ans…


End file.
